Pulling Together
by Awahili
Summary: When tragedy strikes one of the Wildcats will they be able to come together and pull through or will it tear them apart? A slight AU of HSM3, so spoilers in upcoming chapters. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

* * *

AN: Okay, I've seen HSM3 like three times now, and I've been in love with Ryelsi since the beginning. This is my first HSM fic, and it's gonna be a doozy. I'll probably take this one through graduation and, if people want, I'll do a sequel. But for now I give you the prologue. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Friday, January 25th, 7:59 am_**

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Jason Cross shut his locker and followed his friend and teammate Zeke to their homeroom class as the warning bell rang. They dashed in the door with only seconds to spare, fully expecting a lecture on punctuality from Mrs. Darbus, but the drama teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Troy, the basketball team's co-captain and East High's prince, was sitting on his girlfriend's desk trying to map out a play they were going to use in the state championship next weekend. His co-captain, Chad, was trying to help but Gabriella didn't seem to be getting it at all.

Jason sat down behind Taylor McKessie's desk, but the class president was at the front with Martha deep in conversation with the cheerleader. They had all grown closer over last summer at the Evans' resort, and now, almost seven months later, those friendships held strong. Sharpay hadn't really changed much, but there were moments when Jason thought he saw a glimpse of a real, caring person under her drama queen egocentrism.

The biggest change Jason had noticed was the boy sitting behind her. Ryan had really come out of his sister's shadow the previous summer and they were all pleasantly surprised at the intelligent, compassionate boy that had emerged. And of course, lately, they never saw Ryan without Kelsi. The shy composer had been seen with the Evans twins since junior high school, and once she had begun showcasing her talent on the piano the three were nearly inseparable (mostly on Sharpay's instruction). But Jason, ever the quiet observer, had noticed even from the beginning the odd sort of kinship between the male Evans and the meek girl, a connection that had deepened as both had found their own footing within the school.

Looking around, Jason noticed that Kelsi wasn't in her seat and, after further observation, realized she wasn't even in the room. Ryan was also looking for the composer and not being subtle about it, making Jason think the girl wasn't even at school. It was well known that Kelsi often visited the music room before school, and more often than not she, Ryan, and Sharpay were working together. Jason thought it odd though; according to Sharpay herself, Kelsi hadn't missed a day of school since they'd met in seventh grade. And Mrs. Darbus was mysteriously absent as well.

They were all shocked when, moments later, their beloved teacher walked quietly through the doors holding - of all things - a cell phone. Her face showed signs that she had been crying and had spent a little too much time trying to hide the evidence. As her eyes fell on Kelsi's empty desk her eyes watered again, putting all the Wildcats on alert. Troy had hopped off of Gabriella's desk and was now walking toward the woman.

"Mrs. D, is everything okay?" She laid a hand on his shoulder and directed him to his desk.

"Not exactly, Mr. Bolton," her voice was thick with unshed tears. "But I am not really at liberty to share so I'll ask all of you to please continue with your work." They all shared looks, and Chad raised his hand.

"Mrs. Darbus, you haven't given us any yet," he pointed out.

"Where's Kelsi?" Ryan demanded, and Mrs. Darbus shot him a stern glare. When she didn't answer immediately, he stood up. "Mrs. Darbus, is she okay?" Ryan's face had paled a little, and everyone could see he was tense.

"Ryan sit down," Sharpay whispered as she grabbed his shirt, but Ryan ignored her.

"Mr. Evans, please take your seat. I told you I'm not at liberty to-"

"Is Kelsi okay?" he repeated, extracting himself from his sister's grip and taking another step.

"Not really," Mrs. Darbus replied cryptically, sending a murmur of fear through the class. If something had happened to the girl…well none of them really wanted to think about it. But Ryan had other ideas and was racing out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Mr. Evans! Ryan!" Darbus called behind him, but he ignored her as he ran through the halls toward the double doors that led to the parking lot. As he barreled through them and ran toward Sharpay's car, his only thought was to get to his friend quickly. He pulled out his spare key and jumped into the pink convertible without a backwards glance.

* * *

Well there it is. I'll post more soon, tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Don't worry, there's plenty to come.

And on a related note, I've begun posting my drabbles in response to the JDPhoenix challenge over at the ryelsi community on LJ. I've decided to tie them into this universe, so only the ones that take place before this fic are posted. As time goes on, I'll start updating that as those challenge responses tie into the progressing story. Was that too confusing? Ah, just go read them and you'll understand. It's called "Snapshots."

Oh, and I own nothing but the computer I'm typing on and my love for Ryelsi.

* * *

Ten minutes later he slammed on the brakes in front of the two-story Nielsen residence, his heart pounding and blood pumping at the sight of three police cars in front and one uniformed cop standing at the door. Another two cops were standing around a section of the yard marked off by police tape, and through the windows he could see figures moving about in the upstairs portion of the house.

Ryan threw the car into park and jumped out as his legs carried him to the door. He only stopped when the policeman physically pushed him away from the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there. Identify yourself."

"Ryan Evans," he breathed heavily, "I need to see if Kelsi's okay."

"You know the residents?"

"I go to school with her. Please let me see her." He couldn't tell from the officer's expression or words if his friend was okay - or even alive - but he knew he had to get in. The man pursed his lips together and took a deep breath.

"Wait here," he ordered, giving the boy a stern look as he entered the house and shut the door. Ryan heard the bolt slide into place and he took the time to catch his breath. _I'm overreacting_, he told himself, _please let me be overreacting._ Moments later the same officer opened the door and beckoned him in. He followed the man quickly, trying to ignore the footsteps overhead, no doubt from a number of other officers. He was led to the den in the back of the house where two more officers stood watch over a lone figure hunched over on the couch. Ryan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rushed over to Kelsi's side.

Her elbows were on her knees and her head was in her hands, her eyes firmly on the floor. Ryan knelt before her and put his hands on either side of her knees.

"Kels?" he said softly, not wanting startle her. But when she looked up at him he was the one taken aback. She had a horrendous bruise on the side of her face and a long scratch on her neck that was just shy of actually needing a bandage. The tears running down her face were evidence enough that something terrible had happened, and he couldn't help himself from brushing one away with his hand.

The small comforting gesture seemed to be the only encouragement she needed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was almost knocked backwards as she buried her head into his neck and sobbed uncontrollably. He still had no idea what had happened, but he rubbed her back and whispered comforting words all the same.

When she had calmed down enough she pulled away, completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she stammered, wiping her face.

"Hey, no worries. I'm here for you Kels…what happened?" But the question only brought tears to her eyes again, and Ryan shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. Shh," he moved to sit next to her on the couch and rubbed her back as she settled down again. Looking at the clock, Kelsi shot him a confused look.

"Ryan, how did you find out? I mean, homeroom started fifteen minutes ago, and you've been here for five. It takes longer than ten minutes to get here from East High."

"Not if you're driving ninety," he told her seriously. "And run a red light."

"I'm fairly certain that Vespa of yours can't hit ninety," she said with a hint of a smile.

"No, but Sharpay's car can."

"You stole Sharpay's car?"

"Borrowed," he corrected with a look at the uniformed officers at the door, "I borrowed my sister's car. I keep a spare key on my ring in case she locks her keys in." She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. Finally, after five minutes of silence, he heard her take a breath.

"There was break-in, early this morning," she started softly. "The man came to my room and told me to keep quiet. But Dad had heard and came down the hall. The man he," her breath hitched and she swallowed a couple of times. "He pulled me out of bed and held a knife to my throat, said he was taking me. But we have a silent alarm and when the cops pulled up he freaked and…" This time she did break down, and Ryan pulled her against him. "Dad tried to stop him but he had a knife and…" She couldn't finish but Ryan could guess what had happened from the multitude of cops milling about and Kelsi's despondence. "The robber was killed as he was leaving the house…I heard them say something about 'suicide by cop.' But Dad…there was so much blood and…" Ryan hadn't seen a body lying in the front lawn, so he had to assume both of them had already been transported off the premises. He really didn't know what to tell his friend, but he was saved from having to respond by a loud commotion outside the door.

"Ryan you took my car!" they heard Sharpay's shrill voice, followed by what seemed like the entire "A" squad Wildcat basketball team calling out Kelsi's name.

"Is the entire homeroom here?" Kelsi asked her friend, but Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know, I kind of ran out of the room quickly. I guess they followed."

"You really ran out of homeroom," she repeated him incredulously, and he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come to think of it, I think I bowled through a hall monitor as well." Kelsi let out a small laugh in spite of herself, and Ryan took solace in the fact that he could cheer his friend up even a little bit in her darkest time.

"We should go let them in before they get arrested for harassing a cop," she told him but as he stood up she grabbed his hand. "Ryan…"

"Don't worry," he told her, squeezing her hand, "I'm right here, and you don't have to tell them anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Could you…no, never mind."

"If you want me to I'll tell them." His gaze was piercing, and she looked away quickly and nodded.

"I'm…gonna go change clothes," she looked down at her pajamas with a quick blush before darting up the stairs. Ryan watched her pause at the top, her eyes taking in a scene he couldn't see, and he willed some of his strength to her. She turned back and graced him with a small smile before taking a deep breath and plunging through the crowd of officers.

"You may as well let them in," Ryan told the cop guarding the door. The man grimaced and cast a quick glance at the ceiling before opening the door. Ryan was assaulted with no less than seven people demanding answers, and one very irate sister.

"What's going on?"

"Is Kelsi okay?"

"Where is she?"

"I cannot believe you took my car! How fast were you going?"

"Whoa!" Ryan held up his hands and his friends quieted down. He gestured for them to follow him, and they did, all the way back to the den. They spread out around the room and Ryan stood in the center.

"There was a break in this morning," he told them, his voice becoming heavy with emotion as he remembered Kelsi's struggle to relate her story to him. "A man tried to take Kelsi, but her father interfered. He…" Ryan swallowed a lump in his throat. "He was killed saving her."

"Oh my god," Taylor murmured, her hand flying to her mouth. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand tightly as a tear rolled down her face, and even Sharpay was shocked into silence.

"Is she okay?" Martha finally asked.

"She's got a nasty bruise," he answered, "and a shallow scratch on her throat from the knife…but she's more emotionally hurt than anything. She's gonna need us."

"Absolutely," Troy answered for them. "We're a team, remember?"

"We're all in this together," Sharpay added, shocking most of them. "Hey, other than Ryan I've known Kelsi longer than any of you," she added defensively.

"Thanks Sharpay," a voice came from the doorway and they all turned to find their composer looking very small in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and she wasn't even wearing a hat. They all stood as one and Kelsi was pulled into a very large group hug. No one said anything for a long time, and Kelsi relished the feeling of being with her closest friends.

"Miss Nielsen?" one of the female cops had finished her investigation upstairs and was now standing at the door. Kelsi pulled away from her friends and approached the woman. "I'm Detective Tonya Casey. I'm going to have to ask you to get together some of your belongings and come with us to the station."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your father was an only child and you have no immediate family to stay with. And until some other family can be located and notified, I'm afraid you'll be remanded to social services."

"What!" no less than five voices cried out at once.

"She can stay with me!" another three.

But Kelsi had shied away from the indignation of her peers and moved to the wall as Troy and Chad tried to pour on as much charm as they could muster to change the officer's verdict.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Ryan asked softly. She shrugged and watched as Gabriella made a compelling case for Kelsi staying with her, proving why she had deserved to get into Stanford's pre-law program.

"I just…I guess I didn't expect this," she told him honestly.

"Hey, we're your friends," he confirmed. "And we stick together, good and bad right?" She leaned against his shoulder and he supported her weight as they watched the officer's resolve waver under the powerful tri-fold argument of Troy, Chad, and Gabriella. But, as if suddenly remembering she held more power than a group of eight teenagers, Detective Casey straightened and looked them directly in the eye.

"Miss Nielsen will be coming with us to the station. I suggest the nine of you return to school before I arrest you all on truancy charges." At this Kelsi stood up straight and faced her friends.

"Just go," she told them. "I'll be okay." But as the policewoman surveyed this apparently close-knit group she couldn't help the next words that came out of her mouth.

"It would probably be better if Miss Nielsen weren't alone right now. I suppose I could excuse one of you from classes today." As one the entire group turned to Ryan, Kelsi included, and he nodded.

"You guys go back to school. I'll take care of her." Slowly they trickled out the door, but not before each of them pulled Kelsi into a hug, whispering words of encouragement or condolence. Finally it was just Kelsi, Ryan, and the detective.

"You should collect some things," she told the girl as she walked off.

"Do you need some help?" Ryan offered, though he had no idea what Kelsi would want to bring.

"No, I can get it." She took three steps toward the stairs before turning around. She ran over and pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Thanks Ryan," she whispered in his ear. He squeezed once before letting her go.

"This is what friends are for, Kelsi," he said simply. She nodded at him thoughtfully before continuing her journey upstairs.

* * *

Well, now you know what's up. So how will this affect the group and the upcoming end of the school year? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you guys so much. I just started a C2 for all Ryelsi fans...it's called The Music Room. Go check it out.

Now because it really wouldn't be an High School Musical without the "Musical" part, I thought I start inserting some songs into appropriate parts. Some you will recognize, some (like this chapter) will use songs from the other movies with different lyrics, and some will be songs of my own. Enjoy.

* * *

Moments later she descended carrying a duffel bag and her school backpack. Ryan took both from her and they followed the police officer outside toward a waiting patrol car. Sharpay had apparently taken her pink mustang back to East High, so Ryan sat in the back and tried to keep his head down. All he needed was for someone to recognize him and call his father.

He snapped his fingers swiftly and dug into his pocket, searching for his cell phone. If anyone could help it would be his father. But, as the events of the morning flashed back, he remembered that he'd stowed his cell phone in his backpack, which was still sitting by his desk in Mrs. Darbus' classroom.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked as they pulled away from her home.

"I left my phone at school," he told her.

"You can use the one at the station," Casey said over her shoulder, and the rest of the ride passed in near silence.

When they pulled up to the station, Kelsi laughed as Ryan tried and failed to open his door. She pulled on the handle and stifled another giggle at his indignant expression.

"Child locks," she told him, "So the criminals can't escape."

"I'm not a criminal," he told her unnecessarily. She looped her arm through his and they followed Detective Casey into the pristine white building.

"Phone's there," she said. "Miss Nielsen we're going to need an in depth statement from you when you're ready." Her voice had softened as she spoke to the girl and Ryan answered with a grateful smile. He gave his friend a comforting squeeze before letting go and moving to the phone. Kelsi sat down on a bench and watched from a distance as Ryan talked to someone. He gestured with his hands wildly at parts, and she realized that he had always done that, as if he were acting out what he was saying.

"Do you need anything?" Detective Casey's voice cut through her thoughts and she pulled her eyes away from her friend long enough to look at the woman.

"No thanks," she said simply, turning back to Ryan. But he'd apparently finished his phone call and was now walking back to her. He took a seat next to her and immediately grabbed her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Detective Casey had walked away to fill out some of her paperwork, leaving Kelsi to talk with Ryan alone.

"My mom died in childbirth," she told him, "And Dad is…_was_ an only child. My grandparents are gone…I have no one." He turned to face her on the bench and took her other hand.

"Hey, that is not true," he said firmly. "There are no less than nine people willing to ditch school and break down your door just to see if you're okay. Mrs. Darbus was in tears this morning."

"Really?"

"_And _she had a cell phone in her hand." Kelsi laughed at that. "Hey, you heard what Sharpay said…" he took a breath and thought for a moment, his mind running through verses and lines. When he opened his mouth, it was to sing softly to her a tune she recognized from the end of last year's basketball game. It was slower than she was used to, and he sang it in a minor key, but the words were meant only for her.

"_Right now you're hurt and life around you's changing, but baby dry your eyes,_" he reached up and brushed a stray tear away. "_You've got us all, so share your heavy burden. You can lean on us now._" He took a breath and smiled a little before moving on to the next verse.

"_Me and you have been good friends forever; we've been through everything_. _And you know in your darkest hour, you can count on me, cause_," she smiled with him as he sang the chorus, oblivious to the stares they were getting from the officers around them.

"_We're all in this together; through the good and the bad we will last and you'll see that we're all in this together. If you fall take my hand and you'll stand right here by my side_." She wiped her eyes as she fought back the tears, grateful to have such a good friend in her time of need.

"Thank you, Ryan," she said again. She pulled him into a hug and they stayed that way for a while until Kelsi pulled away. "You know, 'eyes' and 'now' don't really rhyme."

"Hey!" he poked her in the side, "I was just kind of making it up as I went along."

"It wasn't horrible," she said, earning her another poke. "Okay, okay, it was wonderful."

"You bet it was." They were both giggling quietly now, not wanting to disturb the building's occupants any further.

"Ryan," she said after a while, her voice once again low and serious. "They're going to need me to tell the whole story in detail, and I don't think I can…"

"Hey, I'll be right here for you, remember? You're strong, Kels; we'll get through this somehow."

"Miss Nielsen?" Casey was back and this time Kelsi stood up and nodded.

"I think I'm ready, but can Ryan come with me?"

"Of course," she smiled at the two teens and led them back to a smaller room with a mirrored wall and a single table with four chairs. Kelsi and Ryan took one side as Casey settled in with a pad of paper on the other.

Ryan listened as Kelsi explained in detail about how she had awoken to her door opening, and the events that had unfolded. She hadn't told Ryan before what the man had planned on doing to her, but she gripped his hand tightly as she relayed the intruder's words to the detective, including the hit she'd gotten for resisting. Casey wrote everything down dutifully, only interrupting when she needed clarification. Kelsi went on to her father's appearance and pleas for her safety, and the cops showing up. The attacker had tried to move past her father with her in his arms and a knife at her throat, but Mr. Nielsen had lunged forward in a last ditch attempt to save his daughter. Unfortunately, it had been the move that had injured him fatally. The man stuck out the knife to warn him off, but Mr. Nielsen's movement had been too forceful and he caught the blade in his throat. Kelsi had been dropped in a moment of panic and the man fled down the stairs and out the door. Only seconds later Kelsi heard the gunshot that had ended the standoff, but her father was already bleeding profusely. Medics had tried to revive him, but in the end he'd just lost too much blood.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Nielsen," Casey said. Ryan knew it was a line she probably said often, but if she wasn't sincere he couldn't tell. Casey opened her mouth to continue when there was a knock on the door and a young rookie stuck his head in.

"I'm sorry Detective, but there's someone here to see you and the Chief. It's urgent." Casey nodded and stood up.

"Will you be alright here for now?" Kelsi nodded and the detective left the room with the young cop. Ryan looked down and stared at his and Kelsi's interlocked hands, then back up to her face. The bruise was becoming more pronounced, and he clicked his tongue softly as he traced it with his fingers.

"We need to get something on that," he said quietly. "And that too," his hand moved to her neck, not touching but tracing the scratch that ran from the center of her neck to the top of her right shoulder. He dropped his hand and they sat in silence for a long while.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted weakly. "I don't want to go into social services. What if they take me away from East High? What if -"

"Hey, hey, remember no worries," he reassured her. "Everything will be okay." But before she could ask him how he knew the door opened and Mr. Vance Evans strode through the door with another man in a suit and the police chief. Ryan stood in the presence of his father, not even bothering to let go of Kelsi's hand as he dragged her up with him.

"Kelsi, I'm so sorry," Mr. Evans looked at her sadly. "Ryan informed me of your predicament and asked me to help out any way I can. I think I've come up with an arrangement that satisfies us all." Ryan squeezed Kelsi's hand in answer when she looked at him in question.

"Dad, thanks for coming," Ryan nodded at his father, and at the man behind him. "Jules."

"Mr. Evans," the man greeted. "You've grown a bit, young man." Ryan shrugged and turned to Kelsi.

"Julian Valero is our family's attorney," he whispered softly. Vance Evans turned to the police chief and adopted a deeper tone than the one he'd used with the teens.

"Dan, is everything ready to go?"

"Sure Vance. She'll need a more permanent arrangement mind you, but for the time being I'll recommend that she be put in your family's care. Judge Nolan's reasonable." Mr. Evans nodded.

"I'll call Steven myself," he said. "Just to speed things along. Kelsi doesn't need to worry about this sort of thing right now. Come on kids," he gestured for them to precede him out the door, and Ryan pulled his friend along quickly. As they passed, Vance patted his son's shoulder approvingly and offered Kelsi a sympathetic smile. Jules led the way out to the car and Ryan opened the back door for Kelsi and then climbed in behind her.

"You called your dad?" she asked him incredulously, and he didn't meet her eyes at first.

"My dad knows a lot of influential people, like the chief and Judge Nolan. I just…I wanted to help." He looked up at her, expecting her to be a little upset at him for flaunting his family's status. But her eyes only held gratitude as she reached for his hand.

"Ryan Vance Evans, what's this I hear about you stealing your sister's car? And running a red light? And speeding?" his father's voice cut through the ensuing silence, and Ryan flushed as he stammered his excuse.

"I…I wasn't really thinking…I just…I'm sorry Dad." But Vance didn't seem too upset as he turned around in the passenger seat and winked at them.

"Well, for what it's worth I'm proud of you. And Dan agreed to overlook your…_minor_ traffic violations." Ryan let out a breath. "Now we're taking you back to the house, and your mother sent a message to Princess letting her know what's happening. I believe your friends will be arriving shortly after school." Ryan nodded after affirming silently with Kelsi that it was okay.

"What I need to know now," Vance continued, "Is where Kelsi will stay until the end of the school year." Ryan knew Kelsi would feel completely uncomfortable staying at his house; she wasn't used to such a lush life and he knew she'd only feel like she was taking advantage. So he thought for a moment before remembering the scene at Kelsi's house earlier in the day.

"What about Gabriella?" Ryan asked Kelsi. "She already offered, and said she had plenty of room."

"Montez, right?" Vance confirmed. "We'll talk it over later. Right now, she looks about ready to drop." Ryan looked over and, sure enough, Kelsi's eyes were beginning to droop. The day's events were beginning to take their toll, and Ryan let her head fall to his shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

And there's chapter 2. There's plenty to come, and several chapters until we get into HSM 3 plot. So let me know what you thought of this one.

The songs used for inspiration for this fic can be found on my boxstr account. The link is in my profile page under the notes for this fic. As I update the chapters I'll add the songs used in those chapters (if they're not of my own creation, and even then that's if I can't figure out a way to record them). So for those of you coming late, there may be songs on boxstr that are used in upcoming chapters, so beware. Mwahahaha...or something...


	4. Chapter 3

Well, it seems as if you guys are getting one update a day...lucky you. Though this one's a short one, it's one of my favorites so far. Enjoy.

* * *

When Kelsi woke up she was in a large, soft bed in a pale yellow room. The flowers on the dresser looked fresh, and there was a bathroom through an open door on her left. For a moment she allowed herself a moment of silence before the memories flooded her. She rolled over and sobbed into the pillow, her tears soaking the fabric beneath her. When she could gain some control, she stood up shakily and moved to the bathroom. She noticed her bags were set at the foot of the bed and she grabbed the duffel before shutting herself in the bathroom.

She washed her face and pulled out her favorite hat - a black and white striped newsboy hat. Her father had gotten it for her the day she started junior high school. He had told her she needed a quirk, something to set her apart from her peers and make her noticeable. He had been shocked to see his daughter return from her first day of seventh grade in near tears because there was a boy in her grade who also wore hats. But her father's advice had been simple: use the common ground to make a friend. And it had worked…sort of. Sharpay had relished the idea of someone else to boss around, and Ryan had seemed almost eager for someone else to talk to other than his sister. But Kelsi had been shy around the obviously popular duo, and she often faded into the background hat and all.

But now, thinking about Ryan and his constant support for her today, she wondered if her father had somehow known she'd need him more than ever one day. Dismissing the thought as useless romanticism, she washed her face and made sure she was at least presentable. She was standing the middle of the Evans estate after all, and she had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door.

The clock told her it was just after one in the afternoon, and she realized she had almost two and half hours before her friends would arrive. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to her room and stepped out into the expansive hallway.

She suppressed the gasp at the beauty of the manor, but at the same time felt completely inadequate standing in the ornate hall. Paintings lined the walls in either direction, though there was only one other room to her left. The hall to the right opened up to an indoor balcony over the foyer, and it continued into another hall across the way. As she walked down the hall, she heard the faint but unmistakable sound of a guitar being strummed. If she strained her ears she thought she could make out the voice of a guy singing, and as she neared she realized it was Ryan. She walked across the balcony into the other hallway, and came to a stop in front of the second door on the right.

She listened as he skillfully navigated chord after chord, his voice blending in smoothly. Every now and then he'd stop then start again with a slight change in the phrase, and she realized he was writing a song. When he stopped again she knocked softly on the door, and he called out.

"Hey," she stuck her head in the door and his face lit up with a smile. She took it as encouragement and joined him on the small couch. "What was that?" she asked him, looking at the acoustic in his hands and the scribbled on piece of paper that sat on the table next to him.

"Oh, just something I'm messing around with. I only have the chorus right now, and some of the lead in. I'm not nearly as good at writing songs as you are, but sometimes I just get inspiration." She sat back against the soft cushions and smirked at him.

"So what's your inspiration for this one?" He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he began playing she sat up a little. He strummed chords Kelsi assumed were meant for the verses, but as he changed to E minor he took a breath.

"_And through all the ups and downs, I'll always be around. When nothing goes your way, yeah when nothing goes your way,_" he looked up from the guitar neck at her and smiled.

"_You know I will stand between you and your darkest fear. You know I will be the shoulder for your falling tears. You know I will be behind you till you're in the clear._" He held the last note and changed keys again to lead into another verse before he stopped.

"That's pretty good," she said when she could speak again. He shrugged noncommittally and put the guitar back on it stand. Kelsi looked around the room, noticing for the first time the baby grand in the corner and the vast array of musical instruments and books around them.

"This was my grandmother's library," he told her. "After she passed away," he said this part with great care, "my mom and sister refused to come in here. So this kind of became my special room." He noticed her eyes resting on the piano and he stood up. "Hey, I'd really appreciate some help on these verses," he said, extending a hand to her. She let him pull her up and over to the piano, only slightly uncomfortable as he settled in next to her on the bench. He spent about ten seconds showing her the chords and key changes before her fingers were gliding over the ivories expertly.

He went back to grab the guitar and sat in a chair next to her as he played what he had again, and this time she added in a piano accompaniment seamlessly. They played it several times, and sometimes Kelsi would stop mid-chorus to jot something down on his paper. Together they wrote two verses to add to Ryan's chorus, playing the song endlessly as time passed them by.

* * *

Once again, all songs used in this fic (unless they are my own) will be available to listen to at my boxstr account. The link is in my profile under the notes section for this fic. This song is "You Know I Will" from the _Fox and the Hound 2_ soundtrack. Bonus: it's actually sung by Lucas Grabeel, so check it out.


	5. Chapter 4

A sharp knocking on the door pulled them from the music and an aging woman poked her head in.

"Master Ryan," she greeted as if she were still talking to a five year old. "Your father asked me to come get you. I believe your friends are waiting in the media room."

"Thank you, Hannah," Ryan was grinning ear to ear, and Kelsi seemed to have forgotten, for the moment, why she was here. But the mention of their friends brought it all back and Kelsi stood abruptly from the piano.

"Let's go," Ryan said softly, not bothered at all when Kelsi grabbed for his hand as they walked down the hallway to a set of double doors. Seven people were sprawled out in various places around the room, and a smaller-than-actual theater screen took up the back wall. The shelves were lined with DVD's and CD's from every era, and the room looked well-used.

Zeke looked the most comfortable in his chair, having been here a few times since the summer. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the loveseat, and Chad and Taylor were both occupying one bean bag. Jason was leaned up against a wall talking quietly to Martha in the chair next to him. But when Ryan and Kelsi walked in all conversation stopped and Kelsi was once again pulled into the middle of a group hug."Nice place, Ryan," Chad said when they broke apart.

"They have a baseball diamond and a half-court in the back behind the pool," Zeke told them.

"Don't forget the Jacuzzi!" Sharpay's voice sounded from behind them, and they were all shocked to see her in simple faded jeans and a light pink baby-doll tee that read "Hot Stuff." Her dog trailed long behind her as she stepped over to Zeke. "Kels, how are you doing?"

"Um, better…" Kelsi admitted, trying her hardest to avoid looking at Ryan. "What are you all doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Martha stood up. "How could we not be here?"

"You're our friend, Kelsi," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you're like the basketball team's little sister," Chad added.

"Speaking of, don't you have practice for the big championship game that's in six days? Kelsi brushed past the sentimentality of it and got right to the point, making everyone in the room smile.

"I called Dad," Troy replied. "I didn't tell him details, but he knows what's up. We'll put in a double tomorrow."

"Thank you," she really didn't know what to tell them, so she settled for letting them pull her into a hug again.

"So I vote we watch a lot of movies, order pizza, and blow off our homework," Sharpay asserted.

"Oh no, homework…with finals coming I probably missed something important!" Kelsi cried.

"No worries, Playmaker," Troy winked and gestured to the bag sitting by the couch.

"My backpack!" Ryan grinned and went over to retrieve his cell phone.

"We just got two extra copies of all the work and put them in there for you two," Taylor explained, though her eyes darted between Ryan and Kelsi mischievously.

Zeke and Jason were sent to the kitchen with a large pizza order as Troy, Martha, and Taylor argued over which movie to watch first. Kelsi sat on the couch silently, her thoughts wandering to her and her father's typical Saturday night ritual of pretending to argue about a movie. Kelsi always knew her father would let her watch whichever one she wanted, and sometimes she'd pick his just because. They'd pop some popcorn and just hang out, sometimes ignoring the movie to talk about what was going on in their lives. He'd been thrilled at her announcement last year that she was going to be playing piano at Lava Springs, and he was even more thrilled as her eyes lit up talking about her newly expanded circle of friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan's question broke her reverie and she sniffed a little as she stared at her hands.

"My dad," she said quietly, and he just put an arm around her shoulder in support. "We used to fight about what movie to watch on Saturday nights…it's just…it's dumb."

"No it isn't Kelsi. You just lost someone you loved very much, and I know no one could know how you feel right now. Just know that we're here for you, okay?" She nodded and Ryan looked up at the arguing trio. "Just put in something," he snapped, and they stopped and turned to him in shock. Ryan had never raised his voice that they could remember, and Taylor mumbled something about "being touchy" before Sharpay sauntered over and grabbed a DVD from the shelf.

"One of my favorites!" she said, holding up _Legally Blonde_. There was a combination mass eye rolling and laughing as she put it in the player and they settled down. Zeke and Jason came back loaded down with drinks and distributed them before plopping down on the floor. As the movie drone on, Kelsi felt her eyelids grow heavy and more than once her head nodded. Ryan slumped down in his seat next to her just in time as her head fell to his shoulder once again.

"How's she holding up?" Troy's voice was quiet next to him, and Ryan tried not to move too much as he glanced at the boy.

"Good, I guess," Ryan whispered. "She slept a lot today, I'm surprised she's asleep now."

"Brutal day," Troy responded.

"She's emotionally drained," Taylor whispered from his other side. "Where is she staying?"

"Um, there's a room down the hall my mom uses for her sister when she visits. We just put her in there." Ryan felt a little uncomfortable under the close scrutiny of Taylor McKessie, but he must have passed some unforeseen test because she nodded once and backed off and Gabriella took her spot.

"Your dad called my mom and explained everything. We've got her room ready to go." Ryan smiled and nodded, though his heart dropped. He'd hoped that Kelsi would get to stay here for a bit longer, but the less adjusting she had to do right now the better. So he silently cherished the feeling of her against him as his friends milled about him obliviously. He didn't think even Sharpay knew about the crush he had on Kelsi, though he told himself that now was not a good time to be bringing that up. She needed her friends now, not worrying about him and his romantic intentions.

He rolled his eyes at his own dramatics and focused in on the movie. Thankfully he was saved from the blonde-filled disaster by two of their kitchen staff bringing in their pizza. He reached out and shook Kelsi's shoulder lightly.

"Wake up, sunshine," he whispered. "Pizza's here."

"Not hungry," she mumbled as she settled further against him. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"You haven't eaten all day, Kels."

"Not hungry," she repeated by way of explanation, but Ryan shook his head.

"At least one slice," he bargained, and she groaned as she sat up completely, accepting the paper plate with two slices that Zeke served her.

The movie was forgotten as they began talking about their last days at East High. Gabriella had already been accepted into Stanford's pre-law program, Taylor was going to Yale, and Martha was still undecided. Zeke was headed off to the Cordon Bleu Institute for the Culinary Arts in Dallas and Jason was headed off to play basketball for UTEP. Troy and Chad talked about U of A endlessly and how they had planned to attend their fathers' alma mater since grade school.

Kelsi listened to her friends plan their futures and realized she hadn't heard back from any college yet. She had sent a letter and application to Julliard, of course, but she doubted she'd be accepted. And even if she was, she had no way to pay for such a prestigious education. She knew Ryan and Sharpay had also applied, and she just knew they would get in.

"Hey Kelsi have you heard anything about the Spring Musical yet?" Ryan asked, trying to focus his friend's attention back on the conversation. Kelsi shook her head.

"No one's signed up, except for you two," she smiled at the Evans twins, and Sharpay grinned triumphantly causing everyone else to break out into laughter.

The movie was almost over and they'd missed most of it anyway, so they put in one of the _Die Hard _movies and sat back to watch the explosions. This time there was running commentary from most of the guys, so Kelsi was too busy laughing to fall asleep. After _Die Hard_ was _Grease_, which had most of them laughing without the commentary. They teased Troy and Gabriella about the similarities, and Ryan and Sharpay sang along a few times for their friends' entertainment.

When they checked the clock it was nearing ten, curfew for most of the Wildcats. Sharpay walked everyone outside to their cars while Gabriella, Troy, and Ryan waited for Kelsi to get her bags. Troy and Gabriella waited in the foyer, but Ryan was standing in the hallway outside Kelsi's yellow room. When she emerged in her oversized sweatshirt he grabbed her bags.

"You know you can call me if you need anything, right?" he told her as they descended the grand staircase. She nodded tiredly, and he could see the emotions in her churning beneath the surface. He handed the bags off to Troy, who threw them in the back of his truck.

"You sure that thing will make it alright?" Ryan eyed the ancient heap with trepidation.

"It needs a new fuel pump," Troy admitted, "But she'll get us where we're going." Gabriella climbed into the middle seat and Troy buckled into the driver's seat as he started the engine. Ryan ignored the sound as he pulled Kelsi into a hug.

"I mean it…call me if you need anything," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Ry, you were great today," she kissed his cheek as she pulled away and climbed in next to Gabriella. Ryan stood in the driveway as he watched Troy's beat up pick-up truck fade into the darkness.

* * *

No songs in this one, but there should be another coming up soon. Meanwhile, let me know what you thought of this one!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, Ryelsi alert in this chapter, for those of you wondering when we're getting to the good stuff. Here it is. Oh, and some back story that ties back into _Snapshots_ so bonus.

* * *

Ryan jumped out of bed at the shrill sound of his cell phone. Checking the clock he cursed two a.m. as he fumbled around for the offending object.

"'Lo?" he mumbled, wiping his face sleepily.

"Ryan?" he heard Gabriella's worried voice come through the line and Ryan was instantly awake.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on? Is Kelsi okay?"

"She woke up crying and we can't calm her down." She sounded distressed, but Ryan was already throwing on his jeans.

"I'll be there in ten," he said, grabbing an old t-shirt from his comfortable drawer. He flipped his phone closed and tossed it into his back pocket as he grabbed a beanie and pulled it on his head. He slipped his feet into sneakers without bothering with socks. As he took the steps two at a time, the night porter seemed startled at his rapid appearance.

"Master Ryan, it's extremely early…"

"Look Jack, I have to go help a friend. If I'm not back by the time Mom and Dad get up, tell them I'm at Gabriella Montez's house helping Kelsi."

"Of course, young sir," he said, holding up a set of keys.

"Keys to the Beemer?" he was hopeful.

"The Acura," Jack shook his head smiling, and Ryan took them thankfully before bolting out the door.

Twelve minutes later he pulled up in front of a two story lot surround by lush trees and a winding sidewalk. The lights were on and he only knocked once before the door was open and Kelsi's crying floated through. He didn't even register Martha and Taylor's presence as he leaped up the stairs and down the hall. Gabriella was standing outside the room and Ryan rushed in without a second thought.

Kelsi was curled up on the bed sobbing heavily into the pillow. He sat down on the bed and laid a hand on her back, but she didn't even acknowledge him as her heart-breaking wails filled the room.

"She's been like this since she woke up," Gabriella said softly from the doorway. "I didn't know who else to call…"

"Thank you," Ryan whispered back, and she nodded as she shut the door behind her. He turned to the distraught girl and began rubbing circles on her back hoping to calm her a little. Her breathing was shallow and violent, and Ryan feared she was having an attack.

"Kels I need you calm down a little…deep breaths…come on…" she wasn't really responding to him and Ryan became more worried. Toeing off his shoes, he laid down next to her and pulled her to him, and she traded the pillow for his shoulder as she continued to heave desperate sobs. He deliberately breathed deeply, trying to get her to emulate him.

"Come on, Kels, I need you to breath deep…come on…just like me…in and out, that's it." His hands were still rubbing back as her breathing evened out. But the tears didn't stop and he held her tighter. "Let it out Kels…it's alright."

He didn't know how long she laid there crying in his arms, but eventually she quieted and her breathing became shallow and even. She'd fallen asleep. Ryan suppressed a groan as he tried to extract himself, only to feel her grip on his shirt tighten. He lifted his right arm, the one not currently wrapped around his friend, and checked the time. Four-sixteen. Kelsi had cried for over two hours solid, it was no wonder she was exhausted. The door cracked open and Gabriella stuck her head in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Other than the fact that I'm stuck here? Yeah, she's okay."

"Martha and Taylor stayed over to support her, but the three of us couldn't calm her down."

"This probably won't be the last time," he kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't disturb Kelsi, but judging from the rhythm of her breathing Ryan suspected she was out cold. He tried once more and this time succeeded in pulling himself away from her. He stood up and looked around for the covers. He found them off the foot of the bed, apparently having been kicked away sometime earlier. He laid them lightly over his friend and grabbed his shoes before he followed Gabriella downstairs.

Martha and Taylor were sitting on the sofa, and Mrs. Montez brought them all hot chocolate. Ryan settled down in a chair and sipped the frothy drink gratefully.

"So what's up with you and Kelsi?" Taylor asked finally, causing Ryan to nearly choke on the near-scalding beverage.

"Nothing," he replied. "We're just friends." When they didn't seem convinced he shrugged and continued. "Kelsi was my first friend here in New Mexico. Truthfully, she was my first friend ever. My parents moved from Rhode Island to here when Sharpay and I were twelve, so we started junior high here in Albuquerque. We just clicked, you know?"

"Sharpay's sidekicks?" Martha said, then covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry…my filter turns off at midnight." Ryan waved her off laughing.

"It's okay, I know how my sister can be. Just be glad you don't have to live with her."

"That bad?" Taylor smiled.

"Only on sale weekends," he jibed, and they all laughed. He took another drink and settled back, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the night. Should he go home or ask to crash on the couch? He wasn't sure. So he settled for a safer topic.

"You know, at first, Kelsi didn't want to let anyone know she could write music?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"It's true. Freshman year at East High I stumbled into the music room running away from…"

"From who?" Martha prodded, and Ryan sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"The football jocks. They were…well they weren't pleasant. Anyway, I just walked in and there she was sitting at the piano and writing away furiously. I had never even known she liked musicals and plays, she always just seemed bored when Sharpay and I mentioned it."

"What did she say?"

"She made me promise not to say anything to anyone. And I didn't, not even Sharpay. I thought it was a mistake, of course, but I gave her my word. I mean, you guys know how good she is. But no, our freshman year Sharpay and I did _Guys and Dolls. _I would have loved to do _Twinkle Towne_ then."

"Was it written?" Gabriella asked incredulously, shocked that their composer had been so gifted at the age of fourteen.

"Well the song I stumbled in on was 'What I've Been Looking For' so I don't know. I think she could have had it done. But instead…" He trailed off, finishing his mug and setting it down on the table.

"So when did Mrs. Darbus find out she could play?"

"I finally convinced her to go to Mrs. D that summer. Our first day of sophomore year we went in, sang the song, and Mrs. Darbus was in love. She, of course, had already mapped out the year's performances and gotten the rights, but she slated _Twinkle Towne_ for our junior year."

"And once Sharpay found out?" Taylor asked, almost dreading the answer.

"She was furious," Ryan confirmed. "Claimed that Kelsi didn't want us to succeed, that she was holding us back. I think that was the first time I ever yelled at my sister."

"You yelled at Sharpay?" Martha shook her head, unable to believe it.

"Well not at school, but when we got home I let her have it. Kelsi found out and got mad at me for jeopardizing my status with Sharpay. So we made a pact…when Sharpay was around we would just let her go, even if we didn't agree."

"But if she gets everything she wants, she'll never learn," Gabriella asserted.

"She gets whatever she wants at home, and at Lava Springs. You saw that last summer. Keeping the peace with her is sometimes easier than arguing." Taylor shook her head at the boy.

"You weren't very nice to Kelsi last year with the musical and everything. Not to mention that whole 'changing the callbacks' thing." Ryan shrank down in his seat as he mumbled something, and the girls craned their necks in.

"Pardon?" Martha asked.

"Look, I'm not proud of the way I was. I apologized to Kelsi last year and she forgave me. I guess I never really apologized to you guys so…I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," the three girls chorused, and Ryan grinned.

"It's getting late…or early…" Taylor said as she yawned. Martha's eyes were drooping and Gabriella stood.

"We're going back to my room to try and sleep some more. Mom said it was okay for you to crash here," she indicated the long couch, and Ryan nodded his thanks. "Good night."

"Night." He stretched out on the couch and sent a text message to Jack's PDA letting him know where he was, then drifted off into a restful sleep.

* * *

Because I apparently can't go one chapter without Kelsi falling asleep on Ryan somehow...wow, just noticed that. Ah well....


	7. Chapter 6

"Morning sunshine!" Ryan jumped and rolled off the couch, landing with a thud on the floor. Giggling from above him made him stand quickly, and his face flushed as he realized all four girls were standing there in their pajamas laughing, though Kelsi seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"That's a good look for you Ry," Gabriella reached up and mussed with his hair, and Ryan realized he'd fallen asleep with his beanie on. Moving around had dislodged the hat and given him a really bad case of bed head. He scowled good-naturedly at them and stalked off to the bathroom as the girls went to the kitchen for breakfast. When he came back out he was more presentable, but they were still shocked to see the normally well-groomed, fashion-conscious boy in simple torn jeans and a faded coca-cola t-shirt. He sat down at the table between Kelsi and Martha and laid his head down on his arms.

"What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.

"Just after eleven," Taylor answered nonchalantly. "What's for breakfast?"

Gabriella opened the fridge searching for something to eat. She pulled out a gallon of milk and set it on the table. She then grabbed five bowls and five spoons, depositing those before retrieving three different types of breakfast cereal from the pantry.

"Cereal," she said finally, and the five of them were quiet as they ate. Kelsi didn't bring up last night, so no one else was going to mention it.

"What are everyone's plans today?" Ryan asked finally, drinking the rest of his milk from the bowl.

"The boys are doing double practice today," Taylor answered, "So I thought we'd get caught up on our homework then go meet them at the mall."

"I have cheer practice later," Martha said. "We're running through some new routines for the championship game."

"Sounds like fun. What about you Kelsi?" The girl shrugged as she stared down her Cheerios.

"Morning kids!" Leticia entered the kitchen happily, earning chipper good mornings from some and grumbles from others. "I see you've found the cereal," she said slyly. "Oh Ryan, your father called and said that you, me and Kelsi are meeting him at your house at noon." Ryan shot a look over at his friend and nodded.

"Of course." Kelsi stood and put her empty bowl in the sink before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"How is she holding up?" Mrs. Montez asked, and the teens shared a look before Ryan answered.

"As well as can be expected, I guess."

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" Ryan shrugged.

"My guess is legal stuff. Kelsi won't be eighteen until May so…"

"Well she's more than welcome to stay with us until college. But we should get going."

"I'll go get Kelsi," Gabriella offered, standing up from the table. Ten minutes later the two girls returned fully dressed. Taylor and Martha had disappeared upstairs moments before, and Ryan could hear them giggling about something from the front door. Gabriella hugged Kelsi goodbye and joined her friends as they got ready for the day.

"I'll follow you, Ryan," Mrs. Montez said, getting into her van. Kelsi looked at the van, then at Ryan's car. "Go ahead, sweetie," Leticia pushed, and Kelsi walked slowly over to the passenger side of the Honda Acura. Ryan opened the door for her and she shot him a questioning look as she climbed in.

"Hey, chivalry isn't dead you know," he winked at her as he shut the door and jogged around to the driver's side. Neither said anything on the trip to the Evans estate, but the silence was not as uncomfortable as she expected. Kelsi just stared at the window as Ryan sang along to the radio; a few times he tried to get her sing with him, but she didn't really feel like singing.

When they pulled up Kelsi couldn't help the look of astonishment that crossed her features. She had been asleep the last time she'd arrived here, and at night you couldn't really see just how expansive the manor really was. A doorman opened her door for her and held out a hand, but she ignored him and stood on her own. Mrs. Montez was also escorted from her van to the door, and she shot a look at Ryan.

"My my, Ryan, your house is beautiful."

"Thanks," he replied. In truth, he'd been nervous when she'd told him that his father wanted to meet here. It's not that he didn't appreciate his wealth, he just didn't like flaunting it quite as much as Sharpay did. The front door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Evans stepped out. Mrs. Evans immediately pulled Kelsi into a hug, crooning her condolences before Ryan could pull her away. Mr. Evans shook hands with Mrs. Montez as they all entered the foyer.

"Everyone's set to go in my office. This way." Neither of them mentioned Ryan's abrupt departure last night or the reason, and Ryan was grateful for small favors. When they entered the office Ryan was unsurprised to see Jules there, as well as Judge Nolan. But Detective Casey and the police chief were also in attendance, as well as a very stern looking woman in a brown business suit. Introductions were made and Ryan found out she was Anita Blair, the social worker assigned to Kelsi's case. The teens were settled in chairs near the wall as the adults situated themselves around the desk.

"The papers are all ready for Mrs. Montez to take legal custody of Kelsi," Jules started off. "All that is required are signatures from you, Judge Nolan, and Ms. Blair." The stern woman cleared her throat and shuffled through some papers, though it was clear she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Are we sure this is what's best for the minor in question? My background check of Mrs. Montez shows that she's has not retained the same residence more than two years in the last thirteen."

"What would be best for _Kelsi_," Jules emphasized her name, "would be not pulling her away from her classes four months before graduation."

"Not to mention her friends," Mrs. Montez added.

"I'm just not sure how you plan to support another teenager financially, Mrs. Montez. What of her college education?" Ms. Blair seemed determined to send Kelsi to a group home.

"Her father set up a trust fund for her that she will have access to upon turning eighteen. She doesn't have to worry about college."

"I didn't know that," Kelsi whispered quietly to Ryan, and he smiled at her.

"There is another option. She can be emancipated…she is almost eighteen after all, and she would have immediate access to her trust fund," Judge Nolan offered. "The only question we need to consider is what's best for Kelsi, and I think she's the only one qualified to answer that question. Kelsi?" Ryan pushed her forward, and she stepped toward the circle of adults.

"Uh…" she looked at each one in turn and took a deep breath. "I want to stay at East High and finish my senior year. I want to write and compose for the Spring Musical, and I want to go to my prom. I don't want to leave." Everyone but Ms. Blair was smiling at the girl, and Judge Nolan nodded.

"Well then, I think that answers that question. I'll put through the motion that you be legally emancipated, giving you full access to your trust fund, and you can stay with Mrs. Montez until you head off to college." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Ms. Blair pursed her lips as she signed the court order just above Judge Nolan's name. Finally, Kelsi signed her name under the two and stepped back toward Ryan as the adults finalized the plans.

"I'm glad you get to stay," he told her sincerely as he pulled her into a hug.

"Kelsi," the judge called, and she turned from Ryan toward them. "Could you stay a moment after? We have some things we have to discuss." She nodded, and the Evans - including Ryan - saw Ms. Blair and Mrs. Montez out to their cars. Kelsi was left alone with Jules and the judge, and the elderly man laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to finalize funeral arrangements," he said carefully, and Kelsi nodded.

"I believe the easiest thing would be next Saturday so that you and your friends don't have to miss school," Jules suggested. Kelsi thought of her friends and how supportive they had been, and then of the state championships scheduled for Thursday. She didn't want Chad and Troy and the others worried about her during their big game. And, if she admitted the truth to herself, she wanted the whole ordeal over as soon as possible. She had finally allowed herself to grieve last night, and she had vaguely recalled someone coming in and holding her. When she woke the next morning Gabriella had explained everything to her, and she had been so embarrassed that she couldn't even talk to Ryan the next morning. But in allowing herself to finally let go, she felt she for the first time that she could move on from this.

"Sooner," she said. "What about Wednesday?" She knew they had a math quiz Monday, and a history test Friday, and they obviously couldn't miss Thursday.

"Wednesday morning?" Jules looked at the judge, and he nodded. "Good, I'll call the proper people and get it set up."

"But…" Kelsi bit her lip anxiously. "I can't really…pay for a funeral," she said finally.

"Don't worry about that, love," the judge answered. "Your dad's life insurance takes care of that sort of thing," he explained. "And the rest will be added to your trust fund."

"I never even knew he'd set up a trust fund for me," she told them, and Jules pulled out an envelope.

"I contacted some people and put together the figures. It seems that he and your mother started it when she was pregnant with you, and a portion of his paycheck had been going in every two weeks. Add in interest, and you have approximately $120,000 in the bank right now." Kelsi sank down into a nearby chair and put her head in her hands. "After funeral costs and the like, you'll probably have to double that from his life insurance policy." Kelsi felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she hid her face as the emotions overcame her. She felt someone place a heavy hand on her back.

"There there, love," the judge deep voice spoke. "Vance, Jules and I will take care of the arrangements. My advice to you is to let your friends be there for you, and know that your dad wouldn't want you to be miserable for too long." Kelsi nodded but didn't lift her head, and she heard the two men pack up their things and leave her alone in the office. A few moments later the door opened again, and she heard two sets of footfalls. A pair of pink converse sneaks entered her vision, and she smiled as she looked up into Sharpay's grinning face.

"Come on," she said, reaching out for Kelsi's hand. "Ryan and I are taking you to lunch." Kelsi allowed herself to be pulled from her chair, but she was more than surprised when Sharpay pulled her in for a hug. When she pulled away neither girl said anything, but Kelsi smiled her thanks anyway. Sharpay wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Ryan stepped up to her other side. She noticed he'd changed from his extremely casual look to one she was more accustomed to, though his father had obviously gotten to his hat. Kelsi reached up and pulled it slightly to the left like he liked it and he slung his arm over Sharpay's, sandwiching her between the Evans twins.

* * *

Look I did it! She didn't fall asleep on him! Huzzah!!


	8. Chapter 7

Lunch had turned into a Sharpay shopping spree, and Kelsi had even picked something up for the funeral. By the time she was dropped off at the Montez household it was almost eight in the evening. When she knocked on the door no one answered, and she berated herself for not calling ahead to be sure someone was home. She pulled out her phone and dialed Gabriella's number, unsurprised when Troy answered.

"Hey there, Playmaker. How are you doing?"

"Um, fine I guess. Hey, can I talk to Gabriella?"

"Sure thing." There was noise on the phone as, presumably, it was passed from person to person. The next voice she heard, however, was not the girl she wanted to talk to.

"Hey Small Person," Chad said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Gabriella's house," she answered. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at Taylor's," he replied. "Tell your boy to get you here now."

"My boy?" she asked, and her eyes caught the sight of a pink convertible pulling back into the driveway. Ryan hopped out, obviously arguing with his sister about something. "Hang on Chad," she covered the mouthpiece with her hand and raised her eyebrows in question at the boy now in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I told Shar to wait to see if you could get into the house. Where is everyone?"

"At Taylor's," she replied. "Chad said we should head over." Ryan bowed grandly and swept his hand toward the convertible.

"Your chariot, m'lady," he said dramatically, and Kelsi laughed as she put the phone back to her ear.

"We're on our way," she told him before hanging up.

When they arrived fifteen minutes later Taylor's mom directed them to the basement, where the rest of the gang was waiting patiently for them. When they entered everyone looked at Kelsi with what she could only describe as eagerness, and she was cautious as they descended the stairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked warily. Martha was nearly jumping up and down with excitement, and finally she couldn't contain herself.

"We're all doing the Spring Musical!" she yelled, and a few people shook their heads. Kelsi looked at Troy for explanation, and he gestured to the couch as he explained.

"Well," he said as the three drama clubbers sat down, "we talked it over and we decided that we all wanted to do something together, one last time…something fun."

"Yippee," Sharpay said sarcastically, earning her an elbow from Zeke. "I mean, what did you have in mind?" Everyone laughed at her forced cheerfulness and Kelsi realized that even though she'd come a long way since the summer, Sharpay was still Sharpay.

"Well," Chad answered, "We were thinking about doing a show about us, about our last days at East High." Immediately Kelsi's head began filling with ideas, lyrics, and numbers. Ryan watched her eyes glaze over and knew she was sold.

"We could include prom," Taylor added.

"And the championships," this from Jason.

"And our plans for the future," Gabriella put in.

"And end it all with graduation," Troy finished. "What do you think?" Ryan turned around and shared a look with Sharpay, and the two of them grabbed Kelsi and made a show of discussing it in the corner. Finally they turned around grinning.

"Sounds like fun," Sharpay said cheerily, and the basement erupted into cheers. "Just make sure you win that game of yours," she looked pointedly at the Wildcat basketball team.

"Oh no worries there," Chad answered. "East High is guaranteed a back to back championship." He shared high fives with his teammates before Taylor held up her hands.

"Alright, well let's get planning."

________________________________________________________

Monday morning rolled around and Kelsi once again awoke to a strange household. The pain she had felt the past weekend had dulled, and she knew that this week would be hard for her. But she also knew that she could get through it with her friends at her side.

She got ready for school and followed Gabriella to the bus stop, then met Taylor at school as they stepped off. She listened as the two girls chatted about the yearbook and the amount of work that was needed to put the whole thing together. Kelsi's mind was on the upcoming show, however, and her mind was still running through lines and chords as they walked through the halls of East High.

Kelsi waved goodbye as she stepped up to her locker. But she wasn't alone for long as Ryan and Sharpay arrived at school. Ryan pulled his math book out as Sharpay turned the dials on her dual-pink lockers. Kelsi rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and Ryan laughed with her as Sharpay went through her morning routine of kissing Boi's picture and checking her reflection.

"Ready," she announced as she closed the doors, and Kelsi fell into step with Ryan behind Sharpay as they walked to homeroom. Kelsi had heard about Mrs. Darbus' odd behavior last Friday, but she didn't expect to be pulled into a smothering hug the moment she walked into the door.

"Oh, dear Kelsi, I'm so sorry about your father," she said immediately.

"Um…thanks?" Kelsi answered, unsure how to respond. Finally, Mrs. D released her and she stumbled back toward her desk. Those classmates who hadn't been privy to the weekend's events were clueless, but either none cared enough to question the girl or they simply didn't know how.

Troy and Chad slid into homeroom just as the bell rang, and Mrs. Darbus favored them with disapproving looks as they raced to their seats. "Just under the wire, gentlemen," she warned, and they grinned back cheekily.

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus," Troy spoke for them. "We got accosted in the hallway by well-wishers," he explained.

"Ah yes, our beloved championship game is this Thursday," Mrs. Darbus replied with only mild distaste. She and the athletic community of East High had struck up a tense but amiable relationship since the co-captains of the basketball team had joined her Drama Club. "And after that, our focus must turn to our Spring Musical."

"Actually Mrs. Darbus," Sharpay stood up quickly, and the teacher yielded the floor to the drama club's president, "I think we've come up with a great idea for that."

"We?" Mrs. Darbus seemed genuinely surprised that the diva would willingly share the spotlight, but she suspected that had something to do with the friendships she'd developed over the summer and the past months.

"Guys?" Sharpay turned to the class, and nine people raised their hands.

"Well," Mrs. Darbus, "let us convene in the theater during free period." The bell rang and there was a cacophony of desks moving and shuffling as the group bid each other goodbye. Kelsi walked to math class flanked on either side by Ryan and Sharpay, which was a switch from her usual position following the twins.

"I didn't study at all," Kelsi whispered to herself as Mrs. Parker handed out the math quizzes. But she had decided upon arriving at school that she would not request any special treatment from her teachers, and she worked her way through the questions as best she could. In the end she figured she managed a low B, which would keep her average high enough exempt her from the final.

Chad and Gabriella met her outside the door when the bell rang, and Kelsi bid goodbye to the Evans twins as Gabriella began chatting about the new reading assignment they'd gotten in English. She nearly slept through History, earning her a stern but understanding glare from Mr. Daniels, but she managed to stay awake by pulling out her music notebook and going over cadences and lyrics. After the announcement in the basement, Kelsi had spent all weekend working on numbers, writing out parts and harmonies, and fiddling with melodies. Her current piece was one she had told herself she was writing for Troy and Gabriella, but as the lyrics poured out of her it was getting harder and harder to convince herself of that. Humming softly, she finished off the first stanza leading into the chorus.

_You're on my mind, you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright even if we're miles apart_

The bell for free period cut through her thoughts, and she slammed her notebook shut and shoved it into her bag along with her history book. She walked with Chad and Gabriella toward the theater, excited about the prospect of creating another wonderful show with her friends.

* * *

Because I couldn't have a Ryelsi fic without this song...on my boxstr...enjoy...

Also, the next drabble is up in _Snapshots _that ties into this chapter. Go check it out.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, so this is a short one, but necessary to move the story forward. We're getting to canon plot now, so you'll start to see dialogue that looks eerily familiar.

* * *

Mrs. Darbus watched as ten very excited people entered the auditorium chatting a mile a minute about five different things. Kelsi and Ryan were deep in discussion over something in her music notebook while the basketball team was bonding over something no doubt related to the big upcoming game. Sharpay was chatting at Zeke, though his focus was still on Troy and his team, and Gabriella and Taylor were swapping photos for the yearbook while talking with Martha about prom. As they approached the piano Kelsi took her usual spot at the bench, and Mrs. Darbus doubted even they realized what they were doing as they situated themselves around the composer. She watched for a moment from stage left as their conversations wound down, but when Chad started dribbling his ever-present basketball on her beloved stage she had to step in.

"Mr. Danforth," she announced, snapping her fingers. He tossed the ball to her and she set it down where she was before she walked over to them. "Now what has you all jittery with excitement?" Kelsi pulled a folder from her bag and handed it across the piano to her drama teacher. Mrs. Darbus took it and thumbed through it, looking at her students' ideas for creating their own show. She recognized each person's handwriting as they each had something to contribute, from Sharpay's elegant script about her own solo part to Jason's less than tidy scrawl as an addendum to Chad and Troy's basketball number.

"I love it," she announced finally, and they all cheered. "We'll call it 'Senior Year!' Everyone will play themselves and believe me when I tell you that it's more of a challenge than playing a role." She stopped as she saw Kelsi and Ryan once again bent over her notebook and smiled. "Ryan will choreograph," she announced, causing the boy's head to shoot up in surprise.

"What?"

"Kelsi will compose, and I will direct." Kelsi and Ryan received a few pats on the back as Mrs. Darbus tossed Chad his ball back.

"That is all for now. Kelsi and Ryan see me after school to go over more details. For now, I suggest you get a head start on your homework. The end of senior year can be brutal for some." And with that she exited, leaving the Wildcats alone on stage.

"Well, we have twenty minutes till lunch," Troy said, eyeing Chad's basketball.

"Practice," the team said together, and they bid the rest of them goodbye as they made their way to the gym.

"We should probably keep working on the yearbook," Taylor said, pulling Martha and Gabriella away from the stage and out the back door. Sharpay pulled her cell phone from her bag and began texting someone as she walked down stage, leaving Ryan standing next to the piano. Kelsi was absently playing, her fingers flying over the keys unbidden creating a melody from her heart.

"That's pretty good," Ryan commented as he joined her on the bench.

"Oh," she stopped, focusing her attention on him. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize…no one else in this whole school can do what you do." Kelsi put her hands back on the keys and began playing a jazzy riff. She wasn't reading music, so Ryan assumed it was a song she'd written and memorized, but he didn't recognize it.

"What's that?" She shrugged and continued playing, slowing the tempo down a bit but keeping the blues vibe. "Start over," he asked, and she played the opening riff once more. Just before she hit the first chord he took a breath and started singing.

"_It's our last chance to take the stage before we go our separate ways_," he sang softly, and she smiled at him.

"That was good," she said as she pulled out her notebook and began scribbling down notes and words. "But this word should be 'share' not 'take'…"

"It's your show, Miss Composer," he bowed in his seat and she laughed at him as she continued the sequence, writing more words and adding music. He watched over her shoulder as her ideas poured onto the paper. He'd seen the final products of her genius, but in nearly six years he'd never actually watched her create a piece before. Fifteen minutes later it was done and she put her pencil down and began playing.

"That was amazing, Kelsi," he told her as she played the opening riff. He let her take the lead, singing the first line solo, and he joined in harmony on the next. Their voices blended perfectly as they sang together, and both realized they had just created their opening number.

* * *

Yay, another Ryelsi moment. Trust me when I tell you those are going to be coming more frequently. And I just love those two singing together...their voices complement each other very well. I cut the song so it's just the opening riff, it's in my boxstr.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, tissue alert: it's funeral day. I adapted a previously used sermon, but since all I had was the outline most of it's me. Not meant to be soap-boxy…I am all about everyone believing whatever they want. It's just that most pastors tend to stick THE MESSAGE in during funerals, so I tried to convey that as much as possible without being preachy...I hope it worked.

* * *

Kelsi's alarm sounded loudly at six-thirty on Wednesday morning, but she had already been awake for several hours just lying bed and staring at the ceiling. Today was the day she buried her father, and her chest constricted as she tried to prepare herself for the day to come. The gang and their families were coming over at eight to carpool together to the funeral home. She had been more surprised when she found out that not only had her friends been excused from school that day by their parents, but each of her friend's parents would also be in attendance.

Kelsi thought back to exactly one year ago when her only friends were Ryan (when he wasn't being Sharpay's loyal brother) and her dad. It really was amazing, she thought, how one person - one instant - could change everyone so much.

She rolled out of bed determined to face today with as much bravado as she could muster. She pulled the curtains back, almost sad to see the beginnings of what was sure to be a perfect day in Albuquerque. She gathered her things and went to the bathroom, unsurprised to hear the other two occupants of the house already up and going. She had learned that both Gabriella and her mother were naturally early risers, and both cheery morning people. Kelsi was most definitely not a morning person…not until after her shower and tea anyway.

The outfit Sharpay had picked out for her was simple but elegant. The knee length black skirt wasn't really her style, but the black Mary Janes and blouse were comfortable enough that she didn't mind. She had even been told that her solid black beret would be perfectly acceptable head wear for this outfit, and as she finished her shower she decided to pull her hair up into a simple bun before donning the cap. By the time she was dressed and walked down stairs it was just after seven-thirty, and she entered the kitchen to make her morning tea.

"Morning Kelsi," Gabriella greeted, though she was pleased to note that the girl's normal chipper attitude had been dulled down in deference to the day.

"Morning," Kelsi replied as she went through her daily routine. With the water set to boil and the tea bags ready, she sat down at the table to wait. Mrs. Montez pushed a pile of toast toward her, and she took a few slices grudgingly. She wasn't at all hungry but she knew she wouldn't get a chance to eat until after the grave side ceremony at ten-thirty, and she hadn't really eaten anything for dinner the previous night despite numerous attempts by Troy and Gabriella.

The doorbell rang and Leticia stood up from the table, squeezing Kelsi's shoulder as she passed. Kelsi listened as the door opened and Gabriella's mom greeted the first ones to arrive.

"She's in the kitchen with Gabi," Mrs. Montez's voice floated across the living room, and seconds later Troy, Chad, and Taylor walked in. Troy and Chad were in black dress shirts and jeans, while Taylor was sporting a simple black dress with matching flats. Kelsi stood and accepted hugs from each of them as the doorbell rang again. This time all the teens went to the living room as the door opened and Jason, Martha, and Zeke walked through the door. Jason had thrown on black cargo pants and a black polo shirt while Zeke and Martha had actually worn what looked like business suits, though Martha's blouse was a deep emerald rather than black, and Zeke was sporting a navy undershirt. Once again Kelsi was pulled into a round of hugs as the Wildcats greeted each other.

"How you holding up, Kels?" Chad asked finally, and Kelsi just shrugged.

"It seems surreal," she admitted. "I mean…" she trailed off, unsure how to elaborate, but the others seemed to understand and didn't press. Once more the doorbell rang, and when it opened Ryan let Sharpay enter the room first as per usual.

Sharpay, like Taylor, had opted for a black dress, but it was clear that Sharpay had paid a lot more for hers. The elegant cut was tailor-made for the drama queen, and her matching shoes and purse were both classy and tasteful. Ryan had also dressed up in a tailored three piece suit with a black shirt and thin silver tie. The black fedora that topped his head wasn't cocked as usual, though there was a single pale cyclamen pinned to it. After another round of hugs and some last minute adjustments to wardrobe, the ten teens and Mrs. Montez walked outside to meet the parents who had congregated by the cars. Kelsi was shocked to find herself pulled into hugs by people she hadn't ever met, but each one made her feel like family.

All in all there were twenty-four people in five cars as they drove across town to the Riverside Funeral Home. Kelsi and Zeke had been ushered into the Evans' white Rolls Royce limo, and she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt until Ryan placed a firm hand over hers. She looked up into his eyes and he squeezed her hand in reassurance as he smiled. She tried to return the gesture but she found she didn't have it in her to smile today. Sharpay reached over and grabbed her other hand, and Kelsi held onto the Evans twins as they pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home.

Kelsi met with the funeral director, an aging woman named Meredith with a firm handshake and comforting smile. Everyone present signed the guest book as Meredith took Kelsi through the procedure of the day. It was simple really, she explained. Once everyone was seated Kelsi would escorted to the front row by the pastor who would drop her there and continue to the podium. He would say his words, then Kelsi would stand and give her eulogy.

"I don't really have a eulogy," she admitted. "I've tried for four days to come up with something to say but it's…" she stopped, choking back tears, and Meredith gave her a smothering hug.

"There there, dear, dry your eyes."

"Could I play a song on the piano?" she asked as she pulled away from the motherly woman.

"Well of course! That would be beautiful honey. After that everyone will stand up and walk by to pay respects and then leave to get in their cars. You'll be the last left in here to say your goodbyes, then we'll go to the graveside ceremony. Once that's done, we'll come back here to get the flowers." Kelsi nodded, and Meredith left her in the back to compose herself as she checked on the last minute details. Kelsi peeked a look into the room, surprised to see so many people gathered to say goodbye to her dad. His co-workers from the _Albuquerque Journal_ were all there, as well as a few people Kelsi recognized as her dad's poker friends. Someone had obviously contacted a few people from her father's alma mater, because there were a few people gathered together sporting Northwestern pins on their collars. Judge Nolan and Jules were there, though Kelsi wondered if they were there because of her or because of Mr. Evans. The East High crew and family were sitting on the right side near the front, and Kelsi wondered briefly if she was going to be the only one in the front row.

"Good morning, Miss Nielsen," a friendly voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned to face a middle-aged man in black slacks and button-up shirt. He held a worn-out Bible in his hands, and Kelsi realized this must be the pastor.

"Good morning," she returned as she heard Meredith asking everyone to take their seats. Soft piano music was floating over the speakers as people began separating and sitting down for the start of the ceremony. The pastor took Kelsi's small hand and smiled warmly.

"I'm Tom Bellows,. How are you doing?" he asked sincerely, and she found herself smothering her typical "I'm fine" response. She settled for a glance at the room and a small shrug. "Well, that's perfectly acceptable in the circumstances. I'm sure your father is very proud of you for being so brave, but don't forget that it's completely natural to cry and grieve for a lost loved one." Kelsi nodded, feeling the tears welling up already. How was she going to get through this? Her eyes fell on her friends sitting quietly and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Even Chad was going without his basketball today, his hands full with Taylor and his mother for the moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked the girl in front of him, and he watched as she took a deep breath and stood straight.

"Yes." He took her hand as the music faded and everyone sat quietly as she walked down the aisle toward the front row. He stopped and spoke quietly to her, squeezing her shoulder in support.

"You'll be okay," she sat down in the front row feeling very isolated all by herself. As Tom continued his walk to the podium, however, she heard rustling and her pew filled with nine other Wildcats. She scooted over a little to let Ryan sit on the end, and Sharpay immediately claimed the seat on her other side. Kelsi watched as her friends settled down, and no one seemed to be bothered enough to point out that the front row was for family only. As far as Kelsi was concerned, they were her family.

"Good morning," Tom spoke clearly, his deep voice reaching even the back of the room effortlessly. Kelsi remembered briefly her first few days in the drama department as Mrs. Darbus had explained the method of projection, asking each person to demonstrate. Kelsi had finally gotten it on the third try, but she was so naturally introverted that her demeanor hadn't gotten her too many points with the notoriously boisterous theater dame.

"Ecclesiastes tells us 'There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die.' Last Friday, we all woke up and went about our lives completely unaware that the very world was changing for Daniel Nielsen and his daughter. Now, for all of us, it is a time of confusion, a time of shock and questioning why. There is disappointment of things left unsaid, and disparagement at the tragedy of it all. It is a time of sorrow because we will not wake up tomorrow and see Daniel's smiling face, or be able to reach out and touch him." Kelsi felt the tears flowing freely down her face, and Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out two handkerchiefs, handing one to Kelsi and the other to Sharpay. His arm laid across the back of the pew was resting on both girls' shoulders, offering his silent support for them, and Kelsi felt herself lean toward him slightly as she wiped her face.

"The answers to our questions are not easily given. What we can hold on to is the absolute knowledge that God's wisdom is infinite, and that His love for us endures above all else. Why, you may ask, was Daniel taken from this world at the young age of thirty-eight? Daniel willingly risked his life, in fact gave it gladly, to save his daughter from sure harm. And that, my friends, is unconditional love. One message we get from Jesus' story, in fact the most important one, is that there is no greater love than sacrifice, and we must trust in Him above all else." He took a breath and flipped the page, and Kelsi took the chance to glance down the pew at her friends. The guys were trying to be strong for the girls, who were weeping openly, but Kelsi could see many of them with tears in their eyes.

"Daniel worked as a journalist here in town, and as I talk to his friends and co-workers, I cannot find a single person with a bad word to say about him. Always the first to lend a hand, whether it be on a hard-hitting story or his elderly neighbor's fence. Never one to say no to someone in trouble. Daniel was the type of person who always had something good to say about someone, no matter their quirks. But the one thing everyone has said above all else is: he loved his daughter very much, and he was so proud of her.

"If there is a lesson to be learned from Daniel's story, I believe he would want this to be a time where we don't allow grief to overwhelm us, but that we would reach out to those around us. How many times have we heard about someone passing, only to have friends and family regret the what ifs? What if they had only said, done the things they should have? Would it all be different?

"How many people do we brush by on a daily basis and take for granted that they will be there tomorrow? People in our classes, our communities, our work places…even our own families. Are we connecting in a meaningful way? Daniel has, without knowing it, brought us all together here, has modeled for us what it means to really love others, and to have others love him in return. Imagine if each of us affected by Daniel would leave this place and resolve to continue his work to no longer take for granted those around us. To pay forward every act of kindness, and to seek out those we sometimes forget and let them know we care. To share one another's burdens, and to appreciate every person for the unique wonder they are. Imagine if one man can have such an impact on all of our lives. Imagine the impact we can have on each other's lives." He paused, letting the words wash over the congregation.

"C.S. Lewis said, 'God whispers to us in our well being. He shouts to us in our pain.' Tragic events like this serve as a wake up call for our desperate need for a right relationship with God, and with our fellow man. Right now Daniel is in a place where there is no suffering, where he is being led by the hand by his Savior, and where he can look down on us all and be thankful that he had such a wonderful impact on all our lives. Please bow your heads." As one the gathered closed their eyes and bowed their heads, some praying, some merely keeping politely silent as others spoke to their god.

"Father, we thank you today for Jesus, who has loved and cared so much for Daniel that He went before and laid down His life for him. Thank you for providing for Daniel in life…and in death…and now in eternity. Thank you for the wonderful privilege to know and love Daniel for the short time we had. Be with his family now as they grieve, Father, and bring peace and understanding to their hearts. In His Holy Name we pray. Amen." A murmured Amen echoed through the chapel, and Tom walked down the steps toward Kelsi. She stood up and hugged the man in thanks, her tears soaking his jacket unashamedly. Soft music played as he spoke soft, comforting words to her, and finally she was ready for her part. Tom took a seat across the aisle as Kelsi walked to the piano in the corner. She lifted the lid and sat upon the bench, her nerves washing away at the comforting sight of the ivory and black keys. She began the opening strains of Amazing Grace, and she heard quiet whispers of those who didn't know she could play. But when the time came for her to sing, she found she could barely manage more than a weak melody.

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_," she started, her voice thick with tears and emotion. She swallowed hard, hoping to clear her throat enough to continue.

Ryan watched as she battled with her emotions for control, and he could hear her voice straining with the effort. Without thinking, he stood up and joined her in the melody, careful not to sing over her beautiful voice.

"_That saved a wretch like me."_ Years of working in the theater with Ryan and Sharpay had taught Kelsi not to react to unexpected things, and it paid off as she continued without interruption. But Ryan was pleased to note her voice was stronger now, as if bolstered by his support.

"_I once was lost but now I'm found; was blind, but now I see_." Ryan knew this song by heart - it was one of his favorite hymns from his childhood. But he didn't know Sharpay knew it as well, and Ryan was surprised when his sister rose next to him and slipped her voice underneath theirs in quiet, simple harmony.

"_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear."_ One by one, the rest of the Wildcats rose, and those that didn't know the second and third verses hummed softly as the others sang. The choir of ten Wildcats sang through their tears, supporting their friend as she fought back her own tears to finish the song. Ryan had walked over to the piano, leaving the others singing in the pew as he sat next to her on the bench. They made it through the next two verses, but on the last everyone quieted down at a look from Sharpay, leaving Ryan and Kelsi to sing the final verse alone.

"_Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found; was blind but now I see."_ Kelsi finished the final strains of piano, and everyone was torn between clapping for them and not wanting to disrupt the beautiful moment. Kelsi allowed herself to be pulled into Ryan's arms as she cried for her father, and he simply sat there on the piano bench holding her while she grieved.

* * *

Whew. That was emotionally draining to write, and I'm kind of glad it's over. Song's up on boxstr, though it's not exactly what I have written. But it's the closest I could find. Most people know _Amazing Grace_, I just added it for posterity's sake. You may go blow your noses now.


	11. Chapter 10

Well the response to the last chapter was about what I was expecting. I don't like writing depressing scenes, but I committed myself to one or two when I started this fic so...I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Just before noon, Kelsi walked into the Montez household numbly as the others filed in behind her. She ignored them as she climbed the stairs to what was now her room and shut the door. Ryan took a step to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go, son," Mr. Evans said softly. "She needs some time alone now, I think. She'll come back down when she's ready." Ryan looked up the stairs once more and nodded, letting his father lead him to the kitchen where Leticia was getting drinks for everyone.

The rest of them had gathered in the backyard, and Ryan helped carry the drinks out as his dad held the door open. Ryan had to admit that his parents were surprising him these days; he'd expected them to be too busy to come with him to the funeral, much less the gathering after. But as he watched his mother talking amiably with the other moms, he smiled in relief. He was pulled into the circle of his friends as they talked about various topics from the game tomorrow to graduation. No one brought up what had happened in the funeral home, and Ryan was thankful. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to stand up and sing, but he'd known at the time that he was unable to sit there and watch Kelsi struggle alone.

An hour went by with no sign of Kelsi and finally Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself from the group, ignoring the knowing looks he got from the girls, and went into the house. He heard the familiar strains of a piano floating down the stairs and as he stepped up to the top landing he heard Kelsi's voice singing softly along with a tune he remembered well.

He stood in the hallway listening as Kelsi sang the slower version of _What I've Been Looking For _and Ryan grimaced as he remembered what he and Sharpay had done to that song for auditions. Kelsi had joked with him last summer that she could forgive him his horrible behavior, but if he ever mangled her songs like that again she'd have his head. He'd bowed in submission as she laughed at his antics, accepting his apology once more with fervor.

The tune changed and Ryan listened as she played the opening strains to _Breaking Free_. But right as the song was supposed to speed up, she shifted again into _Everyday. _Ryan listened as she moved through a large repertoire of songs, some of her own creation and some she just felt like playing. He didn't know how long he stood there listening to her pour her heart out through the piano, but soft footfalls behind him jolted him out of his reverie.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella's voice was quiet behind him, and the music continued on uninterrupted. Ryan just nodded, his eyes never leaving the door until he felt a small hand pushing him forward.

"What?" he turned to his friend only to find an understanding smile.

"Go," she encouraged, squeezing the boy's shoulder before walking back down the stairs to join her friends. Ryan swept the fedora off his head and ran a hand through his hair before replacing the hat carefully. He stepped up to the door and knocked softly, not surprised when the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Kelsi?" Ryan called through the door, and he heard shuffling before the door was opened. She'd changed out of her funeral attire into jeans and a purple long-sleeved blouse. Ryan felt a little silly in his suit so he shrugged his jacket off and draped it over a chair as Kelsi retuned to the bed. She'd gone back to her house yesterday to get the rest of her things, but she'd insisted that she hadn't needed help. Ryan could see several boxes full of clothes on the wall nearest the closet, and her hat collection was hanging on the far wall. But her most prized possession was the Yamaha keyboard her father had gotten her two Christmases ago. Ryan knew a lot of their songs had been composed on that keyboard, and she had her music notebook open in front of her.

Her fingers were tapping out a simple rhythm on the C arpeggio, her right hand improvising the scale every now and then for flavor. He just stood there watching, unsure what to do in this particular instance. Should he force her to talk about her feelings or wait until she brought it up? Did she even want him to be here? Should he go back downstairs?

"Are you going to stand there all day?" her voice answered his last question, and he nodded in defeat as he scooped up his jacket and made for the door. "No, wait," she jumped up from the bed and took a step towards him. "I didn't mean for you to go," she clarified. "I meant, are you going to join me?" She gestured to the bed and the keyboard, and he rewarded her with a charming smile.

"Of course, Kels." He threw his jacket back over the chair and settled in next to her on the bed. Her legs were crossed in front of her and his left leg was dangling off the side, but they both managed to fit in front of the keyboard. She didn't say anything so Ryan stayed quiet as well, determined to let her talk on her own time. Her fingers played over a few more songs before she sighed deeply.

"Thank you," she said finally. "I don't think I could have gotten through today without you…all of you, I mean," she corrected hastily. Her hair hid the blush on her face, but Ryan just shrugged.

"We're here for you, Kelsi. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now, but if you want to talk, we'll listen." She nodded but didn't say anything else. "What are you working on in that brilliant brain of yours?" he switched topics easily, peering over her shoulder to her newest composition. "_Never Alone_? I don't think I've heard that one. Will you play it for me?" He knew Kelsi rarely, if ever, actually sang solo in front of people. She was the exact opposite of his sister in almost every way - shy and quiet, working in the background, never in the spotlight. So when she took a breath and began, he was almost startled at the power in her voice.

"_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you, and heaven accept you when it's time to go home. May you always have plenty, the glass never empty, know in your belly you're never alone._" He followed along in her notebook through the next verse, noting the chord progressions and changes. Finally, she reached the chorus, her fingers gliding expertly across the keys.

"_Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby you're never alone_."

He was watching her now, the way she swayed with the rise and fall of the melody, how she closed her eyes on a part she knew well as if she were lost in the music. He'd give anything to be able to see that smile on her face everyday, like nothing in the world was wrong.

"_I have to be honest, as much as I wanted, I'm not gonna promise that the cold wind won't blow." _He could feel the emotion in her voice, and his eyes fell back onto the paper as he added harmony to her wonderful melody.

"_So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you, you're never alone_." She ended the song with a D chord as she looked up at him with a smile, and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Just as quickly he pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"Christ, Kelsi, I'm sorry," he ran a hand through his hair, knocking black fedora to the ground. "I just…God, I'm sorry." He backed toward the door, ignoring the fact that his hat and jacket were still in her room as he ran out. Kelsi sat completely still on the bed, still unsure if she had dreamed what had just happened. She heard the front door open and close, and she wondered briefly where Ryan was going without his parents and their limo. She quickly found a pair of shoes then ran down the stairs and out the door after him.

She saw him disappear around the corner of the trees that outlined the house and she called his name, but he didn't slow or turn around. He was faster than she was, and she feared she would lose him if he turned a corner, but she was determined not to give up. She knew he was feeling horrible about what happened, but she had to tell him that she didn't hate him for it. In fact, if she admitted the truth to herself, she'd been hoping for this since the summer - since the Ryan Evans only she knew was shown to the world.

"Ryan!" her voice broke on her tears, and she saw his feet stumble a bit. "Please stop!" He had been running across the small playground in the middle of the neighborhood but he slowed down underneath a tree, leaning against it for support as he caught his breath. She jogged to him, noting the tenseness in his back as she approached. When she put her hand on his shoulder he stiffened, attempting to pull away from her, but she held on and turned him around.

"Ryan, hey, it's alright," she told him, and took a step back.

"No it's not," he argued. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why not?" she argued back, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes widened comically as he took another step back and bumped into the tree.

"I mean…I just…" she thought he looked cute when he stammered. "Because you're still grieving and it feels like I'm taking advantage of you. And I can't do that. I won't," he said firmly. Kelsi looked up at the tree in thought, leaving Ryan in a moment of suspense he could barely stand. Finally, she looked back down at him and reached out to take his hand.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he repeated, completely confused by her meaning.

"Okay. We're friends above all else, Ryan, and I don't want that to end. So, for now, we forget about it." He let her pull him toward her until they were inches apart.

"'For now'?"

"Yes, 'for now,'" she teased. "And when you think an appropriate amount of time has passed," she said, reaching up to hug him, "Then we'll have this conversation again." As his arms went around her waist he couldn't believe his luck. Not only did Kelsi still want to be his friend after his horrible faux pas, but it seemed like her thoughts weren't far off of his.

"Come on," she pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him back toward the house. "You can help me finish the song."

* * *

Song's up on boxstr. This one's fantastic so check it out...also, the next drabble in _Snapshots _is up, it ties into this chapter. It's basically Kelsi's POV in her room.


	12. Chapter 11

Before I get started, there is something I'd like to say. *climbs up on soapbox* There are people here, in this very fandom, perhaps even reading this at the same time as you lucky readers, that are totally and completely awesome in every way. They encourage me when I do well, and kick me in the butt when I don't. They always there to offer constructive criticism, and let me tell you fledgling writers out there - if ever in your life you are lucky enough to have someone read your work and tear the everloving crap out of it, count yourself lucky. Lucky that there are people out there (i.e. HERE) that enjoy reading and writing as much as you and I do, and who genuinely care enough to offer their advice and knowledge. Sure, they could just hit the backspace key and ignore your story completely, but by taking the time to let you know what could be better and telling you what does work, they are helping you grow as a writer and as a person. Here are just a _**few**_ of these wonderful people (in no particular order people):

_SMARTALIENQT_

_JDPhoenix_

_Patron Saint of Mediocrity_

_angellwings_

_DCWorld_

_Sony89_

_Car2nfreak_

_digigirl02_

_Politics and Prose_

_Penny (ever the anonymous reviewer)_

_autumnamberleaves_

_bsbneysdc_

_Chromde_

_Winter Sapphire_

_Tohru Seraphina_

_A Annie N_

If you are lucky enough to have these people reading and reviewing your fics, then shout a huzzah to the world. People care. Okay, I'm getting down now. *climbs off soapbox*

And we're off! Okay, so here's the first official chapter that's AU of HSM 3. So enjoy.

* * *

_How in the world did I get talked into this? Oh yeah…Kelsi_

Ryan sighed heavily, but that only added to the stifling heat filling the head of the Wildcats' mascot suit. The normal mascot had come down with a nasty flu and they needed someone as acrobatic as the gymnast that usually filled the suit. And since Martha was the captain of the cheerleading squad she complained to Jason, who told Troy, who of course told Gabriella, who talked it over with Taylor and Kelsi, who volunteered Ryan, who couldn't really refuse. So here he was, over-exaggerating every move each time the Wildcats scored instead of being up in the stands with Kelsi, Gabi, and Taylor.

Things were definitely not looking good for the Wildcats at half-time, but Ryan had to focus on his "performance" as he backed up the drill team's show. He did a couple of cartwheels (which were _much _more difficult in the stupid suit) as Martha and her squad pumped up the crowd. Finally, after what was presumably a very excellent pep talk, the Wildcats came back out amid a torrent of cheers and began their pre-game warm-up with more enthusiasm than they'd left with.

Ryan took the moment to glance through the mesh that was the Wildcat mascot's mouth up to the stands. Gabriella was sandwiched between Kelsi and Taylor, and it looked like they were trying to out-scream each other. But while Gabi and Taylor were cheering for Troy and Chad, Kelsi was looking right at him and clapping with a big grin on her face. Feeling encouraged by her support, he took a running start across the gym floor and did a cartwheel, then a series of back hand springs before landing in the splits, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Ryan stood and took his place next to the bench as the second half started.

Everyone watched as the East High Wildcats came together and staged an upset New Mexico hadn't seen before. They held the Knights to just 19 points in the second half while racking up an astounding 39 themselves. As Jimmie Zara put the ball in off the backboard at the buzzer, the crowd exploded in cheers as they rushed the court to celebrate with their team. Someone, a trainer Ryan guessed, helped him pull the head off the suit before he passed out from heat exhaustion, and he jumped up and down with excitement as the crowd lifted Troy up with the championship trophy.

Later, at the after party, Ryan realized he couldn't take the rest suit off without help. And there was no way he was asking anyone but his sister, so he trudged back out to Bolton's backyard still in the lower half of the costume. He'd managed to get the top off and had put on a long sleeved white shirt underneath an East High tee, and topped the whole thing off with one of his favorite white hats. As he stepped back out into the throng, he just hoped no one would make a big deal.

"Dude, Ryan the game's over," someone commented with a grin, but he just flashed him a thumbs up.

"Be true to your school!" he returned, which earned him a high five from a random passerby. His eyes fell to the DJ as the song switched, and he was surprised to see Kelsi jamming away at the turntables next to a boy he'd seen around the halls. She looked like she was having the time of her life up there, and Ryan just watched her for a moment before Martha grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the mass of dancing bodies. Troy came by seconds later, but was gone just as quickly, and Ryan danced his way over to the DJ booth.

"Hey Kels!" he yelled over the noise and she looked up at him, her grin doubling at the ridiculous sight of him in just the lower half of the Wildcat costume.

"Having trouble?" she laughed as she stepped away from the turntables. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, boogieing as best he could in the suit.

"Nah, I just like the look," he joked as she laughed and danced. Leaning in, he whispered loudly so she could hear.

"Truthfully? I can't get it off." Unfortunately, he sounded more like a petulant five year old than he really wanted to, which caused her to laugh harder. She waved an apology as she looked him up and down.

"Need some help?" Ryan looked around and shrugged his shoulders as he followed Kelsi into the house. "Some game, huh?" she commented as she searched for any fastener that would make it easier for them to get the thing off.

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a while, but they really pulled through. Though I think Shar threatened Zeke with bodily harm if he ruined her show by losing the championship game." Kelsi laughed as she completed her circle around him.

"Well, I don't see any zippers or anything. We'll just have to pull it off." Ryan sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, which was difficult considering the tail of the costume constantly got in his way.

"This is totally embarrassing," he told her. She giggled at the blush creeping up his cheeks, but she just knelt down at his feet and grabbed the foot.

"Alright, here we go. You're wearing pants, right?" He glared at her and she laughed. "Just checking. Ready, one, two, three!" On three she tugged back hard, and he pulled his leg the other way. But apparently the costume had decided it had had enough of being stuck to Ryan, so when Kelsi and Ryan pulled in opposite directions it slipped off without difficulty. Unfortunately, this sent Ryan into the back of the couch and Kelsi tumbling across the floor with the lower half of a Wildcat in her hands.

"Kelsi are you alright?" Ryan was trying really hard not to laugh, especially since he didn't know if she was hurt, but as she sat back up he saw the tears of laughter rolling down her face. He joined her on the floor laughing, and it seemed as if neither could catch their breath.

"Hey, has anyone seen…" Mrs. Bolton stopped short at the sight of two of Troy's friends literally rolling on her living room floor laughing. Kelsi managed to get herself under control and she stood up, offering a hand down to Ryan. He grabbed it and hauled himself to his feet, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bolton," Kelsi chuckled, still holding half of the costume. Mrs. Bolton decided to ignore what she'd witnessed; it was good to see Kelsi smiling so soon after the funeral.

"Have you seen Troy? His father's looking for him."

"Uh, I think I saw him and Gabriella go up into the tree house," Ryan answered, taking the rest of the mascot from Kelsi.

"Thanks," and she was gone. Ryan looked down and sighed heavily.

"I should probably put this with the rest of the costume or I'll forget it here." Kelsi wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked back out to the backyard.

"Can you believe it?" she asked. "Back to back championships…the guys must be so proud."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for those West High boys," Ryan said. Kelsi's head whipped around with a look of confusion, and Ryan started laughing again. "I so had you," he teased. But his triumphant grin vanished as she advanced on him with a furious look, and he laughed as she chased him through the living room and back out into the party.

"Help! She's after me!" he screamed melodramatically, and everyone they passed jumped out of the way as Ryan bolted past with Kelsi hot on his heels. They ran by the swings where Chad and Taylor were deep in conversation, then darted through the crowd past the popcorn machine and trampoline. Ryan ran out the side gate into the empty front yard where he slowed down enough to allow Kelsi to plow into the back of him, sending them both sprawling in the grass laughing. She rolled off him onto her back as he turned over, and they laid in the front yard staring up at the sky together. After several minutes of silence, Ryan nudged her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he questioned quietly, not wanting to startle her out of her thoughts. But she just shrugged as her eyes traced over the constellations she could see. Her dad had loved astronomy, but Kelsi had never really been interested in the night sky. Now, she wished she paid a little more attention. A lone tear streaked down her face and fell into the grass, and she felt Ryan shift next to her.

"Hey, Kels, come on. Tell me what's wrong." She wiped her cheek stubbornly and sniffed, holding back more tears.

"My dad," she said quietly. "He loved the stars. He used to try and get me to come outside and just look at them, but I never did. I should have." Ryan propped himself up on one elbow.

"You can't do this Kelsi. You can't spend your life wondering what if. You'll be miserable."

"So what?" she bit back angrily, standing up quickly. "I should feel miserable. I just buried my father, Ryan! It's not exactly happy times right now. I'm sick of everyone telling me to get over it." Ryan stood up too, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, that's not fair. No one has told you to 'get over it.'" He reached out for her, but she stepped back, hugging her midriff protectively.

"I just want everyone to leave me alone!" she was screaming now, and attracting a fair bit of attention, but before he could respond she took off at a run toward the street. Ryan was too shocked to follow at first; he'd never heard Kelsi yell before. The normally soft-spoken composer had never even raised her voice, very often communicating without saying anything at all. But as she disappeared, he knew he couldn't let her go so easily. So without so much as a glance at the gathered audience, he ran after her.

She hadn't gotten far, however, before the pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed in the neighbor's yard in a heap of tears. He watched as her shoulders shook with the power of her sobs, and he stepped up to her and knelt down.

"I'm sorry," she cried, but he just shook his head.

"No, I understand, it's okay. Hey, no harm done." She looked up at him, her tears streaking her flushed face. But his eyes held only warmth and understanding and she broke down again. This time, however, Ryan leaned forward and pulled her against him, letting her hold onto him as she cried. Taylor and Chad came around the brush, having been directed by no less than fifteen people who'd seen Kelsi dart off in tears with Ryan close behind.

"Ryan?" Chad asked softly, and he looked up at his friends. Taylor didn't even bother with pleasantries as she moved to Kelsi's side and wrapped her arms around the girl. Ryan let go and stood up as Chad walked over.

"She'll be okay, but I need to get her home," he said.

"Tay's parents let her use the car tonight," Chad answered. "Let me check out with the guys and we'll go."

"Thanks Chad." Ryan's eyes never left Kelsi's sobbing form, though he felt the brotherly clap on the back Chad gave him as he left. Moments later he pulled up to the curb in Taylor's parents' Mazda, and Ryan helped Taylor support Kelsi to the back seat before climbing in after her. But Kelsi seemed to be done crying and spent the entire ride back to the Montez house staring out the window. Leticia had given Kelsi a key to the house earlier that week so Sunday's mishap wouldn't happen again. So Ryan waved at Chad and Taylor as they drove away while Kelsi opened the door.

"I'm alright now, Ryan," she said simply. "You don't have to stay." She tossed her keys into the tray by the door and heaved herself down onto the sofa. Ryan sat tentatively next to her, not touching, but close enough to offer his support.

"Well, I do kind of have to," he joked. "I texted Shar and she won't be picking me up until the party's over."

"It probably won't go on for too much longer," Kelsi returned. "It is a school night."

"Yeah don't remind me. I still have ten problems to finish for math."

"Why didn't you do them earlier?"

"Because _someone _volunteered me to be the team's mascot and I didn't have the time." He sent a sideways smirk at her, and she finally cracked a small smile.

"Hey, I was right wasn't I? You were great out there. I didn't even know you could do a back hand spring." Ryan shrugged.

"The benefits of dance and yoga…I'm very limber."

"And strong," she added. He made a show of flexing his bicep for her as he made a funny face.

"You know it!" At this she burst into giggles, and once again Ryan was astounded at his friend's resiliency. As they settled back onto the couch, Kelsi let her head fall to his shoulder as she sighed heavily.

"Did you know there are only sixteen weeks of school left?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Only?" he shot back. "It can't come fast enough."

"Yeah, but that means we only have eight weeks of rehearsals before opening night. You think we'll be ready?"

"Of course we will. With you composing, me choreographing, and Ms. D directing we can't go wrong." He let his head fall back onto the couch as she settled against him more comfortably.

"Thanks Ryan," she said quietly. "I really don't deserve you."

"Well who does really?" he joked, earning him a swift punch to the side. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," she shot back. "That's some ego, Evans."

"I'm Sharpay's _twin_, Nielsen. What did you expect?" He laughed with her as he marveled at their relationship. Not thirty minutes ago she was screaming at him to leave her alone, and now she was leaning against him in a dark living room taking comfort from his presence. Neither knew just how long they sat there in silence, but headlights through the front windows pulled both of them out of their thoughts Sure enough, Ryan could see Sharpay's pink mustang idling behind the Montez van as he stood up and lifted Kelsi to her feet. He could sense her nervousness, and he decided to brush past it.

"We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Ryan said finally. "And I have math to go finish. See you later, Kelsi." He left her standing at the front door as he jogged to his sister's car, only stopping to wave at her as he jumped in. Gabriella and her mom had gotten out of the van and were walking up the steps as Kelsi watched Ryan and Sharpay disappear around a corner.

"Taylor told us what happened," Gabriella explained. "Are you okay?" Kelsi nodded and turned to go upstairs. "Do you want to talk?"

"No thanks," Kelsi stopped on the stairs and looked at her friend. "I just want to go lay down." And she was gone. Gabriella looked at her mom helplessly, but Leticia just hugged her daughter quickly.

"I know it's frustrating, sweetie, but you just have to be patient. She'll open up when she's ready. She's still trying to process all of this."

"I know, it's just…I want to be there for her."

"And she knows that. You're a wonderful friend, Gab, you all are. I've never seen a group of friends so closely connected before." Leticia could tell her words were having no effect on the troubled teen. Finally, Gabriella turned toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed, too. Good night."

"Night dear. I love you." Leticia watched her daughter walk upstairs dejectedly. She knew there was nothing she could do for either girl, but that didn't help her feel any better. Finally she settled for checking the local news before heading off to bed herself.

* * *

Well, that's all she (i.e. I) wrote for now. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 12

Any dialogue you recognize doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Alright settle down!" Ms. Darbus called out over the excited din of her homeroom. Students scattered as the bell rang and they took their seats, but conversations were still buzzing about. "I know we're all still excited about our Wildcats' top to bottom championships!" Chad and Troy shared a look and Chad cleared his throat.

"That would be 'back to back' Ms. D," he corrected with a grin, and she sighed dramatically.

"Whatever the case, it was a grand slam!" Everyone chuckled at her pop culture faux pas. "Now, however, our student body president and co-editor of the year book, Miss Taylor McKessie, has some important announcements." Taylor stood from her seat and moved to the rear board, sliding it back to reveal a myriad of confusing notes.

"Senior Trip Committee meets tomorrow, and reports Thursday to Prom Committee, which is headed by Martha - so you can pick up your tickets from her." Martha held up the flyer for the prom unnecessarily - she'd passed one out to each desk before the bell rang. Chad picked his up and stared at the paper with dread.

"This year's theme is 'The Last Waltz,' but don't be last to pick up your tickets!" This was said as more of a warning to Chad who got a slap on the table as she walked by on her way to the front. "Graduation Committee commences Monday following yearbook planning, picture deadline is Thursday, and final study groups alternate with all of the above. Questions?" Most of the class stared dumbfounded at the girl, but Chad was ever the clown.

"Yeah, what's the lunch special in the cafeteria today?" he challenged, causing several people to laugh.

"New York Deli," she volleyed back effortlessly, and the whole room erupted into catcalls. "Anyone else?" Taylor raised an eyebrow, but everyone else stayed silent.

"Thank you Taylor," Ms. Darbus dismissed the girl to her seat as she sat in her throne chair. "Now, four-term co-president of the drama club, Sharpay Evans. How goes the planning for the Spring Musicale?" Sharpay flipped her hair back and stood with a notebook.

"Rehearsals will start Monday, so anyone who wants to be a part of it needs to be signed up by today at free period. Ryan and Kelsi are working on songs already, and we've got three of the four acts planned out for your perusal," she turned toward Ms. Darbus.

"Very good. Are there any other announcements? Very well then, all who wish to be in the musicale meet me at free period, where I also have a very special announcement." The bell rang and twenty students scrambled for their bags and left in a flurry of activity.

Thirty minutes before lunch, nine Wildcats gathered around the piano. Kelsi was fiddling out tunes on the piano while Ryan was going over choreography.

"Where's Martha?" Zeke turned to Jason, but the other boy just shrugged.

"We don't have second period together. I hope she makes it on time."

"Ah, my thespians!" Ms. Darbus' voice cut through their conversations. As one the group turned to stage left. "Welcome back to the stage. We have a lot of work ahead of us," she said as she crossed to them. "But first I have exciting news…" She stopped at the piano and dropped her package on top. "…from the Julliard School in New York City! America's preeminent college for the performing arts. And, for the first time in East High history, Julliard is considering _four _of you for one available scholarship!" She picked up a pamphlet and held it up so they could see.

"Miss Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay reached forward and plucked it out of her teacher's hands.

"I'm already packed," she said confidently.

"Mr. Ryan Evans!" He seemed excited, but not shocked, as he accepted the packet.

"Dance!" Kelsi patted him on the back in congratulations, but his eyes stayed on the booklet.

"Miss Kelsi Nielsen!" Kelsi's head whipped around so fast she felt her neck pop. But she ignored the pain in favor of the absolute shock that swept over her.

"What? They got my letter?" she asked as she took the book absently.

"They certainly did!" Ms. Darbus seemed proud, and Kelsi held the book like a cherished heirloom. As Ms. Darbus continued on, Kelsi felt Ryan's hand on her back, and she turned to him.

"That's great!" he whispered, "You deserve it."

"And…Mr. Troy Bolton!" All activity stopped as she handed the last packet over to the basketball captain. Kelsi vaguely registered laughing in the background, and something about never having heard of Julliard (good one, Troy), but her eyes and attention were solely focused on the Julliard brochure.

"Kelsi?" Ryan voice so close to her ear snapped her out of her trance, and she looked at him questioningly. "Ms. D wants us downstage," he gestured to where the others were gathering, and she carefully put the brochure in her bag before joining him down stage left.

"In discovering yourselves in this play, you must first ask yourselves, 'Where do I see myself in the future?' Mr. Danforth!"

"Yeah?" he looked up from his place between Troy and Zeke.

"Your future." He stepped forward holding his precious basketball.

"That's easy. It's U of A, hoops all the way," he answered grinning. He slapped Troy's hand as he stepped back in line.

"Taylor?" Ms. D asked. Taylor stepped forward thoughtfully.

"I'm going to be the president of the United States," she declared. "Well, I'm going to finish college first, of course." They all laughed, but none were surprised. The stage door opened and Martha ran through, completely out of breath.

"Martha Cox you're late!" Mrs. Darbus reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus, I just thought we could use a few more dancers," she answered back, hitting the button to open the loading door. Behind it were about forty more members of East High's senior class, and they all surged forward.

"Yes!" Ryan cheered. "Thank you!" he hugged Martha as she joined their line, and Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands together with joy.

"I feel a show coming on!" she cried as the rest of the seniors filed in behind the front line. The drama teacher surveyed her suddenly expanded class, not surprised as her eyes fell on Troy who was deep in thought in his Julliard brochure. "Mr. Bolton?" she questioned, but he didn't seem to hear her over his thoughts. "Mr. Bolton?" a little louder. He started and stepped forward, closing the pamphlet quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Your future," she prompted.

"Oh you know…I mean it's…" he continued to stumble through, clearly having been thrown for a loop at his possible acceptance at Julliard. Gabriella saved him however, as she stepped forward.

"I want to stage the perfect prom," she said, earning nods and cheers from most of the girls.

"I want to pass finals," Jason added.

"I would like to publish a flawless yearbook," this from Taylor.

"I'm going to Notre Dame to play football."

"I can't wait for my senior pictures!"

"Class rings are coming in soon"

"Harvard Pre-Med is calling my name."

Mrs. Darbus listened as the senior class poured out their dreams and aspirations.

"I want everything," Sharpay said simply. "Fame, fortune, glory…and when I'm famous I'll be sure to remember all you little people that helped along the way." There were groans and eye rolls all around, though most of the front line was laughing.

"Shar, don't you think that's a little much to ask for right out of high school?" Ryan was smirking at his sister.

"Not at all. Once Julliard sees how fabulous I am, I'm a shoe in."

"Alright, it's lunchtime," Mrs. Darbus put a stop to Sharpay's rant quickly. Fifty seniors dispersed into their own groups, and Sharpay pulled her brother off to the side of the stage.

"What is up with you lately? Have you lost your passion? It's all ours, for the taking Ryan."

"But Ms. D said there's only one scholarship; there's two of us," he pointed out.

"We're twins," she scoffed. "They're gonna have to take us both." He shook his head, but Sharpay grabbed his arm. "Look, this is our shot, right now. We have to do our best if we want Julliard to realize how great we are. But with Kelsi composing, you can be sure Troy and Gabriella will get the best songs. I want you to make sure _we _get those songs." Ryan looked at his sister with disbelief.

"How?"

"Polish her glasses, buy her ruby slippers, take her to prom, I don't care." Ryan pulled his arm out of Sharpay's grip.

"Look Shar, I know you want that scholarship - I do too. It's what we've dreamed of for a long time now. But I will not…what you're asking is just cruel and I won't do it."

"Oh come on Ryan, I know you like her. What's the harm in asking her to prom?" Sharpay could honestly not see what was so wrong about her request.

"Because when I do, it's going to be for my reasons, not yours. I can't believe you would even ask me to do that after what she's been through! What were you thinking?" She looked at her brother in shock for a moment. Here she was, thinking of him, and he was getting cold feet.

"I was thinking of our future! The world of entertainment isn't all happy times and hugs Ry! Performers are deceitful, ambitious, and ruthless." He took another step back and stared long and hard at his sister.

"I can see that now," he said calmly. He cast one more critical look at her before he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Because I think, in all honesty, Sharpay wants what's best for her and Ryan. And though she's there for her friends in their times of need, you can be sure to see the same old Sharpay when glory is on the line.


	14. Chapter 13

Okay, quick evaluation of the timeline….

High school basketball season usually ends in February, by my experience. From my time in theater, I can tell you rehearsals for a big production like this will be seven to eight weeks minimum. The prom number that we saw in the movie was more than likely something like two or three weeks of rehearsals (during which time they would have also gotten through like, two other numbers and some of the regular dialogue). I'm going to start putting the date (and a countdown) on here. So without further ado…

* * *

_**February 19th**__** - 6 weeks, 6 days until Opening Night**_

Kelsi sat at the piano and tried really hard not to laugh as Ryan took the cast through the pre-rehearsal warm ups. And what, of all things, was putting a smile on the composer's face? _Sharpay _Evans. Kelsi listened as the drama queen extolled her woes to the person on the other end as she lazed her way through the warm ups. Her comparison of Ryan to Bob Fosse would have been comical if it hadn't been so accurate; Ryan had told Kelsi one late summer afternoon many years ago that Bob Fosse had been one of his earliest inspirations.

Suddenly, the back doors opened and Troy and Chad came crashing through, followed by what seemed to be two freshmen in towels hot on their heels. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the basketball captains were carrying clothes, which would probably explain the towels and the mad chase scene that had ended center stage.

After photos, welcomes, and a thorough dressing down from Ms. Darbus, Ryan separated the cast by entrances and began choreographing the prom number. Kelsi still wasn't happy with it - it still needed some more pizzazz in her opinion - but they were running through it after school and there were only about forty minutes until the final bell rang.

Kelsi watched as he skillfully maneuvered each person through his or her marks, making sure to explain exactly what he wanted. In the three and a half weeks since her father's death she and Ryan had been inseparable, often meeting in the music room before school to go over notes and work out numbers. Every day, after rehearsals, they would spend another hour reviewing the day's work and making revisions before he drove her home on his Vespa (which she swore she wasn't embarrassed to be seen on).

Kelsi never forgot what they had said under the tree that day in the park, but she kept to her end of the bargain. And so far, Ryan had kept to his. As she watched him explain (again) to Jason the very simple timing for his exit from the tailor shop, she couldn't help but grin. Finally, everyone had run through their parts and it was time for the big rehearsal. Ms. Darbus sat patiently in the house while all the sets and lights were taken to square one. Kelsi was scribbling furiously on her pad when a shadow fell across her paper. She looked up at Ryan questioningly, but he just held out his hand.

"Let's go, it's time." She sighed and placed her notebook and pencil down.

"Fine, but it should be noted that I'm doing this under protest. I don't like being on stage." She let him pull her up off the bench and lead her toward the dressing rooms.

"Kelsi, _everyone_ agreed that you should be the one walking through the door at that part. And you promised me that you would do one number, and I picked this one. So you have to."

"I should really be more careful with my promises," she said flippantly, but his blue eyes darkened with an intense emotion she couldn't identify as he leaned in closer.

"Oh I don't know," he said with a smirk, "I kind of like them." And just as fast he was gone, leaving Kelsi to enter wardrobe completely baffled at his behavior.

"What's with the look?" Taylor asked as they grabbed dresses off the rack for props.

"What look?" Kelsi played dumb, hoping the girls would drop it. Thankfully, Donny called for places right as Martha opened her mouth, but the look on their faces told Kelsi this conversation wasn't over.

Sometime later, Kelsi was changing out of the formal dress she'd been forced into by the costume mistress back into her comfortable clothing. She was beginning to regret telling Ryan about the year of ballet her late grandmother had forced upon her at an early age, but thankfully he hadn't put too much of it into her choreography.

"You did great out there Kelsi!" a random senior yelled as she passed him on her way to the piano.

"Thanks," she waved absently at him, never taking her eyes off the piano. That was her haven, and if she could just get there…

"Kelsi!" Martha grabbed her arm and tugged her backstage. "Girl talk!" Kelsi was pulled into the hallway where Gabriella and Taylor were waiting. And without so much as a "Hey, let's get going" Kelsi was dragged away from the theater toward the courtyard, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Spill," Taylor said finally. "What's between you and Ryan?" Kelsi heaved a put-upon sigh and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Nothing," she told them truthfully. "He's a really great friend, but there's nothing else to tell." Martha leaned in closer.

"Is that a hint of frustration I hear? Perhaps a secret crush?" She had been teasing, but Kelsi just shrugged.

"Not really so secret anymore," she admitted. "We talked it over. He and I agreed that it was too soon after my father's funeral to be thinking about a relationship, so we're just friends."

"For now?" They seemed way too hopeful in Kelsi's opinion.

"For now," Kelsi confirmed, and her three companions let out girlish squeals of delight.

"Oh, you two are just so cute together!" Martha cried.

"_And_ you have so much in common," Taylor added.

"And can I go now?" Kelsi took a step toward the building. "Ryan and I have revisions to make."

"Fine," Gabriella let her go. "But you'd better keep us in the loop from now on or we'll have to kidnap you again." Kelsi laughed at her friends and waved goodbye as they turned in on each other to discuss this latest development.

Kelsi entered the auditorium to see that everyone had pretty well cleared out. With the end of the year approaching, the teachers thought it would be a great idea to heap piles of homework on the outbound seniors, leaving Kelsi up late to work on history and English papers.

Ryan was sitting in front of the pit entrance with papers strewn about him on the floor, scribbling hasty notes on different scenes. She took a seat somewhere half way up the aisle and just watched him for a moment. He was so focused, so concentrated on his work that Kelsi just took the time to marvel at how far he'd come since she'd met him. They'd both done a lot of growing over the summer, and Kelsi was glad that her friend was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

"Oh my God!" she jumped up out of her seat, and her outburst caused Ryan to jump up as well.

"Jeez! Kelsi you scared me half to death!" She ran down the aisle quickly, stopping just in front of him.

"You're not in the show!" she said in a rush. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her oddly.

"Yes I am, just like you are. Are you okay?"

"No," she waved him away. "You're _supposed _to be on stage! You're an actor. I can't believe you didn't say anything! I have to write a whole new song for you!" She made her way to the piano, but Ryan put a hand on her arm.

"No, Kelsi, it's really okay."

"Ryan, don't you want the Julliard scholarship? You should be up there, it's where you belong."

"Yes, I want the scholarship, but for choreography, not acting." He was trying to be reasonable, but sometimes when Kelsi got on something she didn't back down.

"Who better to show off your talent?" Kelsi shot back. "Ryan, you're the best dancer we've got. You should show them." Ryan sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this.

"Fine, but where in the world would you put it?" he gestured to the scenes laid out on the floor. She walked over, looking down at the stage directions and scenes.

"Here," she said pointing. "The opening number is the Wildcats and the basketball routine, then the classroom scene. We're supposed to go from that into Troy and Gabriella's first scene together, but I always thought it was too fast. What if we put a scene in here in the guidance counselor's office where you're talking about your future. I can write a song that flows in." Ryan watched her artistic mind whirl about, rearranging the papers so that he would have enough space for a solo number.

"Wait, a solo? I've never done a solo before." He liked the idea, but he didn't know how good he would be without Sharpay there as well.

"You'll do great," Kelsi dismissed his foolishness, but he wasn't swayed. She grabbed his hands and made sure she had his full attention before she continued. "Ryan, Sharpay can sing, and she's pretty, and sometimes - when it suits her own purposes - she can act. But you have real talent, you're putting together an entire show. All those rehearsals and auditions you and Sharpay won? We both know who the real talent behind them is. It's time to let the world see Ryan Evans, not Sharpay's twin brother."

"Thanks Kels," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now come on, I have a whole new song to write." She dragged him to the piano and they sat down together as Kelsi pulled out her music notebook. Flipping to an empty page near the back, she gave Ryan a questioning look.

"So what do you want out of your future?" He laughed at her impression of Ms. Darbus and sat back to think.

* * *

Okay, so who totally loved Ryan's solo part in the finale? Huh? *raises hand* anyone?

You know what always bugged me? The lack of actual play in the Wildcats' musical. Yes, that's right, musicals are not ALL about music. It's just what makes them musicals. So I'm thinking there has to be an actual SHOW in there somewhere, right? Not just song after song (because let me tell you, that would be boring). So I'm imagining the whole thing, and if you guys are lucky, you'll get one crazy long chapter (or perhaps a not so crazy chapter and a long separate one shot). Let me know what you think.

Also, _A Night to Remember_ has to be one of the best musical numbers I've seen to date. It was well put together, it flowed well, and the set changes and technical side were strokes of genius. And I'm not talking in the HSM franchise, I'm talking at all. It's one of those numbers that would translate well to stage (probably because it _is_ on stage) and it just had the 'musical' vibe to it.

On a similar tangent (that really doesn't make sense, but it's late): I always fangirl out when Ryan starts singing after his and Kelsi's entrance. He really puts a lot of emotion into that last line, makes me think Kelsi wasn't the only one to contribute lyrics. For those who don't remember, find the song and listen. At the end of the stanza that starts with "Who's that girl?", you can clearly hear Ryan's voice above the others: "She looks so good, yeah. Guess you never really noticed but you probably should." I always get a warm fuzzy feeling at that part...

For those who care, Ryan's solo part is up on boxstr. Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14

Okay, I've been informed that this scene in the movie is to be entitled (let's see if I can get this right, _Darkchilde_): EPIC SCENE OF SUPREME EPICNESS!!! Or something like that. And (I hope) I've improved it! Huzzah!

Oh, and for those wondering how I get all the dialogue right, I must tell you I have an incredible memory for movie quotes. Not kidding, my friends refuse to play any sort of movie trivia game with me. And they don't quote movies because they know I will correct them every time for the slightest variation. Now, that having been said, you will see variations here because this is AU, but for the most part the dialogue will be accurate. That is all.

And this is my all-time favorite chapter so far.

* * *

_**March 6th - 4 weeks, 4 days until Opening Night**_

"Morning," Ryan greeted quietly as he entered the music room an hour before school started. Kelsi looked up from the piano and smiled.

"Morning," she returned, penning a note onto the paper. Ryan settled himself in next to her after pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes, the last song. Which ironically is the third song in the show. Troy and Gabi needed a duet, and I've been hard-pressed to come up with a good one. I had a few lines written, but it didn't seem to want to come together. I guess I wasn't in a romantic mood." Ryan nodded in understanding; losing your father tended to squash the romanticism in anyone.

"So what made you finally finish it?" he questioned, but she shrugged.

"I don't know. Last weekend I went home and it suddenly hit me." He set his mug down and put his hands on the keys, and she listened as he played her composition back to her. She knew she didn't have to tell him that last weekend they had spent most of the time working on Ryan's solo song, and so her source of inspiration wasn't too hard to guess. She had thought about her question to him, and wondered herself where she saw herself in the future. She'd realized a few things with startling clarity, and her thoughts had transferred themselves to paper. He began humming the chords as he played, and she adjusted the piece so he could read it better. When he started singing, however, her face broke out into a grin.

"_I got a lot of things I have to do, all these distractions, our future's coming soon. We're being pulled a hundred different directions. But whatever happens I know I've got you._" She added her own quiet harmony in the appropriate places, and he smiled at her as he continued sight reading.

"It's beautiful," he told her, and she blushed as she looked at her hands. Even after all they'd been through together, a simple compliment from him still made her feel like a crushing schoolgirl.

"Thanks."

"No I mean it," he said sincerely, his fingers still playing chords. "This, the prom number, everything. It's gonna be a great show." It was his turn to encourage her, and she nodded in agreement. "Speaking of prom, what are you doing?" He knew the answer, but he loved to hear her enthusiasm for the show.

"It's two days before the show," she shot back quickly, her mind whizzing through the preparations. "I'll probably be writing orchestrations, fixing charts, I still have to write lyrics," she said, penning another note to the end of the song.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," he said simply, and she stared at him in shock. His fingers glided up the keys, raising the pitch of the song effortlessly.

"_You're on my mind, you're in my heart - it doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart._" She followed him happily as he finished the stanza, and they sat at the piano singing their hearts out. He helped her work out the last of the song - truthfully, just his presence had been enough inspiration for her to finish. They ran through it twice more, and when the song ended Kelsi set her pen down and looked at the boy beside her.

"Ryan, about prom…" Her voice was hesitant, and he knew she was going to back out just by her tone. Ryan tried to hide the disappointment on his face; he knew he should have waited to ask but he couldn't help himself. He braced himself for the heartache as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Do you think we're going to have to waltz? Because I really don't know how," she admitted with a smile. He sighed heavily in relief, and she grinned at him. "I so had you." His expression morphed to one of scandal as she giggled at him. He reached out to her side to try and tickle her but she jumped off the bench laughing and took off for the door. He leaped up after her, grabbing her from behind in a bear hug and spinning her around.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" she screamed as the music room blurred in her vision. He set her down and she turned around, not at all uncomfortable at how close he was standing. And just as quickly, he was gone, rifling through his bag to retrieve a CD. When he put it in the small boom box on the shelf in the corner, Kelsi was unsurprised to hear the soft strains of _Blue Danube _floating across the room. He glided back over to her gracefully, and she watched in awe as Ryan her friend was replaced with Ryan the dancer. He bowed grandly to her, and she couldn't help but curtsy back as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her close to him, showing her where to place her hands.

"Okay, this is pretty simple," he said, snapping into teaching mode. "This dance is all about trusting your partner - namely me - to not crash you into anything as we spin about. But for right now, we won't rotate at all. I'm going to step forward with my left foot, and you'll step back with your right." When he pushed his foot forward, she took her right foot back just as far. "Great, now shift your weight to that foot. Good, now you'll take your left foot back and to the left, making a sort of 'L' shape. My foot follows yours, then we put our feet together." She did as he instructed, and they ended up a pace behind to the left of where they started.

"This feels really silly," she told him.

"Because you're learning," he shot back. "Trust me, when we get to the flare, you'll have a ball. Now, we basically do the opposite of that to get back where we started. It's all about geometry," he joked. She stepped forward with her left foot when he pulled his right back, and her right followed his left as they stepped to the right. "Great!" They repeated the steps a few more times, and eventually they were dancing in time to the music playing.

"Okay, I think I've got it," she was smiling, and Ryan laughed with her as they did it a few more times.

"You're picking up on this really quickly. Must be all that ballet," he teased, and she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Okay, now we're going to do an under arm turn. So here's how it goes. Basically, we'll do half of a box..."

"Box?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the whole geometry thing? It's called a box. So half of a box, then you'll take a full six counts to turn, then we'll do the last half of the box."

"You lost me, Mr. Choreographer," she shook her head. "I told you I'm not good at this stuff."

"Look, it'll be fine. You're doing great, just trust me." He looked at her imploringly, and she couldn't help but laugh at the pout that was forming on his face.

"Fine, but only if you promise to speak in English."

"How about I speak in music for you?" she smiled at him. "Okay, so a waltz is basically three-four time, right? So one measure is the step back and then the step to the left. The next measure would be the step up and then the one to the right. So two measures to complete a box." Kelsi nodded, following the pattern in her head as she envisioned a music staff. "Alright, so now we expand it. The first measure is the first half of the box. But then there's a two measure turn, then the fourth measure is the second half."

"But what do I do with my feet?" she asked, looking down at her Converse sneakers.

"Right, so after the first measure, you'll basically just take small steps as you turn in a circle to your right. Your right hand stays in mine the whole time, so I'll be guiding you. You ready to try this?" Kelsi took a deep breath and stepped back up to him.

"Okay, let's go." Their first attempt at the underarm turn almost sent Kelsi into the piano, and Ryan pulled her back quickly as they lost their timing.

"Alright, so don't try to steer. That's my job," he joked.

"What's my job?"

"Don't fall down," he said seriously, and she frowned. "Alright, I have an idea that might work. Close your eyes."

"No way," she shook her head.

"What, don't you trust me?" he turned his baby blues on her and she pursed her lips. It really wasn't fair.

"Fine," she made a show of closing her eyes.

"Just listen to the music, feel the tempo and meter, and follow me." He took her through the basic box steps a few times as she focused on the music. Her eyes remained closed, but Ryan's were studying every inch of her face. It wasn't very often she was this close to him for such a long period of time.

"Alright, we're going to try that turn. Just trust me." She stepped back, then to the left, and when she stepped forward she felt his left arm lift slightly, and she stepped around to her right underneath it. Her feet kept the time of the song, and as she completed the turn he led her through the second half of the box, and they ended. "You did it!" he cried, and she opened her eyes.

"That was fun," she admitted. "Can we do it again?"

"Absolutely," he smiled at her enthusiasm. They went through it a few times, and Ryan's eyes lit up as he saw the happiness in her face. "Are you ready to try and rotate around? It's really easier than it sounds."

"I'm ready," she was grinning ear to ear now.

"Alright, so we basically do this box step over and over, but I'll be rotating left while you rotate right so we stay together." They started out with the simple box step, and at the beginning of the third one Ryan pushed her waist and pulled her hand, rotating them ninety degrees. He repeated the maneuver with the second half, then did the whole thing again so they were back where they started.

"That was great Kelsi!" he hugged her. "Alright, now let's put them together."

"What?"

Twenty minutes later they were both laughing when the morning bell rang, and Ryan spun her out away from him before pulling her back just as easily. Her left hand had found its place again on his shoulder, and she pulled her right hand from his as she reached up a little farther to hug him tightly.

"I'll be ready at eight," she whispered, but unlike several weeks ago her voice held nothing but happiness. Ryan was so proud of her he could barely stand it. He stood and watched as she packed her stuff away quickly and bounded out the door. And only in the complete isolation of the music room did he allow himself to do a little jig. She said yes!

* * *

Alright, there you go, he asked her to prom! Hurray!


	16. Chapter 15

_**March 14**__**th**__** - 3 weeks, 3 days until Opening Night**_

"What?" Kelsi stared at Gabriella over Leticia's roast beef as the three sat down for an early dinner.

"I've been accepted into Stanford's freshmen honor's program," she told them. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but somehow Troy found out and…he says I should go."

"Of course you should go! How's your mom taking this?" Kelsi looked down the hall where Gabriella's mom was talking on the phone non-stop to someone.

"She's excited of course. We've talked about Stanford pretty much since I was born."

"So when do you leave?" Kelsi was so happy for her friend, she didn't even think about the show.

"Well, it starts Monday, so I'll be flying out tomorrow. But I'm coming back for prom on the 5th, I promise. And I'll be back in time for graduation." Gabriella eyed her friend for a moment. "Are you sure you're not upset? I mean I'll be missing the show and…"

"Honestly, I didn't even think about that," Kelsi admitted. "But this is so huge for you. The show is just a show…but this is Stanford!"

"That's what Troy said," Gabriella said sadly.

"Well, you should listen to him…he's a smart man. Seriously Gab, you should go." Gabriella looked into the living room as her mother grinned and hung up the phone.

"I know, it's just hard. This is the first place we've stayed for a long time, and I love you guys. I've never had friends like you."

"You know, me neither," Kelsi admitted. Just as Gabriella was about to comment, Kelsi waved her hand and got a strange look on her face. "I know just the thing to cheer you up," she told her friend. "I have nothing to wear to prom." This, of course, sent Gabriella into another round of girlish squeals, and she shoveled the rest of her dinner down and dashed to the phone.

"Taylor, we're going out tonight. Ryan asked Kelsi to prom, finally!" Kelsi heard the scream through the phone from the kitchen, and shook her head sadly. Her friends really needed to find a hobby other than her love life.

"Technically, he asked me last week," Kelsi called across the room, to which she heard Taylor respond with something that sounded like "Martha" and "ten minutes." Gabriella pulled Kelsi away from the table to go get ready, and Kelsi was beginning to regret saying anything. The doorbell rang ten minutes later and Leticia let Martha and Taylor in. They rushed upstairs to smother Kelsi in congratulatory hugs, and the composer managed to pry them off of her after a few minutes.

"The choreographer and the composer," Taylor said dreamily. "It's a match made on Broadway!" They all laughed as they piled into Taylor's car. Kelsi filled them in on the details of the music room waltz, to which all three girls sighed happily.

"Can't I just wear the dress from the show?" Kelsi asked desperately as Taylor piled another on top of her outstretched arms.

"No, you can't. You have to have something spectacular, and drop dead gorgeous. Something that will make Ryan's eyes fall out of his head."

"Won't that make it a little hard for us to dance," Kelsi shot back wittily, but it just earned her another dress atop the pile.

"Go try those on, and let us see each one." Kelsi trudged into the dressing room dejectedly, throwing on the first one and stepping out.

"No, too eighties," Martha said, eyeing her friend's flashy dress. And so the parade continued with Kelsi putting on a dress and the gaggle of girls denouncing it. Finally, on the third to last dress, Kelsi stepped out and they all took a breath. This was it, a satin A-line ball gown in a deep midnight blue with a halter neckline. The slit in the side went up just past her knee, and the bottom was loose and flowing - perfect for dancing.

"Oh Kelsi…this is it girl. You have to get this one." Taylor twirled her finger and Kelsi spun in place, the draped fabric spinning around her ankles as she did so. "How does it feel?"

"It's comfortable," Kelsi said disbelievingly. "Now if we can only find shoes that I can say that about, we'll be in business."

"Go change, Gabi and I are already on shoes. Martha's going to help you to figure out which hairstyle you want." Kelsi was pushed back into the dressing room by a very persistent Taylor, and she changed quickly as Taylor and Gabriella wandered off toward the shoe department.

"Alright, I think we want an updo," Martha was saying as they followed their friends. "But we also want to frame that pretty face." Kelsi shifted the parcel under her arm as she listened to Martha explain the differences between the different hairstyles. After a several minute - very one-sided - conversation, Martha took Kelsi to the back of the store where Taylor and Gabriella heaped a few more parcels into Kelsi's hands.

"Shoes and a scarf," Taylor explained. "And we saw the most beautiful necklace, but it was way expensive." Kelsi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I asked for this, huh?" she looked at Gabriella who just smiled and nodded.

"We told you to keep us in the loop," she replied.

"Thanks guys. But I really have to be getting back. I have orchestrations to write, and rehearsals early tomorrow morning."

"Work, work, work," Taylor waved her hand. "You'd better get this scholarship on sheer will power Kelsi. I think you've put more work into it than anybody."

"Well, you _and_ Ryan," Martha corrected. "You two are just made for each other." Kelsi spent the entire ride home amid a litany of reasons why she and Ryan were destined to be together, but she really wasn't listening. The music playing in her head was drowning out everything else, providing a soundtrack for the passing scenery. Taylor dropped Gabi and Kelsi off first before taking Martha home, and Gabriella helped Kelsi carry her things up to her room.

"Do you need help packing?" Kelsi asked finally.

"I don't know. I mean, it's only three weeks that I'll be up there, then I'll be back for graduation and most of the summer. So I'm not sure what I'll need."

"Clothes, shoes, and a picture of Troy," Kelsi teased as the two girls sat on Gabriella's bed.

"So, despite the craziness that is apparently Taylor shopping for prom dresses, how do you feel about all this?" Kelsi looked out the window thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's honestly hit me yet," Kelsi admitted. "I mean, Ryan and I have been friends for almost six years now."

"And how long have you had a crush on him?" This time Kelsi blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I don't really know. He was the first real friend I had. All through elementary I was just 'the quiet kid who likes music.' It was weird going to junior high and suddenly being thrown into a circle of popular people because of Sharpay."

"How did that happen, anyway? Ryan said you didn't tell her about your talent for music until high school." Kelsi briefly wondered when Gabriella and Ryan had chatted about more than the show, but she shoved that thought aside.

"Well, it all started with hats," Kelsi began.

"Of course," Gabriella replied. "Wait, this conversation is missing something. I'll be right back." She was gone in a flash and returned moments later laden with sodas and popcorn. "Okay, continue," she handed a can and a bag across the bed to Kelsi, and they sprawled out comfortably.

"Well, when I started my first day of seventh grade, my dad gave me this hat. It was a black and white striped newsboy hat. He said that since I was starting a new school - we had moved from the west side to where we lived - I needed a quirk; something to set me apart from my peers. Imagine my shock when I walked into my first class only to see a boy with a cap not unlike mine. There were people already gathered around them, and it only took him looking up at me for me to burst into tears and lock myself in the girls' restroom."

"Wow," Gabriella tried to imagine the scene. "So what did you do?"

"I went home crying," Kelsi said a bit embarrassedly, "But Dad just told me that instead of getting mad I should use the common interest to make a friend. So the next day, I walked up to his locker and complimented his hat. Come to find out, he and his sister had just moved to town from Rhode Island and needed someone to show them around the school. Since I was there, I was nominated."

"Ordered?" Gabriella corrected, thinking about how Sharpay had been even up to the end of their junior year.

"Yeah ordered," Kelsi nodded. "It wasn't too bad until she realized I could write music. Then it was 'compose this' and 'transpose that.' Like I had nothing better to do."

"So why didn't you stand up to her?" This question, more than anything, had bugged Gabriella from day one.

"Sharpay can be scary," Kelsi replied. "I mean, really scary. She made the eight grade bully cry for cutting her off in the lunch line. I just never wanted her to get that mad at me, so I tried to keep my head low."

"Until last summer," Gabriella nudged Kelsi proudly. "What changed?" Kelsi thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly," Kelsi said with certainty, "it was the way she treated Ryan. It was like he didn't matter to her anymore, and she was on to the next big thing. It made me so mad the way she just discarded him, I finally realized I was done."

"Well, for what it's worth, we were really shocked when you stood up to her at the callbacks last year. So was she."

"That's a whole different story. I was so angry at Ryan that I wasn't thinking straight." She took a long drink of her soda before munching on some popcorn.

"Mad at Ryan? Why?" Gabriella checked the time absently, surprised to see that it was nearing eleven. Kelsi didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"Both of us were always being over-shadowed by Sharpay, it was only natural for us to gravitate toward each other when she was getting…well, all Sharpay. But there were times when Ryan let the dazzle of showbiz and his sister's ambition for them get to him, and he became no better than she was. I was just mad that he'd done it then - it wasn't totally his fault, but I was still mad."

"He's your friend and he hurt you. It's understandable."

"Yeah well, he apologized right after that with a double fudge blizzard, so I couldn't really stay mad at him for long." They shared a laugh and finished their late night snacks quickly.

"It's getting late," Gabriella stood and collected the trash. "Mom's taking me to the airport tomorrow morning. I know we were supposed to go to rehearsals, but…"

"I'll call Ryan, he and Sharpay can pick me up," Kelsi waved her hand. "I'm so happy for you." She pulled Gabriella in for a hug.

"Thanks Kelsi. I promise I'll come back and see the show. I can't wait to see the final product."

"You know, Troy's not gonna be happy…Ms. Darbus will put Sharpay in your place." Gabriella shrugged.

"Troy's gonna do great," she said as Kelsi stepped out into the hallway.

"And you're going to miss him," Kelsi added.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm going to miss everyone else, too."

"But mostly Troy," Kelsi was grinning, and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, you got me. Good night Kelsi."

"Night," Kelsi stepped into her room down the hall and shut the door. She looked at the parcels on her bed and smiled. Pulling out the dress, she quickly changed and stood in front of the full length mirror on the inside of her closet door. She pulled her hair up behind her head, and turned back and forth, examining her reflection.

Without thinking, she began going through the waltz around her room, her mind supplying the music as she danced around the bed in her ball gown. She liked the way it flowed around her, and the ease of movement it allowed. She grabbed the shoes Gabi and Taylor had picked - silver, low heel, and close toed - and slipped them on her feet. She was happy to note they were comfortable, and as she continued her bedroom waltz she realized they were perfect.

She changed out of the dress and hung it carefully in her closet and thew on pajama pants and an old t-shirt for bed. She ran through each of the pieces for the musical once on her keyboard before turning off the light and climbing into bed. She quickly sent a text to Ryan's cell asking him to pick her up in the morning before drifting off into a restful slumber.

* * *

I never experienced the craziness that is shopping for a prom dress, mainly because I don't wear them. I went to my prom in a classy woman's suit. But I did have to deal with the nightmare that was my friend...she called me from the salon five hours before prom and literally screamed into the phone for like ten seconds, then hung up. Scared me half to death until I called her back and she explained that her normal stylist wasn't in and the man that was doing her hair had done it wrong the first time. Yeah...a little drama queen that one.


	17. Chapter 16

Wow. I have broken 200 reviews. You guys totally rock.

* * *

_**March 15**__**th**__** - 3 weeks, 2 days until opening night**_

Kelsi and Ryan sat up on the backs of the chairs as they reviewed the choreography for the next scene. With Troy and Gabriella it had all kind of flowed, and Ryan just added little flares here and there to their natural movements. But with Gabriella gone, Ryan knew he had to actually map it out for whomever (probably Sharpay) was taking her place.

The rest of the seniors were sprawled about the house, each in their own little groups chatting about different things. But Troy was sitting alone in the front row, his eyes downcast and his expression forlorn. Kelsi thought about trying to cheer him up, but Ryan pointed out another flaw in his choreography, and she had to return her attention to him lest he tear apart the entire scene.

"Everyone attention please!" Ms. Darbus called as she walked down the aisle to the front. "Listen up!" Everyone quieted down and turned their eyes to the director. "As some of you know, Miss Montez is no longer available to us," she sounded frustrated at the thought, and several of the cast members began asking why. "However," she held up a hand to stave off any questions, "the show must indeed go on. Sharpay, you will do Gabriella's duet with Troy. Tiara are you ready to step in for Sharpay?" Kelsi looked at the sophomore that had been recently transferred from London. Kelsi couldn't put her finger on it, but she really didn't like the new girl. She reminded Kelsi a lot of how Sharpay was early in their high school careers.

"Those sparkling shoes are impossible to fill Ms. Darbus," she praised as Sharpay moved to sit next to Troy.

"Oh don't worry," Sharpay snapped her fingers and looked up as she raised her voice. "Kelsi will work with you." Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister's bossiness, but Kelsi put her hand on his shoulder to stop his retort. She slid off the chair and pulled him with her as they walked to the front. "Come on people!" Sharpay stood up and began what she thought was a wonderful pep talk. "Let's rise to the occasion, we're all pros here! Let's do it for Gabriella, kay?" She was way too peppy in Kelsi's opinion, and from her experience a peppy Sharpay was a scheming Sharpay. But she didn't have time to think about it as Sharpay called out her name.

"Kelsi, Troy, Ryan, to the piano," she ordered, and sauntered off. Kelsi stepped and grabbed Troy's hand, pulling him to his feet. He stood up and smiled at Kelsi, then glanced back at Ryan to let the boy know he was appreciative of their support. Looking down at the composer, he slipped a friendly arm around her shoulders in a gesture of thanks. Ms. Darbus began dividing people up and sending them on their way to paint sets or go over lines as the four teens made their way to the pit.

Sharpay took Ryan's notes from him and began perusing them, unaware (or unconcerned) that she was taking up most of the space on the piano bench. Kelsi laughed inwardly, thinking back to a time when she would have stood there all day waiting for the queen to be done. But now, she just sat down next to her.

"Scoot over, you're in the way," she told Sharpay, earning her laughs from the two boys. Sharpay looked at Kelsi for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, then stood up with Ryan's choreography notes and walked away.

"That was cool," Troy said smiling down at the composer, but Kelsi just shrugged and began playing the duet softly as the rest prepared for rehearsals. When it was all said and done, they had gotten through the first half of the song - namely Sharpay's part - before Ms. Darbus called it a wrap.

"Ryan, we'll need the rest of the choreography by Monday afternoon. Kelsi, splendid job on the transposition. Enjoy your weekend everyone." And she was gone to her classroom to work out the rest of the scenes. Everyone else cleared out as fast as they could, eager to spend their Saturday free time. Troy was dragged away by Chad, presumably to go play some basketball, and Sharpay stalked off the stage behind Ms. Darbus.

Kelsi watched Ryan move through the scene as if he were Troy, going through the choreography. Sharpay always wanted things a certain way, and she could see the battle inside of him between what he wanted and what she demanded.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked. He stopped mid-step and looked at her.

"Sure, come here."

"No, I meant do you want to talk about it? I don't really do the whole dancing thing." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, that's what you said about the waltz," he shot back, and she scoffed.

"That's different."

"How?"

"…I'm not sure, but it is." A beat, then, "Fine." She stomped up the side stairs onto the balcony set where he was standing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be Sharpay," he said seriously, but she burst out laughing. "No, really, stand right here. Now after they step together here," he demonstrated by taking a side step in to center stage, "then we need some sequence that covers five measures until the tag. I just…I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, let's run the song," she said simply.

"We don't have music," he pointed out, gesturing to the empty pit.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Ms. Darbus makes the orchestra record each of the songs in case something happens," Kelsi replied.

"What really? I didn't know that." He looked genuinely surprised, and Kelsi laughed at the expression on his face.

"That's because you're always more interested in the acting side, Mr. Choreographer. You never paid attention to the music." He didn't know if there was a hidden meaning in her words, but he wasn't taking the chance. Pulling her closer, he grabbed her hands.

"Well I'm paying attention now," he said softly. He thought he saw a blush creeping up her cheeks, but he didn't get a chance to look closer because she pulled away quickly and ran to the backstage sound system. After making sure everyone was absolutely gone, she hit play and the opening strains of the song started. Ryan jumped down, ready to make Troy's entrance at the right time.

Kelsi stood on the "balcony" and sang out the first verse, and Ryan climbed the "tree" and joined her for the chorus. She started on the far left side and he on the right, and they took turns stepping closer until they were singing right next to each other. Just as they reached the part where Ryan was stuck, he pushed off and spun backwards to his right, and she mirrored him as they came together four paces back, near the door. They walked back toward the edge hand in hand still singing, and when he opened his arms she stepped in front of him. He grabbed her hands from behind, bringing them up and over her head before spinning her out back to the left side of the stage. They both stopped singing as Ryan cheered and jumped up and down.

"That was it! You are so amazing! Thank you!" He ran toward her and picked her up, spinning her round and round until they were both laughing. When the song faded, he put her down, and they stared at each other for a long while. But just when she thought Ryan was going to lean in and kiss her, he stepped back.

"So, uh…what color is your dress? For prom, I mean…so I can match…I just…" She shook her head at his nervousness, but slid past his embarrassment easily.

"It's midnight blue with a light blue shawl and silver shoes," she told him. "And let me tell you…never go shopping with Taylor and Gabriella…that was scary."

"What do you mean?" he asked, thankful she hadn't teased him about his stuttering.

"I mean it was like a fashion parade. I think I tried on fifteen dresses before we found one we liked, and then Taylor and Gabriella grabbed shoes and the shawl while Martha started rambling on about hair. It was…frightening." She shuddered as she remembered the whirlwind her friends had become yesterday, and Ryan laughed.

"Well, that makes my job a lot easier, actually. Blue happens to be one of my best colors," he bowed and tipped his fedora at her.

"Brings out your eyes, I bet," she added. "Well then, I can't wait to see." There was a beat of silence before Ryan clapped his hands together suddenly.

"Hey, there's another dance I want to show you. Do you know how to swing dance?"

"No," she laughed, "mainly because I wasn't alive in the thirties."

"Well, it's one of my favorite types of dance, so you're just going to have to learn," he said mockingly.

"Is that so?" she put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"Yes, and it's loads of fun. Come on," he laughed gestured for her to follow.

"Ryan, Sharpay drove us here," she pointed out unnecessarily. "She's probably sitting with Ms. Darbus going over production notes."

"Just where did you think we were going to dance? We're going back to my house." Kelsi sighed dramatically while she grabbed her bag.

"Fine, but we have to turn off the lights."

* * *

Because the last one out turns off the lights. We're getting to the good stuff, but I never got a real response from anyone. Would you like one _really_ long chapter (probably this weekend) that is the show, or one regular chapter that just hits the highlights (kind of like the movie) and a separate one shot that is the show. It's up to you guys. The power is yours. GO PLANET! Sorry, had a 90s flashback...I'm over it now.


	18. Chapter 17

Okay, so I'm trying to hit the movie scenes, and some of these are far apart and some (like this one) happen really close to the last. But I think after this we'll be nearing prom, so yay! Without further ado…

* * *

_**March 17**__**th**__** - 3 weeks until opening night**_

"You're easier to dance with than she is!" she heard Troy hiss, and Kelsi had to agree. She watched as Ryan took Troy and Sharpay through the choreography they had worked out Saturday afternoon, but when the set piece fell and Sharpay nearly climbed on Troy in "fright" Kelsi shook her head.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Darbus walked down stage with a cup of tea in her hands. "Let's just…take five alright? Take five. You two, house up!" she pointed at Jason and Zeke, who lifted the piece back into place effortlessly. Kelsi knew the pressure was getting to everyone, and she knew exactly why.

"Hey Hoopsman, over here!" she whistled at Troy. "You look like you're having the time of your life." She stood up from the piano and stepped toward the stage. He was above her at the edge of the balcony they had erected for the scene, and he leaned against it in frustration.

"I'm messing up the dances, I'm messing up all the songs…I'm sorry." She knew he knew how seriously she took the music, but she also knew that Troy just wasn't the same these days.

"It's all of us," she admitted, knowing she hadn't been as into this song today as when she'd originally written it. "And all of us pretty much know why. If it wasn't for Gabriella, this musical would have just been another 'Sharpay show.'" She smiled at him encouragingly. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly. "I should go get ready to do this again," he said, and then turned around and walked off. Kelsi watched him go sadly, her thoughts torn between being sympathetic with Troy and happy for Gabriella's accomplishments.

"Hey," Ryan said from behind her. She turned and accepted the soda he offered her, and they sat down side by side on the piano bench. "Penny for your thoughts," he shoved her shoulder playfully with his own, but Kelsi wasn't really in the mood. She just shrugged up one shoulder, her eyes watching the set crew fasten the house piece in place. Ryan seemed to sense her need for silence, so he just sat there beside her quietly sipping his soda.

"Alright, let's do it again, from the top!" Ms. Darbus called. Another hour and a half later, and everyone was ready to give it a break.

"Troy, Sharpay, I suggest you two get with Ryan sometime and work out the kinks in this. I want it perfect by Friday. Dress rehearsals start next Monday, so make sure all your costumes are ready to go. See you tomorrow." The cast and crew disassembled, and Kelsi returned to the piano. All the songs were done, and she knew them all by heart, but she always had to be sure. So she began playing the opening number softly as people packed things up. Ryan had finished with his post-rehearsal routine and joined her on the piano bench, listening quietly as she moved through each song expertly. He had a paper that was due tomorrow in English, but at the moment he was content to sit here and listen to her play.

Kelsi's eyes never left the piano as she played. This Friday would be the two-month anniversary of her father's death, and she was finally in a spot where she could think about him without crying. She knew her friends had been there for her, and she counted herself lucky to have such wonderful people around her. But in a couple of months they would graduate and split to different regions of the country. Gabriella was already off in California, Troy and Chad would be staying here (unless something changed), and Taylor was off to Yale in Connecticut. One of them was off to New York, and another two to different parts of Texas. It just seemed like it was all catching up to them too fast.

Without realizing it, her fingers shifted and she began playing an old song Ryan hadn't heard in a long time. Kelsi was startled, then, when Ryan started singing along.

"_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow_." She smiled at him as she took the chorus.

"_Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._" Ryan put his hands on the keys and added some flare at the top of the octave before taking the song again.

"_Please swallow your pride if I have faith you need to borrow. For no one call fill those of your needs that you won't let show._"

"_You just call on me brother when you need a hand_," Kelsi sang, then Ryan joined her.

"_We all need somebody to lean on_." Kelsi was quiet as he sang the next line.

"_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_." Then together.

"_We all need somebody to lean on_." They were both quiet as Kelsi continued playing, and when she raised it a half step she smiled as he took a breath.

"_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry, I'm right up the road. I'll share your load if you just call me_."

"_Call me,"_ Kelsi sang softly, bringing the song to an end.

"What brought that on?" he asked quietly, but she just shrugged.

"I was just thinking about where we'll all be this time next year. We'll be scattered around the country doing our own things. Will we stay in touch?"

Ryan had known this was coming for a while now, but he'd kept quiet in case she wanted to work through it alone. Losing her father had opened her eyes to the fact that people often came in and out of your life, and some things weren't permanent. It was very likely that, once off at ten different colleges, the gang would lose touch with each other. He'd have to talk with the others, but right now he wanted to make something clear. He turned toward her, throwing one leg over the bench so he could face her fully, and pulled her hands from the piano to intertwine with his between them as she also turned.

"Kelsi, I don't care if you want to go off to the arctic to study music. Wherever you go, you know you can always count on me, right? I will always be here when you need me. And I can't speak for the others, but I'm pretty sure they all feel the same way. You wrote it yourself Kelsi, 'we'll be alright even if we're miles apart.' And hey, we'll always be in here," he lifted their hands until they were resting on his chest.

"Thanks Ryan," she whispered. "I meant what I said," she continued, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey, we're your friends," he shrugged, letting their hands drop. "That's what friends are for."

"No," she shook her head. "I meant _you_. You've been great these past couple of months." She smiled softly at him, then reached out and pinched his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed the sore spot and pouted.

"You're not wearing green, and it's Saint Patrick's Day." He looked at his attire, then at her green shirt and he sighed.

"So I'm not. Why didn't you warn me this morning? Or pinch me all day?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I just thought about it." He laughed with her and pulled her up off the bench.

"Come on, we've worked every day for the last seven weeks. We deserve a break." She grabbed her bag quickly as he pulled her out of the theater and toward the parking lot.

"Double fudge blizzard?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." He handed his helmet out to her.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" she asked as she fastened the chin strap.

"Because," he said, starting the vehicle, "You're not eighteen yet, and New Mexico has clear helmet laws." She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he backed out.

"I think you just like forcing me to wear it," she retorted. He just looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Probably." She tightened her grip as he accelerated out of the parking lot and onto the road toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

Okay, because the image of those two on the small Vespa is just cute and hilarious. Drabble for this chapter is up in _Snapshots_. Also, _Lean on Me _is up on boxstr. Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 18

Perhaps another tissue alert? I'm not sure. If you're prone to crying, you may want to have something handy. The scene at the end was inspired by the X-Files, and all you X-Philes out there will know what I'm talking about.

* * *

_**March 21**__**st**__** - 2 weeks, 3 days until opening night**_

Kelsi woke up late and scrambled out of bed, wondering why her alarm didn't go off. Looking at it she realized it was already well into first period and wondered briefly why Ryan hadn't woken her when he stopped by to pick her up.

It was then that she found the note taped to her door, and she recognized his tidy writing on the piece of the stationary she kept on her desk.

_Kelsi,_

_First of all, you are a heavy sleeper because I kicked over your trash can and you slept through it. You should really get to bed sooner. Whenever you wake up, I'm downstairs. We've been excused from classes and rehearsal today._

_Ryan_

Kelsi's brow furrowed as she tried to think of any reason Ryan would do such a thing, but when she looked at her calendar it hit her; today was the two month anniversary of her father's death. And though she had grieved for him and moved on, she felt the tears well up in her eyes at Ryan's gesture. She dressed quickly into jeans and her favorite teal blouse before rushing down the stairs.

Ryan was sitting on the couch watching television, but when Kelsi came down the stairs he got up and shut it off quickly. He stood there quietly, trying to assess whether she was mad at him for keeping her from school. But she answered that question quickly when she rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning," he greeted, stepping back to see her smiling face.

"Morning," she returned. "I just…why?" Ryan shrugged one shoulder.

"Kelsi, I know for a fact you haven't been to the cemetery since the funeral." His voice wasn't accusatory, but she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

"We've been busy," she said lamely, but at his look she sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, I don't know why I haven't been. I don't know what to do, I guess. It seems silly, standing there talking to a stone."

"Look, get some breakfast and we'll stop by and talk to your father. Then we'll do whatever you want." She scrutinized him closely.

"Even if I want to go to school and do rehearsals?"

"Even if you want to do that," he agreed, and she nodded before moving past him toward the kitchen. Ten minutes later she was full and ready to go. Stepping out into the driveway, she fully expected to see his Vespa sitting in the driveway, but instead she saw the maroon Acura.

"I asked my dad if I could borrow it," Ryan explained as he opened her door. "It's just an easier mode of transportation for two people." When he got behind the wheel she smirked at him.

"And here I thought you liked me hanging on to you," she teased. He gave her a strange look, one she couldn't really identify, before sliding the key into the ignition and starting the car.

When they pulled through the gates at the cemetery, Kelsi took a shuddering breath. Ryan reached across the console and squeezed her hand as they stopped in front of the section of plots that held David Nielsen. They separated as they got out of the car, but as soon as they began walking toward the headstone Kelsi grabbed Ryan's hand again. They stopped in front of the third grave in the fifth row, and neither said anything for a long while. Ryan could sense that Kelsi was trying not to cry, but he also knew it wouldn't do her any good. So he squeezed her hand again and let go.

"I'll leave you alone to talk," he said quietly, then wandered off far enough not to intrude but close enough to be supportive. Kelsi barely registered his absence as she stared down at her father's headstone.

"Hey Daddy," she whispered finally, her tears making her voice thick and low. "I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner, we've been really busy at school." She paused, then shook her head. "Honestly, I've been afraid. Afraid that coming here would be too hard, that I couldn't deal with it. But I'm glad Ryan brought me. You remember Ryan, right?" She glanced sideways at her friend standing off to the side and took a breath. "He's taking me to prom, Daddy. You should see my dress, it's beautiful. Rehearsals are going great, the show's really coming together." Another pause.

"Juilliard got my letter, Daddy. They're sending scouts to the show. Me, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy are all up for one scholarship. Can you believe it? Juilliard! I'm so excited, but I'm scared too. What if I get it? What will I do in New York all by myself? I think that's what scares me the most, Dad. Being alone. I know you didn't mean to leave, but you saved my life. My friends have been really great. Just like family." She quieted down and simply stood there in silence.

"I really miss you," she said quietly, the tears she'd kept at bay falling freely down her face. "I love you Daddy." She knelt down and touched the ground briefly before standing up and turning to face Ryan. He had already started walking over and, when he was close enough, she buried her head into his chest and cried.

"Can we go now?" she whispered after she'd settled down. He pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Sure, you can go get in the car. I need to do something first." She looked at him strangely but did as he asked. She watched him as she climbed into the passenger seat. He knelt down in front of her father's grave, and she could tell he was saying something but she was too far away to make it out. When he jogged back to the car and got in she questioned him with her look, but he just shook his head.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked finally as they pulled out of the cemetery.

"Ryan, what-?"

"Kelsi, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you." He was right, of course. He didn't ask what she'd said, she owed him the same courtesy even if it was her father's grave. She smiled at him in apology and nodded, turning her face to gaze out the window. "Back to East High?" Ryan asked.

"No," she said, surprising him. "I'm feeling a bit…childish right now." He glanced at her and, sure enough, she was sporting a very mischievous grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to Highland Park and stepped out. Kelsi walked on the paved walkway from the parking lot back into the small forested area. Ryan locked the car and jogged to catch up to her, falling into an easy step beside her. Around a bend in the path the copse of trees opened up into a clearing where a small playground stood. Suddenly, she took off at a run.

"Last one to the swings has to push!" she yelled. Ryan let out an indignant cry behind her and gave chase. But she'd had too much of a head start and when he reached the swing set she was already waiting impatiently for him. He allowed himself a childish indulgence and stuck out his tongue at her as he grabbed the chains and gave a great push. She squealed in surprise and latched onto the chains just below his hands, and she laughed as he pushed her higher and higher. Once she was going, he jumped onto the swing next to her and began pumping his feet back and forth.

"When was the last time you were on the swings?" he asked her absently as they swung side by side.

"Probably before I met you," she answered truthfully. "In elementary the swings were always reserved for the popular kids, so I could never get one at recess." When he looked sadly at her, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I was always fiddling with my music notebook anyway, so I really didn't care."

"Back in Rhode Island, I didn't have any friends either," he admitted.

"You were on a baseball team," she pointed out.

"Yeah, my dad had to pretty much blackmail my way into the tryouts. No one wanted the rich kid to play."

"But you made the team." She was trying to sound hopeful, but it seemed Ryan was intent on putting himself down today.

"I was on the team" he agreed, "But I wasn't a part of it. They just liked me because I could pitch no-hitters. You know I honestly wanted to play baseball for the rest of my life. I was so excited…but after the way I was treated, I never wanted to play baseball again."

"Well you're a step ahead of me, I have no idea _how_ to play baseball." He stopped swinging and looked at her like she'd grown another arm. "I know the basics," she rushed to assure him, "But I've never actually played."

"Didn't the coach make us play in gym in junior high," he pointed out.

"And if you remember I never once got up to bat. Always managed to get out of it." She seemed rather proud of the fact, but Ryan shook his head sadly.

"Well then," he stood and pulled her up with him. "I know what we're doing now. Come on." He led her back to the car and she was only a little shocked to end up in front of his house in the middle of a school day.

"Ah, Ryan, Miss Nielsen, how are you today?" the day porter opened the door and Ryan nodded.

"Just fine, Vincent, and you?"

"Wonderful as always, thank you for asking." Ryan smiled at the man as they walked through the foyer and into the back hall. He opened the door to reveal a spacious lawn, complete with pool and Jacuzzi.

"Wow, this place has everything," she told him. "Why did we never come here again?"

"Sharpay used to be very…_particular_ about who she would let come over. Said she didn't want people being her friend just because she had a cool house."

"Sharpay said that?" Kelsi sounded unconvinced, and Ryan laughed.

"Alright you got me. I just…I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm not quite as ostentatious as my sister." His tone was conspiratorial, and she laughed again.

"You don't say? Good word use, by the way."

He walked with her past the pool area out to a small baseball diamond. Kelsi took in the backstop and mini-dugout off to the side and got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. He let go of her hand only to jog out to the pitcher's mound and press some buttons on a machine that looked very dangerous.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's a pitching machine," Ryan answered, jogging back over to her. He grabbed a bat from the dugout and stepped up to the home plate. Kelsi stepped back, sure that the machine in front of her was about to spew a baseball at her head at a very high velocity.

Sure enough, there was a _ka-thunk _and the machine spit a ball out toward home plate. But Ryan was ready and took a swing, sending the baseball flying well into right field territory.

"That was pretty good," she clapped, and he gave a short stage bow.

"Your turn," he gestured to home plate, but she shook her head.

"No way."

"Come on," the machine spit another one and he turned back in time to send a grounder across to third.

"No," she was chuckling now, knowing it wouldn't take too much more prodding from him to get her to take a swing.

"Please?" Another ball, another fly out to right. "You better hurry, these things are timed ten seconds apart." She stared at him, and he let the next one sail by him and crash into the backstop. She let out a startled yelp and jumped away, and he laughed.

"It's not funny," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I won't laugh, I promise. Come on," he was nearly begging now, only taking the time to turn and send a line drive right over the machine. Quickly, she crossed over and stood in front of him. Just as fast, he shoved the bat into her hands and turned her around. The machine let out another ball, and Kelsi took a timid half-swing at the 50 mph pitch. Predictably, it clanged into the backstop.

"You'll get the ball nowhere swinging like that," Ryan said, and Kelsi glared at his smirk. "Here," he stepped up behind her and put his arms around her, grabbing the bat above and below her hands. He brought the bat up and over her right shoulder, his eyes focused on the machine. She tried to focus on the incoming pitch and not his cologne, but with him literally right behind her she was finding it difficult. When it let the ball loose, he guided her through the swing and the ball cracked off the bat and over to third.

"That was good," he praised, "Just a little more _oompf_. I'll help, you're small." She elbowed back into his ribs, and he let out an _oof_ as the wind rushed out of him. "Geez, okay, sorry, I forgot you're touchy about your size," he laughed. This time, when the ball came at them, she stepped into it and their combined swing sent the ball sailing over second base into the outfield.

"I did it!" she cried.

"Hey, I helped," Ryan shot back. He stepped back and let her take the next one alone, proud when she timed it just right to get a line drive through the short stop. "That was good," he praised. "Just use your hips a little more."

She missed the next one, and her follow through was hard enough that Ryan had to duck to avoid being decapitated by the bat. She grinned sheepishly as she lined up again on home plate, but she missed the next one, too.

"Keep your eye on the ball all the way to the bat. See yourself hitting the ball," Ryan coached. But apparently Kelsi's few lucky hits had worn out, and she whiffed the next two.

"Alright, I'm done," she declared, handing the bat back to him. He hit a few more, switching from right to left with ease. He avoided the next pitch and sprinted out to turn the machine off as Kelsi put the bat back in the dugout. When he came back she hugged him briefly before looping her arm through his and allowing him to lead her back to the house. Sometimes she marveled at how well they communicated without words, and she knew just from his smile that something was going to happen soon.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm going to get like _a million_ reviews asking me what Ryan said at the grave (so maybe I shouldn't tell you this next part ;P ), but everyone who's curious go check out the drabble I've posted in _Snapshots _that ties into this chapter. Ta-ta


	20. Chapter 19

_**April 4**__**th**__** - 3 days until opening night**_

"Wonderful rehearsal everyone!" Ms. Darbus crooned from the front row. "I believe it's all coming together! Remember due to the Senior Prom we will not be having rehearsals tomorrow, but we will have one Sunday afternoon so be here by three sharp!" she sounded really excited, and her enthusiasm was catching. Soon everyone was smiling and scrambling to go. Prom was tomorrow, and there was still a lot to do to get ready. Kelsi watched as Troy and Chad raced out the door to change; she'd heard them say they hadn't picked up their tuxes yet. Sharpay was chatting away on her cell (a bold move considering Ms. Darbus was still in the theater) discussing her schedule for tomorrow.

"Yes, Franz, that's what I said. I'll be in at eleven, and I must be done by noon…no I don't care how long you think it will take. You'll get it done in an hour. And if one hair is out of place, you'll be sorry." She shut her pink phone and scoffed, causing Kelsi to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked from behind her. She turned to find him standing at the pit entrance.

"Your sister and her pre-prom nightmare," she gestured to the diva standing up on the stage.

"Just be glad you don't have to actually _be _there for it," Ryan shuddered. "I just wish I could wake up and go to prom without the circus beforehand."

"Hey, at least you'll be on the peripheral. I've been ordered by Taylor and Martha to be ready to go at nine a.m."

"Nine? Where are you getting your hair done, Paris?" Kelsi laughed with him and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think we're getting Gabriella from the airport, then starting the circus."

"That makes sense, but that's still _really _early." She stood and packed her sheet music away into her bag before following him out of the theater.

"Hey, you've got the easy part," she teased. As they approached his Vespa he snapped his fingers and turned around.

"I forgot my notebook in Ms. D's class. I'll be right back." She stepped aside as he jogged back into the school, leaving her leaning against his moped as the cast and crew members dispersed around her.

"See you tomorrow, Small Person!" Chad was yelling from the passenger seat of Troy's truck, and she waved at her friends as Troy honked the horn.

Ryan jogged into the theater, then all the way up the stairs of the house to the sound-proof booth that looked out over the entire auditorium. He unlocked the door using his key and shut the door quickly, not wanting anyone to overhear. He made sure all the recording and amplification devices were off before he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Gabriella's number.

"Hello?" Ryan heard her voice on the other end, but she didn't sound like the always-smiling girl he knew.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Oh nothing," she lied. "Why are you calling? Not that I don't love hearing from you guys, I miss you all."

"We miss you too. Especially Troy…he's completely miserable without you." The remark was supposed to make her feel better, but Ryan didn't expect the awkward silence on the line. "Listen," he moved past it. "I have something to confess, and you're the safest person."

"Why me?"

"Because while you might get upset, you cannot inflict physical violence upon me from California."

"Don't be so sure," she joked, but she was on alert. "What's going on?" Ryan relayed to Gabriella what Sharpay had asked of him all those weeks ago. "What did you say?"

"I told her no!" he defended. "I like Kelsi, you know that. I couldn't believe my sister would even ask…I was so mad at her Gabi."

"Understandably," Gabriella sounded mad on his behalf, and he felt a little better. "So what's the problem?"

"I haven't told Kelsi, and…I don't know if I even should."

"You didn't tell Kelsi?" Gabriella repeated in a tone that made Ryan rethink his assessment of her ability to hurt him from afar. "Why in the world would you let that slip by Ryan? I thought you were smart."

"I didn't even know if I should," he repeated. "I mean, I refused and told my sister exactly what I thought of her plan. And when I asked Kelsi it was because I really want to go to prom with her. I like her…a lot…" he felt a little awkward admitting that to one of Kelsi's best friends, but it was out there and he couldn't take it back.

"That's obvious, Ryan," Gabriella replied, sounding less annoyed than before. "Anyone who sees you two together can see it. A little hint, dance-boy, she likes you too."

"I know," Ryan chuckled. "But about the whole Sharpay thing…"

"Let me get this straight…Sharpay ordered you to do something."

"Yes."

"And you refused her."

"Yes,"

"In public."

"Well, we were off on the side of the stage."

"So you basically refused to go along with one of the most manipulative and ruthless girls in high school?" When she put it like that Ryan slapped his forehead.

"You don't think she'd say something to Kelsi just to get back at me?"

"She's your sister, Ryan. You know her better than anyone. She's come a long way since last year, but how much has she really changed when something she wants is on the line?"

"Thanks Gab. I gotta go talk to Kelsi. Bye."

"Wait!" she cried, and he pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"I just…never mind, it's silly. Go get her, Wildcat."

"See you tomorrow, Gabriella," Ryan said.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she sounded sad, but Ryan had already hung up and was running back toward the classroom to grab the notebook he'd purposefully left on his desk.

"Bye Ms. D! See you tomorrow," he waved to his drama teacher as he bolted out of the room, and she smiled as she watched him go. She'd watched him and the meek composer grow closer, and she was just happy they'd each found someone who finally understood them.

"Got it," Ryan held up his notebook as he approached Kelsi and his Vespa.

"Took you long enough," she joked.

"Ms. D had a couple of questions about the last scene, but we got it all worked out. Ready?" She grabbed his notebook and shoved it into her bag before draping it over her neck and shoulder and climbing on behind him.

"Ready. Where to?" Rehearsals had gone long today, and it was nearing five o'clock in the evening.

"How about dinner?" he offered. "I know this great Italian bistro."

"I'm not dressed for a bistro," she looked down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"You'll be fine," he told her, and pulled onto the street. Ten minutes later they parked and Kelsi laughed as she swung her leg over the moped and stood up.

"Italian bistro?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Tony's has the best pizza pies around," Ryan defended. She let him take her bag as they walked toward the small restaurant. Once they ordered at the counter and got their drinks, Ryan led her over to a table in the far corner.

"You look nervous about something," Kelsi said warily. "Are you having second thoughts about prom?"

"What? Of course not. There's no one I'd rather go to prom with than you, Kelsi. You should know that." At her look, he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I'm sorry I just…there's something I should have told you weeks ago when it happened, but it didn't seem really important. But, I got some advice and started thinking, and realized that you should hear it from me." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his confession.

"Your food," the waiter interrupted, setting two plates of pizza down in front of them. Ryan nodded and managed a polite smile, but the young man got the hint and walked away quickly.

"Sharpay wanted that duet with Troy so badly," Ryan started. "And when Sharpay sees something she wants…well you know how she can be."

"Uh huh…" He sighed, knowing he was going to have to spit it out sooner or later.

"She told me to ask you to prom to get the song," he said quickly. "But I told her in no uncertain terms she was a horrible person and I would absolutely not do that. You have to believe me Kelsi." She looked at him for a few long minutes before breaking out into laughter. He just stared at her, unbelieving, until she wiped her eyes.

"You should have seen your face; you were so serious," she chuckled.

"Kelsi, I am serious. Why are you laughing?"

"Because I know how your sister is, Ryan. Remember, I've been around you guys for six years now. I am absolutely sure she wanted to use you to get to me to get to the song, but I also know something else," she said.

"What's that?" She pushed their plates aside and grabbed his hand, making sure she had his undivided attention.

"That you are _not_ like your sister. You genuinely care about people, about me, and I know you would never do something like that. Or have you forgotten how absolutely wonderful you've been these last few months? If you need proof, try to remember what we did last Friday." He smiled as he remembered how care-free she'd seemed swinging higher and higher on the playground, and her cute indignant pout when she couldn't hit the baseball like he could.

"Go with me," he said suddenly.

"I am going to prom with you," she answered, her brow scrunching in confusion.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean go steady with me. Be my girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an order?" she asked teasingly.

"A humble request," he bowed in his seat, and she couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her.

"Okay," she shrugged, and his jaw dropped.

"Just 'okay'?" he scoffed.

"What did you want? Cherubs singing, me jumping into your arms while an overture plays and flowers rain down?"

"At least," he retorted, sending them both into fits of giggles. "I'm serious," he told her finally.

"So am I," she responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver chain before sliding his class ring off his finger. He looped the chain through and stepped around behind her, fastening the clasp as she lifted her hair. When he stepped back to his seat, she looked down at the ring, then back up at him.

"How long have you been carrying that chain around?" she asked him, and he shrugged.

"A while," was his cryptic answer as he lifted his first slice of pizza. They ate in silence, occasionally smiling at each other, before Kelsi sat back and threw her napkin on her plate.

"You know, I really don't think anyone uses the term 'going steady' anymore."

* * *

And there you go. All of you Ryelsi fanatics out there can join me in jumping for joy! Huzzah! And you know, I was totally gonna write Kelsi's reaction differently, but when Ryan confessed it seems she had other ideas. Ah well. Next chapter's prom, then the show so stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 20

**_April 5th - Prom Night - 2 days until opening night_**

Kelsi sat on her bed staring at the framed photo of her and father that sat on her nightstand. Taylor and Martha had dropped her off right after a day of hair and makeup and girlie stuff (and loud, ear-piercing screams when she told them about her and Ryan). Gabriella had called to say she wasn't coming back, which had prompted a call to Troy, but he was already halfway through Arizona. Kelsi smiled as she remembered him telling the girls of his plan, and the subsequent sighs it had elicited from them.

But as she sat up in her room waiting for Ryan to pick her up, she wasn't feeling too romantic. There had been several times in the past several months when she'd wished her father was still alive, but none had compared to tonight. Leticia had - in the absence of her daughter - imparted some prom night wisdom to Kelsi, but most of it was either common sense or something she knew she wouldn't have to worry about with Ryan.

The doorbell rang and Kelsi jumped. Her stomach immediately filled with butterflies - what if he didn't like her dress? What if she forgot how to waltz? She straightened her dress and draped the shawl around her shoulders, checking her reflection one more time. Ryan's class ring still hung from her neck, and she primped her hair one more time before opening her door.

Ryan's voice could be heard clearly from down the stairs, and Kelsi heard him and Leticia laughing over some small anecdote. But they must have heard her footsteps because they quieted down instantly, and Kelsi took a deep breath as she descended the stairs.

Ryan turned from Gabriella's mother to face an angel. Completely unbidden, his mouth dropped open and he stood there completely stunned. He had imagined several different images of Kelsi all dolled up, but none of them actually compared to the real thing standing before him. She stepped off the last stair and stood next to him, and he could tell she was checking him out as well.

When Kelsi had told him her dress was blue, he'd gone home that night and laid out his most expensive light gray three piece suit, grabbed a robin's egg blue shirt and silver tie, selected the appropriate shoes and his best gentleman's hat. But as he stood there he realized he could have worn jeans and a faded t-shirt - no one was going to be looking at him anyway.

"Hoping to catch some flies?" Kelsi voice cut through his thoughts, and he snapped his mouth shut. She laughed softly, and he reached to the bookshelf by the door and retrieved the corsage he'd left there. It was simple, but elegant - a few small white carnations peppered with baby's breath - and Kelsi tried hard to ignore the fact that Ryan's hands were trembling as he slipped it over her wrist. Leticia handed her Ryan's bouttonniere and she placed it carefully on the jacket of his three piece suit.

"Perfect," she said, and he grabbed her hand before she could let it fall back to her side. He was looking right at her with a smile she'd never seen on him before.

"That's what I was about to say," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "Shall we go?"

"Pictures!" Leticia's cry made them both jump, and they hadn't realized how close they were until Ryan pulled her back to him. She looped her arm left arm through his right, and he reached across and grabbed her other hand with his. They posed for a few pictures, even a silly pose with her hands on her hips and him tipping his hat at the camera, before Leticia shooed them out the door.

"Wait, what time should I be back?" Kelsi turned around and asked.

"Kelsi, you're almost eighteen, and legally an adult. I think you can handle that. Just don't wake me up," she winked at them as she shut the door. Kelsi laughed at her friend's mother and took Ryan's arm as they turned toward the waiting limo. Sharpay and Zeke were already inside, and Kelsi didn't fail to notice how Zeke's eyes widened as they got in.

"Wow Kelsi," Sharpay said suddenly, "It's nice to know that the Evans fashion sense has rubbed off on you. That dress is amazing." Kelsi stopped in the face of a full on compliment from Sharpay, but she recovered quickly as the driver set off toward the hotel where prom was being held.

"Thank you," Kelsi replied. "You look wonderful too." Sharpay had opted for a daring red number, and Zeke had been dressed in a black tux with a maroon shirt. The four chatted amiably about different things, from who would be wearing what tonight to small details about the upcoming show Monday. Finally, they pulled up to the hotel and the driver stepped out to open the door. Zeke went first, holding out his hand obediently as Sharpay took it and stepped out gracefully. Ryan went next, holding out his hand to Kelsi, but she was frozen to the spot. One look at his sister sent her and Zeke into the hotel as Ryan climbed back in.

"What's wrong, Kels?" She looked out the door at the fancy hotel, the red carpet that had been laid out for the seniors, and all the elegance that was just outside the limo.

"I just…" she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm okay. It just overwhelmed me for a moment."

"Hey, no worries," he told her. "Remember, I'm an Evans. Pomp and circumstance is what I do best. Just stick with me." Finally she smiled, and he sighed in relief. Stepping back out of the limo, he reached back and helped her stand up. He kept her hand in his as he thanked the driver and walked toward the door. The doorman opened the door wide for them, and Kelsi shifted her hand from his hand to the crook of his elbow as he escorted her into the hotel.

They followed the other seniors through the lobby up a grand staircase to a set of double doors. They were propped open wide, and Ryan handed the man at the door their two tickets as they passed by, and the junior sitting at the table checked off their names.

If she weren't so nervous, Kelsi would have laughed at the accuracy of their prom number. The room was draped with blue and white tapestries, the large chandalier in the center of the ceiling illuminated everything. Everyone looked so beautiful, she hardly recognized some people at first glance. Loud music was blasting out of very large speakers over by the dance floor, and the other half of the room was covered in large round tables that looked like they seated nine or ten people apiece. The white table cloths were sprinkled with blue confetti, and each table held a vase with three or four blue roses in the center. People milled about complimenting each other's outfits, and Kelsi laughed at the swarm that had gathered around Sharpay and Zeke. The basketball star-come-baker seemed unsure what to do with all the attention focused on them, so he opted for standing there letting Sharpay hang off his arm.

"Kelsi? Oh my God, girl, you look fantastic!" Taylor's voice cried out behind them, and both she and Ryan turned. The class president had worn a cream colored short dress with half-sleeves and a matching wrap, while Chad sported a navy suit with an off-white undershirt. Kelsi stepped forward and accepted the hug from her friends, and Chad and Ryan exchanged handshakes.

"Wow, Chad," Kelsi looked at him appraisingly. "You clean up good, kid," she said, looping her arm back through Ryan's. He spun around in a similar fashion to his part in the show, and they laughed.

"He wanted to wear a stupid t-shirt that looked like a tux," Taylor pursed her lips.

"I was joking, Tay!" he defended. "I would not have done that to you. I know how serious this is for girls." She whacked him on the stomach and he feigned being hurt as the other laughed.

"Where are Martha and Jason?" Kelsi asked, looking around for their friends. Taylor gestured back toward the DJ booth.

"Last I saw, Martha was nitpicking the DJ's selections and Jason was trying to calm her down. Apparently she's as crazy as I am with details," Taylor joked.

"Darn right I am! Gotta have good music to dance to," Martha yelled, causing them to turn around again. Her deep purple gown went just past her knees, but there was a slit to allow for easy movement. Jason was adjusting the collar to his charcoal suit, trying to loosen the tie, but Martha swatted his hand away and fixed it up. Another round of hugs and handshakes were exchanged as Sharpay and Zeke joined their group. The eight of them stood there in a semi-circle chatting and laughing, but each knew their circle wasn't really complete tonight.

"Who wants to dance!" Ryan called out, causing everyone to snap out of their funk. Echoes of enthusiasm followed, and he pulled Kelsi with him toward the dance floor.

Martha started a series of complex hip-hop dance moves as Jason bobbed from one foot to the other in time with the music. Kelsi had wondered if he'd be self-conscious about not being able to dance, but he seemed to be enjoying letting Martha do all the hard work as he laughed and danced along, using some moves from the choreography to keep up. Taylor and Chad began bopping to the music, their bodies close but not touching. Zeke started grooving, allowing Sharpay to spin around him in a series of moves that both showed off her grace and attracted a fair amount of attention. Kelsi felt a little silly dancing to hip hop in her dress, but at Ryan's look she just let go and let herself enjoy the moment. She swayed and danced to the music, laughing with her friends as they just celebrated their last year of high school.

Some time later the MC called for everyone take their seats, and the eight friends exited the dance floor to a table in the front marked RESERVED. At Kelsi's unspoken question, Ryan gestured to Sharpay with his eyes, and she nodded as she sat in the seat he pulled out for her.

"Good evening!" the MC announced, quieting the dull roar of the assembly. "Welcome to Senior Prom, class of 08!" Cheers went up and the man let them go on for a few seconds before he held up his hands for quiet again. "Dinner will be served in a few moments so we ask all of you to remain in your seats. When dinner is over, we'll hand out our first door prize of the evening, then you can get back to dancing. And remember, seniors, there are chaperones patrolling so keep it clean. At nine we'll present our court, and everyone will then be able to vote for Prom King and Queen at the back table. Enjoy." With that he stepped down, letting the DJ set the background music playing. Servers came up and filled everyone's glasses with either tea or water before setting plates of chicken, potatoes, and steamed vegetables at every place.

"This looks wonderful," Kelsi said to Martha, who smiled her thanks. The conversation that accompanied dinner was mostly about the upcoming show, and Kelsi laughed as she listened to Chad and Zeke argue amicably over who was better on stage. Zeke finally won, citing his many hours spent with Sharpay and the fact that he'd hidden his love for baking so successfully for many years.

"Alright seniors!" the MC was back, and conversations wrapped up as everyone's attention focused on the man on stage. "It's time for the first door prize of the evening. A dinner for two at _Le Café Miche_!" Cheers went up again as the junior from the door table ran up with an envelope. "And the lucky winner is…Ethan Colmes!" Cries went up from a table in the back, and one of the football jocks walked to the stage to accept his prize. Everyone clapped politely, then laughed as he pulled the MC down for a manly hug before jogging back to his date.

"Alright, it's time to kick off the dancing! This year's theme is 'The Last Waltz' and the cast of the upcoming spring musical has agreed to show us all how it's done. So welcome Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Martha to the dance floor!" Seven pairs of eyes turned to Martha, who just shrugged and smiled secretively. The boys looked at each other, nodded, and stood. As one, they bowed to their dates and offered their hands, which the girls took to stand and offer a curtsy in return. The four couples walked together to the floor and positioned themselves around it in a circle.

As the music floated across the spacious room they began their dance, rotating round and round while revolving around an invisible center to the time of the music. Ryan caught Chad's eye, who nodded at Zeke and Jason, and in perfect sync they spun their dates out and into the arms of their neighbor without missing a beat. After three repeats of the maneuver the girls were back with their original partners and everyone was clapping loudly.

"Just a reminder," the MC spoke up again, "_Senior Year_ opens Monday night at 6:30, so be sure to pick up your tickets from the drama department's head, Ms. Darbus. Now get out here and waltz away!" Most of the crowd stood up and crammed the dance floor, but Ryan noticed only very few of them were actually waltzing. He led Kelsi through a few of the moves he'd taught her, and he marveled in the sound of her laughter.

The music shifted to an upbeat tune, and Kelsi raised her eyebrow at her date as the swing music took over. He shrugged happily and began dancing to one of his favorite songs as she joined him. He grabbed her hands and led her in a difficult sequence they had spent an hour perfecting, and Kelsi was only a little self-conscious as she realized there were several people watching them.

After a few more fast songs, the DJ slowed things down, lowering the lights a little, and everyone stepped closer to their partners. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and he pulled her close as the opening strains of the song washed over them.

_Took my hand, touched my heart, held me close, you were always there by my side,  
Night and day, through it all, baby come what may_

Ryan began humming along and Kelsi listened as his soft tenor filled her ear, leading her to relax further in his embrace. She wasn't surprised when he began singing softly to her, and she listened to his serenade.

"_This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable. And each time I look in your eyes I know why. This love is untouchable, I feel in my heart - just can't deny. Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby, I know why this love is unbreakable."_ She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms come further around her. He continued to sing the song it seemed was only meant for her, and she felt the tears coming to her eyes at the depth of emotion he was putting into the words. She thought about joining him on the last chorus, but something inside just wanted to stay there forever and listen to him singing to her. As the song slowed, then ended, she pulled away from him and looked up into his blue eyes. This time she didn't have to wonder if Ryan was going to kiss her or not as his head dipped down and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Her hand moved to the nape of his neck as she returned the kiss, and when they pulled apart they were both grinning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan thought he saw Chad and Taylor smiling, but he didn't want to look away from Kelsi's face long enough to check.

As the night progressed there were many more slow dances, and more door prizes. The prom court was paraded in front of everyone, and no one was surprised when Sharpay and Zeke's names were called. Between the jocks, the drama department, and the popular girls they had raked in a shocking eighty-five percent of all the votes, though she did managed to act surprised as her name was called out. Zeke looked like he didn't know what to do with the all the popularity he'd suddenly gotten, but Sharpay helped him by gracefully maneuvering him through the throng of people to the stage where they were crowned and given their prize - a romantic night out complete with dinner and limo reservations. The dance floor cleared to allow them to start the last dance, and when it was over the MC gave out the last door prize: two tickets to see the local performance of _Cats_. Chad groaned when they called his name, but he accepted the tickets anyway, quickly shoving them into Kelsi's hands when he got back to the table.

"Consider them an early birthday present," he told her when she looked up at him. Surging forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! I love this show!" she cried, pulling back to show Ryan the third row seats.

"Yeah, well it's either that or take my mom…no thank you." Chad straightened his jacket and sat back down.

"Alright!" the MC's voice projected over the din. "We'll end the night singing the East High alma mater, and everyone is reminded the the after-prom party starts promptly at midnight at the Fun Time Lanes on Wyoming Boulevard. If you're not there at midnight, you won't get in! Alright, here we go!" The DJ hit play one last time, and the sounds of the school band playing the alma mater filled the room. Five hundred voices rose in mal-harmony as everyone sang.

_We sing of you East High_

_Bold red and glorious white_

_In your hallowed halls we learn_

_In our hearts you know we yearn_

_To bring you honor and glory_

_Like generations before_

_Champions till the end of time_

_We sing of you East High!_

As it ended, Chad looked at his teammates sitting with him at the table and thought about the one who was missing, then stood up and lifted his hands in the air.

"What team!" he yelled, and as one the entire senior class responded.

"Wildcats!" There was a cacophony of cheers as Chad nodded and sat back down, joining his classmates in celebration.

"Thank you, Mr. Danforth," the principal had replaced the MC at the mic and was smiling down at the basketball captain. "We'd like to thank Martha Cox and her team for putting together a spectacular prom. It was marvelous." Everyone clapped for Martha as she stood and waved at the gathered class. "You are all reminded to act responsibly at the after-prom party. There will be faculty members as well as some parents there. For those not going to the after party, you are doubly encouraged to act responsibly. See you all Monday. Congratulations, seniors!" He waved at the crowd, and they all jumped to their feet began filtering out.

"Is anyone actually going to the after party?" Martha asked.

"Don't you have to?" Ryan asked.

"Juniors are in charge of putting the after party together, remember?" she grinned. "So I'm free for the rest of the evening."

"This was beautiful, Martha. You and your team did a fantastic job," Taylor was smiling as Chad pulled out her chair. Everyone else stood as well, and Sharpay adjusted her crown and cleared her throat.

"Well, in honor of being named Prom Queen, I am hosting a party at my house. Our pool is heated and we have a fabulous movie room. Let's go!" she led Zeke out, and the others just laughed.

"I guess we're going back to my house," Ryan shrugged. "But you should all probably go home and get changed first." Sharpay turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?"

"Yes Sharpay," they all chorused. Kelsi latched onto Ryan's arm again and couldn't keep the grin off her face as no less than twenty people either waved or said hello to her as they walked out. As they approached the limo, Kelsi looked down at her dress.

"Uh, Ryan, I don't have anything to change into," she told him.

"Don't worry," he answered, helping her into the limo. "We'll drop you off at your house, then I'll come pick you up." Sharpay was chatting non-stop about how much she had deserved the crown now resting on her head. Zeke had taken his off and was spinning it around in his hands, watching the night lights from outside bounce off its glittering surface. Ryan wondered if the boy had thought about what dating Sharpay would entail, but he doubted it. He seemed to be handling it well, despite one or two brief awkward moments.

When they pulled up to the Montez residence, Ryan and Kelsi got out. Sharpay winked at Ryan, but he ignored his sister's tactlessness in favor of escorting his girlfriend to her door. _Girlfriend_, he thought…_has a good ring to it_.

"Tonight was…wonderful," she sighed happily as they stood on the porch.

"I had a lot of fun," he agreed. "And in two days we're going to dazzle East High with the best show they've ever seen."

"It's a good week for us," she laughed. There was a small pause where neither really knew what to do, but Kelsi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See you in half an hour," she said, pressing her lips to his softly. When she pulled away, she was pleased to note that they wore matching smiles. He waited as she unlocked the door, and he stuck around to hear the lock slide into place before he jogged back to the limo. He only had to endure a mildly embarrassing hug from his sister and a harder-than-necessary clap on the back from Zeke as the limo driver pulled away toward the Evans estate.

* * *

Wow, okay that took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Oh, and that school song is totally not real, just something I cobbled together using like ten different school songs. And the song was _Unbreakable _by Westlife, it's up on boxstr. On with the writing!

Now, it's currently Saturday morning as I write this Author's note. This chapter was finished Thursday morning and I've been writing the next chapter ever since. It's currently ten pages in Word and I'm only just into the second act of the show (there are three, remember). Also there are tons of new updates I need to read and review, but if you don't see me in your review pages for a while it's because I'm trying to make good on my promise to give you the entire show this weekend. I have a full plate this morning with teaching karate classes and picking my friend up from the bus station, then there's supposed to be a gathering at my house. On a great note, the show is coming along beautifully, and I think you guys are going to be impressed. At least I hope you are. Thank you for your patience.


	22. Chapter 21

Okay, this is going to be a little AU, mainly because I didn't like Tiara or Jimmie at all. Also, according to Kelsi, prom was two days before the show (Saturday to Monday in my story) and Troy was in California the day of prom. So what the heck were they doing for two days? It only takes about 15 hours to get from Stanford to Albuquerque, so they had all of Sunday to do…whatever. Think about that…on with _my_ show.

And lastly…holy cow. This is a monster. Enjoy.

* * *

**_April 7th - Opening Night!_**

Kelsi was standing backstage in a circle with the cast - minus Sharpay - getting a last minute pep talk from Ms. D.

"Remember above all to have fun! Relax and enjoy this moment. Break a leg!" she left them to finish up, and Kelsi looked at each person in turn.

"I wish Troy and Gabriella were here," Taylor said, finally voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Wish granted!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned to find Troy and Gabriella standing there hand in hand, grinning like idiots. They were immediately accosted by eight people, causing Ms. Darbus to run back in.

"What in the world…Mr. Bolton! Miss Montez! Oh my goodness, I must go let the understudies know…get changed into your wardrobe!" She scurried off, presumably in the direction of Sharpay's dressing room.

"Sharpay is not going to be happy," Kelsi whispered to Ryan.

"She'll have to get over it, won't she?" he whispered back, and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Break a leg, Ryan."

"You too, Kels." They heard the orchestra start vamping, and Ryan squeezed her arm. "That's your cue." Everyone wished Kelsi luck (and Ryan had to clamp a hand over Jason's mouth before he actually _said _"good luck") and she was off.

Ms. Darbus was already in her seat as Kelsi walked out to the entrance of the pit. She stood in front and bowed to the applauding audience, then gestured to the orchestra with her arms outstretched before she turned around and took her place at the piano. That should have given Ryan enough time to duck under the stage and situate himself on the rising apron, and as she played the opening strains of _Last Chance_ she heard it lifting. She saw his hat before anything, but she bit back the laugh at the thought and took a breath as he propped up on the piano. The scrim that had been decorated with the show's title and art was lit so the audience only saw the images and not the set behind it.

"_It's our last chance to share the stage before we go our separate ways_," she sang to him. He turned and smiled at her as he added tenor harmony to her blues tune.

"_High school wasn't meant to last forever._" He winked at her and her smiled broadened as she got into the song they sang together.

"_It's our last chance for us to shine,_" they sang. "_To bring you music one more time_." Ryan looked up at the audience then and gave them a knowing smile as he lifted his hands.

"_So come on, come on, come on_," he crooked his finger as he turned back to the stage, inviting the audience in. "_Come on, come on, come on…_"

Once the final notes faded out, Kelsi pointed at Mike, who pulled the whistle from his neck and blew as hard as he could for a full measure.

The set crew lifted the scrim quickly, lowering the first fly to transform the stage into a mock-gym, complete with scoreboard. It was lit up with the final score from the championship game - 66 to 65 - and as the Wildcat cheerleaders took the stage the audience cheered wildly. Martha led her squad through a routine they'd practiced many times for the big game.

"_W-I-L-D Wildcats! You know, come on! W-I-L-D Wildcats! East High boys, let's make some noise, oh yeah! W-I-L-D Wildcats! Now's the time!" _They split, and as the actual team emerged with basketballs in their hands, the audience exploded in a cacophony of cheers. Chad and Troy were in front, holding their basketballs proudly. The music kicked up again and they began their choreography - a mixture of hip hop moves and basketball drills.

"_This is the last time to get it right. This is the last chance to make it our night. Yeah, we gotta show what we're all about. Work together! This is the last chance to make our mark, history will know who we are. This is the last game so make it count it's now or never, yeah!"_ When they finished the audience cheered again, and they were joined by a large group of students swarming the team. The actual championship trophy was brought in and the Wildcats celebrated their victory as the secondary curtain dropped in front of the stage, hiding the scene. It had been completely decorated to resemble an East High hallway, and Chad and Troy emerged from the left and walked across the front of the stage (after a lightning fast costume change), accepting congratulatory claps on the back as cast-members passed them on their way to classes. At the far right side of the stage Troy and Chad stopped.

"Can you believe we'll never play in a Wildcat uniform ever again?" Troy asked his friend. Chad shrugged and switched the basketball from under his right arm to under his left.

"Can you believe we'll be in Redhawks uniforms this time next year?" he sounded really excited, and a few of the audience members clapped. Troy gave Chad a strange look, but agreed anyway. Gabriella called Troy's name from off-stage loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah," he looked back behind him. "Gabriella, hey man gotta go. Later!" He waved at Chad, leaving the boy standing in the hall alone.

"Something's up," he said to himself, but he shook his head and jogged off after his friend. The curtain-made-hallway rose to reveal a mock-up of an office and a nervous looking Ryan Evans sitting in on of the chairs outside the door bouncing his leg up and down. Seconds later, the door opened and one of the cheerleaders walked out grinning.

"Thanks Mr. Bright!" she waved back as an elderly man everyone recognized as the school's guidance counselor stepped into the frame.

"Mr. Evans," the man greeted. "Come in," he gestured for Ryan to enter, and the set rotated as they stepped through the door to show the interior of the office. Ryan took a seat across the desk from the man as Mr. Bright pulled out a file.

"I asked you to come here because in the four years you have been attending East High you have not seen me once." Ryan nodded, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Ryan?"

"Sorry, Mr. Bright," Ryan shook his head and offered the man a smile. "I was just thinking…"

"About your future, I hope. That is why you're here," Mr. Bright smiled. "Now, this is a very simple process. You tell me what you want out of life, and I'll do what I can to help."

"What I want?"

"Yes, where do you see yourself in ten years? Five?" Ryan sat back in his chair, really thinking about the question. "It's a difficult question, I know," Mr. Bright was saying, but Ryan wasn't really listening. He stood up and the lighting changed. Kelsi started a soft melody on the piano, and a spotlight focused in on Ryan as he stepped forward, leaving Mr. Bright frozen in time. Ryan looked out into the crowd and held his chin up as he sang out the song Kelsi had written for him.

"_All of my life I believed I was destined to be something someone else had planned out for me. Always going along, never questioning, thinking what they wanted was best for me. But now as the day draws near, I know I've got to stand tall, and tell them exactly what I want…_" The tempo jumped up, and the lights flashed as the rest of the band joined in for _I Want it All. _The office set was wheeled to the side as Ryan's set piece was revealed, and he held out his hands wide. He smiled as he snapped his fingers to the quick tempo.

"_I want a sight, something like, my name up in Broadway lights. I get excited…thinking about it. Broadway center stage, 'that new guy is all the rage.' New York today, tomorrow the world! Sold out shows! No bigger!_" Everything froze as Ryan held up an imaginary trophy. "_And the Oscar goes to!" _The lights flashed again as he swayed._ "Yeah! I can see it now, bigger is better and better is bigger. A little bit is never enough, no no no!_" His white dress pants were designed rip away for the next part, and the bright pink pants underneath matched perfectly with the line of chorus girls that danced onto the stage for the chorus. One of them smiled as she placed his hat on his head, and he sang his heart out as he donned a shiny black jacket.

"_I want it all, want it, I want it! The fame and the fortune and more!"_ he sang as he led the girls from the stairs down stage. "_I want it all! You know that I want it. I gotta have my star on the door!"_ he flared his jacket open as he danced through his own choreography inspired by _Chicago_.

"_I want the world, nothing less, all the glam and the press only giving me the best reviews. I want it all, want it all, want it all, want it all, want it all_," he let the girls pull him back into the circle as he raised his hat up and they danced around him.

"Kick it girls! _Want it all, want it all, want it all, want it all, want it all!" _he held the last note as he stepped back out in front of them, and they grabbed him, swaying around the circle as he continued to belt out the note. Kelsi marveled at how much Ryan shined in the spotlight as he knelt down at the front of the stage and gestured to the pit.

"My band!" he cried as two girls grabbed his arms and began hauling back toward the stairs. "Thank you, East High, you're amazing!" he crooned at the audience. "Good night," he smiled as they lifted him up and held him horizontally. Kelsi noticed how tense his body was and thanked all those long hours of yoga for his abdominal strength.

The audience was cheering as they finished, and Kelsi had to laugh along with them as they rolled him back down to center stage for his ending. By the time he had posed and offered the audience a charming smile, she was fighting the urge to clap right along with them. The office set rolled back in and the girls disappeared as the lighting returned to normal. Ryan stood up and brushed himself off before stepping back into the counselor's office and sitting down in the chair. Mr. Bright "unfroze" as Ryan stood back up quickly and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks Mr. Bright!" he bolted out the door, leaving the man completely baffled.

"Anytime, Mr. Evans," he said dully as the lights faded out. The set crew performed a flawless scene change, and everyone treated to the sight of dreaded history class.

The seniors were all sitting in their desks completely uninterested in whatever the teacher was droning on about. Troy and Gabriella were two rows apart passing notes via Taylor, Chad was chewing on his pencil as he stared out the window, and Jason was doodling something in his notebook. Sharpay was twirling her hair around her finger absently as she smiled at Zeke, who was completely focused on her. Ryan burst through the classroom doors back in his original costume, causing them all to jump.

"Sorry, Mrs. Yarbough. I was with Mr. Bright," he said, handing the woman a pink slip. She pursed her lips, but could find no reason to punish him.

"Very well, Mr. Evans. Take your seat." He scrambled to his customary seat behind Sharpay and sat down. "As I was saying, the emancipation of the slaves after the Civil War was a direct response to…" her voice faded out as the bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats.

The hallway curtain came back down as Sharpay stepped forward. She pulled out her cell phone as she pretended to be chatting to someone by her locker. Zeke was pushed from off stage by three sets of hands, and he stumbled forward toward the drama queen with an apprehensive smile. The audience laughed as Zeke opened his mouth to say something and Sharpay just flipped her hair and turned away unknowingly. He moved around to her other side and opened his mouth again, but she had already turned back, saying goodbye to whomever was talking. She primped her hair once and turned to walk away, startled to see Zeke standing so close.

"Oh there you are, I'm glad I caught you. Daddy's got the limo all ready, and if you call Enrique and tell him what size you are he'll have your tux by tomorrow."

"For what?" Zeke shook his head, and she giggled.

"For prom silly. You're taking me." And with that, she turned and walked away with a blissfully stunned Zeke in tow. Kelsi began playing a soft, background tune to accompany the next silent scene.

From the other side, Jason was walking nervously to center stage as Martha chatted with Taylor from the other direction. When they neared him Jason turned around, almost chickening out, but then turned back again. Martha and Taylor stopped their conversation and looked at a silent Jason expectantly. Wordlessly he unbuttoned his over-shirt and pulled it back, revealing clear as day the words "Jason + Martha = Prom" on a white t-shirt. The audience awwwed appropriately as Martha kissed his cheek and hugged him ecstatically. They walked off arm in arm as the curtain rose to reveal the cafeteria again. Jason was no where to be found as Martha and Taylor joined Gabriella at the center table. Chad and Troy were walking in from off stage-right, obviously arguing about something. Then Troy shoved something into Chad's hands and pushed him. All around them students bustled about, making it seem an almost accurate depiction of lunchtime at East High.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" Chad said, his voice barely rising above the din. She looked up and back at him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Chad but I can't hear you," she said nonchalantly. All of a sudden Troy whistled loudly.

"Yo! My friend has something to say," he yelled, and everyone quieted. Most of the students in the audience had been present for this actual moment, but seeing it on stage was even better.

"Oh my…" Chad looked back at Troy, then at Taylor, and sighed. Turning around, he jumped up on the table behind him and held out the flowers Troy had given to him.

"Taylor McKessie!" he yelled. "Will you please be my date to the senior prom?" Taylor turned back to Martha and Gabriella as they pretended to talk it over. Finally she stood up and grinned.

"I'd be honored!" And the whole room, audience included, broke out into cheers. Chad jumped down and hugged his date before she pulled away to gossip with the girls, leaving Chad and Troy walking off stage right. The hall/curtain dropped again and there was a brief musical montage of different people being asked to the prom. Some did it with flowers, some with notes, and in the case of Leah Harroldson, one boy did it in sign language. As this was happening, Kelsi had slipped away from the piano, allowing the back up accompanist to take her place. She darted under the stage and came up stage left where she was shoved into her first costume of the night. The curtain went back up, revealing an old-style tailor shop on one side and a brightly lit dress shop on the other. Troy and Chad walked onto the stage as the opening notes of the final song of Act One, _A Night to Remember,_ played.

"_Guess now it's official_," Troy sang, looking back at his friend, who was being followed by a pesky tailor with measuring tape. Chad looked at both of them with trepidation.

"_Can't back out, can't back out._"

"_No!"_ The lights switched on in the girls' area as they began.

"_Getting ready for the night of nights, the night of nights alright."_ They danced happily around the shop as the boys continued. Troy held his hands out in a placating gesture.

"_Don't panic."_

"_Panic!"_ Jason and Zeke joined them from stage left and Jason started in.

"_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?"_ Zeke laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_Dude, I don't think we have a choice."_ They shook their head. Kelsi grabbed a dress from the rack and danced to the front of the shop.

"_Yeah it's night of all nights, gotta look just right._" Martha slid up beside her.

"_Dressing to impress the boys."_ Chad burst out of his dressing stall.

"_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?"_ He spun around.

"_Where's the mirror?_" Zeke stepped out of the next, then Jason.

"_I think this tux is too baggy,"_ he adjusted his collar as Troy's doors opened and the basketball captain thrust his hips in a move very reminiscent of Elvis.

"_Too tight, it makes me look weird."_ The audience was laughing and clapping as the focus shifted back to the girls where Gabriella was picking out dresses.

"_Should I go movie star glamorous?" _

Martha held up two more. "_Sassy or sweet?"_

Kelsi stood next to the pair smiling at Taylor emerged from the back. "_Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me!"_ She and Kelsi looked at each other's identical dresses and promptly dropped them and grabbed two more. They joined the boys down stage in alternating lines, ducking down as the boys took the first line.

"_It's the night of our nightmares." _They ducked down as the girls popped up.

"_It's the night of our dreams."_

"_It's too late to back out of it."_

"_Hey, makeovers, massages…"_

"_Don't know what a corsage is."_

"_Been waiting all our lives for this. It's gonna be a night," _they belted.

"_Can't wait,"_ the boys tried their hardest to sound defeated as the girls moved stage left and they walked back toward the tailor shop set.

"_To remember!"_

"_Aw man…"_

The girls stepped back into the shop as they continued. "_Come on now, big fun! It's gonna be a night,"_ they sang as the boys sat down in a line on the steps.

"_I guess_," they all shrugged.

"_To last forever!"_

"_Lucky us," _they pointed.

"_We'll never, ever, ever forget!" _The scene froze, and the shop rotated around to reveal two bathrooms side by side. One had pale blue wallpaper, the other bright pink and stamped with the initials SE. Both had dressing room style mirrors - complete with lights - though the glass was missing to allow the audience to see Sharpay and Ryan going through their preparations.

"_Getting ready, get ah-getting ready, ready!"_ they chanted a few times before someone knocked sharply on Ryan's door.

"Hey you've been in there an hour man!" someone cried, and the audience laughed as Sharpay started in on the Evans twins' solo.

"_So what should I do with my hair?"_ they sang together, and Ryan began looking around frantically.

"_Where's my shaver_?" he continued.

"_Ooh, I love it!" _Sharpay was primping her hair.

"_I look like a waiter!"_ Ryan cried.

"_Should I fluff it?" _Sharpay pondered before they took the last line together.

"_It's getting later already, should be there." _The set was rolled off stage to reveal the front of five two-story houses as each boy stood in front and took turns ringing the doorbell. They began the verse together as the doors opened.

"_Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside." _The windows above the doors burst open and the girls sang out the window to the audience.

"_He's here! It's time! The hour's arrived!"_

"_Don't know why her father's staring me down_."

"_Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!"_ The girls shut the windows as they quickly scrambled downstairs for the boys' next part.

"_Then something changes my world - the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes."_ The girls took the boys' arms as the rolling set piece that was the limo rolled by, picking up each couple as they once again alternated parts.

"_It's gonna be a night…"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_To remember!"_

"_That's for sure! _

"_Come on now!"_

"_Big fun!"_

"_It's gonna be the night…"_

"_Here tonight!"_

"_To last forever!"_

"_Forever more!"_

"_We'll never, ever, ever forget!"_

The set pieces were lifted away to reveal a banquet hall all dressed up like prom. There was a band playing the instrumental by a set of stairs in the center of the stage. At the top of the stairs were two doors, and couples began coming left and right dancing as the main cast members walked down the stairs two at a time into the prom scene. Sharpay emerged in a bright pink dress, and Zeke followed closely behind in a black tux with a pink sash. Suddenly the doors opened and Ryan and Kelsi walked out, standing at the top taking in the scene. The cast had split by now, and all the boys on the right side of the stage stopped and pointed to them.

"_Who's that girl? She's so fine!"_

The girls looked up and pointed at Ryan. "_Who's that guy? I don't recognize…"_ Ryan and Kelsi descended the stairs and moved down the center to the front of the stage, and Kelsi performed a flawless _plié _as the boys continued.

"_Who's that girl? She looks so good yeah!" _Ryan stepped up beside her and joined the girls singing.

"_Guess you never really noticed, but you probably should! Big fun!" _The boys switched sides with the girls as they danced. Ryan had thrown in a lot of old style choreography jazzed up with a little disco for the boys as they sang.

"_On the night of nights…"_ The girls were echoing them this time.

"_Alright!"_

"_The night of nights tonight."_

"_Let's dance!"_

"_On the night of nights. You know we're gonna do it right." _The girls danced across the stage to their partners as everyone started in on the chorus.

"_It's gonna be a night to remember. It's gonna the night to last forever. It's gonna be our night to remember. It's gonna the night to last forever." _The group choreography for this part of the number was complex, and Ryan was proud when everyone hit their marks perfectly. He had been worried about a few people, namely Jason and Zeke, but it seemed their partners had whipped them into shape as they relaxed and had fun. After a few more repeats of the chorus it was time for the grand finale, and they all spread out on the stage as they sang out loud.

"_It's gonna be the night to last forever. We'll never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever, never, ever, never, ever, ever, forget!"_ At the last word the band flared up and the guys grabbed their girls and dipped them, posing as they all smiled at the audience. The assembly exploded in cheers as everyone rose to their feet and the main curtain closed, signaling the end of the first act. As soon as it hit the floor the cast scrambled off stage to change for their next scene. The set crew was working double time to change the larger set pieces, and miraculously no one got in anyone's way as the organized chaos erupted all around. Kelsi went to dash back out to the piano as soon as she was done changing, but Ryan grabbed her by the waist and stole a quick kiss.

"You were fantastic," he told her. She kissed him again just as quickly and pulled herself away from him.

"You too, great job." She ducked down as she entered the pit from the back entrance, taking her spot at the piano once more. The orchestra was playing a medley from the first act, and she joined in seamlessly as the music hit a crescendo.

Just as they ended the curtain rose on the second act, revealing a very flustered Chad shooting hoops in the gym. Troy, Zeke, and Jason entered from the side.

"Hey Chad!" Troy yelled. "Come on, let's go. The girls are waiting."

"In a minute," Chad yelled back, going up for a jump shot. It clanged off the rim and he let out a frustrated groan. Troy gestured for Zeke and Jason to go ahead without them, and the two boys shrugged and ran back offstage as Troy grabbed the loose ball and approached his friend.

"What's up, man?" Chad caught the ball as Troy passed it, but he missed the next shot too.

"You know how many people I've talked to _just today_ who say they can't wait for us to be in Redhawks uniforms?" Chad shot back. "I mean it's like the whole city is looking at us. We gotta start practicing," he grabbed the ball and dribbled again, but Troy swiped it from his hands.

"Take a breather, LeBron," he told his friend. "Season's over."

"I just don't wanna let anyone down," he admitted.

"Chad, you're one of the best players I've ever seen. You need to relax, okay? Not everything's about basketball." Chad looked at Troy like he'd gone crazy.

"What have you done with Troy Bolton? Or, I should say, what has Gabriella done with Troy Bolton?" Everyone laughed softly as Troy shoved the ball back at Chad.

"Look, I'm just saying that if we spend every waking hour focused on basketball, we're gonna get sick of it. There's way more to life."

"Like theater?" Chad snapped, and Troy took a step back.

"You said you were cool with that."

"As a hobby, a way to pass some time, to let off steam. But I hear you're talking to other schools? Is the theater thing that serious?" Chad sounded genuinely hurt, and Troy shook his head.

"I'm just keeping my options open, alright? I don't know it's like…when I get up on the stage, I feel free you know? Like I can do anything." Chad shuffled his feet and sighed.

"And you're not completely horrible at it either. Guess that helps." Troy shoved his friend playfully.

"Come on, hang with us at Martha's." Chad shrugged. "Zeke baked cookies…" Troy added, and Chad dropped the ball and darted out the door, sending one final jab at his friend as the audience laughed.

"Fine, but I'm getting your butt back in the gym tomorrow." Troy laughed and scooped up the ball. He looked at it then at the hoop before pulling back and sinking a perfect jump shot. Nodding, he left the gym as the scene changed to the cafeteria.

Different tables had been erected, and the annual career fair was in full swing. Representatives from various jobs and many colleges were present handing out pamphlets or accosting passing students. Taylor, Martha, and Gabriella walked into the scene, each holding a different brochure.

"Look at this, most jobs with a starting salary over $40,000 per year require a four year degree," Martha said.

"Well you don't have to worry," Taylor turned to Gabriella. "You're already going to Stanford. That's so exciting!"

"I know," Gabriella waved at two girls passing the other way. "Any word back from Yale?" Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Not yet. The suspense is killing me!"

"Well they'd be crazy not to accept you," Martha added. "Hey boys." Zeke, Jason and Ryan were approaching from the other side of the stage trying to dodge people shoving papers into their hands.

"Hey," Ryan nodded.

"Any ideas?" Zeke was holding a Cornell pamphlet and a chef's hat.

"Look! That chef over there was just giving these away," he held up the hat. "Isn't that so cool?" They all nodded and smiled as Zeke situated the hat on his head.

"Well I've got my resume into a few places," Ryan said proudly. "But there are very few prestigious performing arts colleges."

"What about you Jase?" Martha looked at her boyfriend. "Any ideas?"

"I've had a few offers. UNM and UTEP.."

"What do you want to do after college?" Taylor asked Martha, gesturing to the myriad of choices around them.

"I…" she looked around and shrugged. "I don't know." Taylor grabbed a couple of papers and shoved them into Martha's hands.

"_Well_, _you could be a doctor or a lawyer,_" she opened the next number as the orchestra started.

Jason crammed more papers at her as he added, "_An artist or a warrior._"

"_Just look around,"_ Ryan and Zeke harmonized.

Taylor turned Martha around and led her to a table. "_A pastry chef, a preacher…"_

Jason grabbed him and pulled her the other direction, "_A dentist or a teacher."_

"_There are so many choices, my head's spinning round," _Martha sang as she broke away from them. Ryan clapped her on the back as he led her to a table hosted by the city of Albuquerque.

"_You could pick up dogs and cats for the city pound!" _Martha pulled out of the boy's grasp and grabbed his head.

"_It's too much stress, too much strife, trying to figure out the rest of my life. I'm still young, I've got so much ahead. Why can't I just live right now and forget the rest?"_ A man with glasses and a pocket protector grabbed her arm.

"_How about a computer whiz?"_

"_Mechanic!"_

"_Fireman!"_

"_Analyst!"_

Martha backed away from everyone, holding her hands out against the onslaught of occupations. "_Too many choices, too many roads. I don't know which way to go. Dad's a banker, mom's a nurse.__"_

A man in a stethoscope stepped forward. _"The family business never hurts."_

_"I love to dance, I love to read. I love to help those in need. Maybe medicine's the way for me."_

_"You have the brains to make it through," _Taylor sang, and Martha nodded.

"_I just don't know what to do,"_ she sang back. She went through a dazzling bit of choreography as they all took up their original positions. The career day fair resumed its usual pace as the gang stared at Martha. Zeke clapped a hand onto the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've got plenty of time to decide your major and stuff. Just enjoy the end of senior year." The bell rang and there was a bustle of activity as everyone scurried to their next class of the day.

The hallway curtain lowered again and the passing period began. There was a chaotic mix of dancing and maneuvering as everyone tried to stay out of each other's way. The music Kelsi had written for this scene was fast-paced and nearly as chaotic as the scene itself. The piano and the strings were taking the brunt of the sixteenth notes, while the toms and bass drums kept a steady cadence. Every now and then the high brass would add some flare, usually when something happened on stage like someone tripping or two people crashing into each other. But by the end of the five minutes (which is all East High students got to move from one class to the next) there were only a few people left on stage. The low brass took over with a daunting, hollow sound as the hall monitors began patrolling. A few people were issued detentions and the curtain rose to a side-by-side of two separate classes.

One of the percussionists mocked a clock ticking away with the wooden block, and the teens playing the teachers were synchronized as they lectured to their classes. All of the students were sitting in the same position - chin in their hands, elbows resting on their desks. After eight measures, they all shifted to arms crossed slouched down in their seats. Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Gabriella were in the right room, trying their best to not fall asleep; Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, and Martha were in the other room fighting the same battle. All of a sudden, the teachers clapped sharply four times in time with the beat.

"Listen up!" they yelled. "_There's so much to do, so little time. Pay close attention cause I'm only gonna tell you this once. You're not even close to being done!"_ The rooms split to reveal a line of students waiting patiently outside an office for something. Several teachers entered and began pointing at different kids.

"_You have to sit for portraits, you have to order rings. You have to take your SATs, and a hundred other different things."_ The students began looking apprehensive as the teachers starting piling folders, photos, and ring boxes into their hands.

"_Studying for finals, apply to twenty-something colleges, practice for graduation, plan your summer celebrations. There's just so much to do." _The overburdened seniors trudged off stage as Troy's class took their place. Chad stepped forward, dribbling his basketball a few times.

"_We have to make sure we're ready, for the start of the next part of our lives."_ Taylor shoved a pencil behind her ear and stepped forward.

"_But before we go we have to be sure everything is done just right!" _The teachers reappeared and stepped toward the front of the stage.

"_What are your parents doing with your room? How's your little brother going to get to school? What about your chores? What about the lawn? What will your puppy do now with you gone?"_

"_There's so much we haven't thought of_," Gabriella sang. "_So much still left to do." _Troy grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"_There's not a lot of time left over for me and you,"_ he pulled her close to him, and they leaned in for a kiss when the teachers grabbed Troy and wrenched him away.

"_It's Senior Year!" _they sang.

"_Focus on what lies ahead." _

"_It's Senior Year!"_

"_Your high school days are at an end."_

The drums picked up the beat, and a bass guitar began plucking out a melody as Chad bobbed his head and spun to the front of the stage.

"_My dad's always talking 'bout the good old days. Well I'm in 'em now and it's all going my way. But we're speeding toward the future fast, and I can't blink or it'll go right past."_ He went through some break dancing moves as the song picked up and the band joined in. Troy jumped over Chad as he went to the floor, and the boy spread his hands wide and belted to the audience.

"_No matter where we turn there's someone who tells where to go or what to do. But the time is coming when we'll make our own rules, this year is our year, we rule the school!"_

Two walls slid into place on either side, creating a hallway scene. Seniors filled the hall from different doors and soon there was a group of about twenty, all led by Chad and Troy as they sang and danced.

"_Yeah it's Senior Year!" _they shouted with their hands raised.

"_The best days are coming to an end,_" Chad sang.

"_It's Senior Year!"_

"_It's time to live it up with all my friends!" _The rest of the seniors joined the ensemble as the big group number came to a close.

"_It's Senior Year!" _they joined the chorus in their dance.

"_We're on top leading the way," _Zeke dusted off his shoulder.

"_It's Senior Year_!"

"_Stepping out, today is the day!" _Martha sang as she broke down with Chad. The halls rose to reveal a fake-cafeteria, and the other leading Wildcats emerged from off stage to lead the number through a series of intricate dance steps. Finally, the orchestra performed a key change effortlessly, and Sharpay and Ryan stepped forward.

"_We're speeding toward our future fast. Don't blink or it'll just fly right past." _They held the note as everyone lifted their hands in the air for the last line.

"_Yeah it's Senior Year!"_ The music stopped and everyone froze in their positions as the audience cheered. The hall curtain dropped, then Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason came out from stage left.

"So UTEP, Jay?" Chad clapped Jason on the back in congratulations. "That's so cool. We'll probably see you a few times next season, so you'd better bring some game."

"Yeah," Jason said. "They've got a good visual arts program, and they offered me a full ride. UNM only offered three-fourths, so I went with the better option."

"And Martha's going to Angelo State, right?"

"Yeah, pre-med," Jason smiled. "So it's only like a four hour drive. We're gonna try and make it work."

"That's so cool.," Troy was smiling. "Chad, how about you and Taylor? She'll be all the way in Connecticut." Chad shrugged and did his best not to look too disheartened.

"We're just gonna play it by ear. Just go with the flow, you know?" They all nodded, and Zeke grinned.

"Well, Shar's dad agreed to fly me home twice a semester, plus special occasions…as long as I bring a treat from school." They all laughed with the chef-in-training, glad that he was going to be doing something he loved even if it meant not playing basketball for a university. They all looked at Troy expectantly, and he sighed as he mocked leaning back against the lockers.

"Gabriella will be all the way in Stanford, 1053 miles from here…that's a long way."

"Yeah, but you and Gabi? That's something special dude," Zeke said. "You can make it work."

"Dude, these girls are making us soft," Chad broke in. "Let's go shoot some hoops or something." Jason and Zeke agreed, and Troy shook out of his funk and followed his team to the gym. As they exited the stage the curtain rose to a balcony scene. Kelsi started the piano opening for _Just Wanna Be With You_, and she smiled as her mind drifted away to one morning in the music room as she and Ryan sang together. Gabriella stepped out onto her balcony and started the song.

"_I gotta lot of things I have to do, all these distractions, future's coming soon. We're being pulled a hundred different directions. But whatever happens I know I've got you." _She was singing it out to the audience, and Troy had run around the other end of the theater, ready for his entrance as she hit the next stanza.

"_You're on my mind, you're in my heart - it doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright even if we're miles apart."_ She looked out over the audience, seemingly opening her heart to them.

"_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. I just wanna be with you." _Troy came through the back doors and began walking down the stairs toward the stage slowly, smiling at audience members as he passed them singing.

"_You know how life can be, it changes overnight." _Gabriella smiled at the sight of him and harmonized the next line with him.

"_It's sunny then raining."_

Troy took over again, "_But it's alright._" Gabriella pointed out to him and her smile grew.

"_A friend like you always makes it easy." _Troy smiled back just as big.

"_I know that you get me every time."_ He was at the front of the house by now and entered the pit by Kelsi.

"_Through every up through every down," _they sang together, "_you know I'll always be around. Through anything, you can count on me." _He offered the pianist a small one-armed hug as he jumped past her on his way to the tree-ladder.

"_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you." _He started climbing the tree as they continued belting out the chorus. _"There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you."_ He'd made it up to the balcony, and as he and Gabriella sang the next part, they took turns stepping closer to each other on the beat.

"_No matter where life takes us, __nothing can break us apart,_" they were right next to each other as Troy's voice slipped out from the harmony to sing.

"_You know it's true._" They turned and sang the next line only to each other.

"_I just wanna be with you." _They danced through Ryan's choreography, Troy singing Kelsi's tag as Gabriella held the last note.

"_The sun will always shine, that's how you make me feel. We'll be alright, cause what we have is real," _he spun her out to the side of the stage while turning the other way. And as the song continued they ran together. Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and spun her round and round.

"_Just wanna be with you," _they finished, holding each other as everything blacked out except the soft blue spotlight on the couple. The crowd exploded in cheers as the orchestra vamped back up. The lights flared back on, and the entire Wildcat cast was standing behind the windows singing the chorus again.

"_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you._" The door opened and they joined Troy and Gabriella on the balcony, singing to each other and the audience. Kelsi looked around but didn't see Ryan where he was supposed to be with the rest of the cast up on stage. They kept singing as if nothing was wrong and Kelsi tried to get someone's attention to no avail, so she kept playing as they sang.

"_There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you."_ The entire cast stopped singing as Ryan's voice belted out from behind Kelsi.

"_No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart," _he sang, and Kelsi just looked back as she continued playing. He walked over to her and the Wildcats joined back in as he sat down on the bench beside her.

"_I just wanna be with you." _Kelsi laughed, knowing that Ryan had one-upped her in a way she could never top, and he had gotten the entire cast in on it without her knowing. He kissed her cheek as the audience cheered again, and even the Wildcats were clapping and smiling at them as they hugged each other. The main curtain closed, hiding them all from view as Ryan bowed to the audience and scurried backstage to get ready for the final act.

Kelsi changed out her sheet music as she tried to hide her smile. They started in on the second act medley, giving the set crew enough time to get all the set pieces and fly rigs ready for the third act. Kelsi ran through the next piece in her head; it was Sharpay's solo and she wanted everything to go perfectly for the girl. Despite her sometimes egocentric and narcissistic attitude, Sharpay had talent and Kelsi really wanted Sharpay to have a fair chance at the scholarship.

The curtain pulled back to Sharpay sitting alone in her room. They had even gotten her dog, Boi, who was lying on the bed staring at his owner. She stood up, walking around her room looking at different things, packing away what she would need for her trip to college.

"How do I decide what to take and what to bring?" she pondered aloud, throwing some clothes into one of five suitcases. As she moved around her room she spotted her Prom Queen crown and the corsage and dress she'd worn to prom. Without thinking, she put the crown on her head and danced around the room, stopping in front of her mirror. She began humming the chorus to _A Night to Remember_ as she waltzed off the stage. Kelsi played a daydream transition on the piano as Sharpay pulled her robe away to reveal a startling blue dress. She stepped up to the back of the stage as her bedroom set pulled away to reveal a large star with glamorous steps. She stepped up to the top of the stairs from the back, holding her hands up as she was backlit to the audience. Eight men in tuxedos danced out, all pointing up at her.

"_Who's that girl? She's so fine. Who's that girl? I don't recognize. Who's that girl, she looks so good yeah! Guess we never really noticed but we probably should." _The lights flared up and Sharpay stepped down the stairs as the boys lined up.

"_Big fun! On the night of nights, tonight. Let's dance," _she said as the boys picked her up and held her up for the audience to see. _"On the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right."_ They put her down as they all moved downstage, dancing through the song.

"_It's gonna be the night to remember!" _she stepped out in front as they swayed side to side. "_It's gonna be the night to last forever. We'll never, ever, ever forget!" _The boys stopped dancing and all held out their hands to the girl who stepped into the spotlight.

"_It's gonna be my night!"_ she sang solo before the boys joined back in.

"_All together! It's gonna be the night to remember!"_

"_Hear the crowd!" _Sharpay cried, gesturing out to her fans.

"_We'll never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever, never, ever, never, ever, ever forget!" _She held her hands up to the cheers of the crowd as her bedroom scene slid back into place and she pulled her pink bathrobe back over her dress. She was once again standing in front of her mirror, still in her crown. The scene faded out as Sharpay began humming again, and the hall curtain dropped as Gabriella and Taylor walked out.

"You got in! The Stanford freshman honors program, that's great!"

"I just have to tell Troy," Gabriella said sadly, noticing her boyfriend and Chad approaching laughing from the other way. As she approached, Taylor pulled Chad away, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone in the hall.

"What's going on?" Troy said, sensing her sadness immediately.

"I'm going to Stanford," she told him.

"I know, that's so cool!" he moved to hug her, but she stepped back.

"No Troy," she held up a hand. "I mean I've been accepted to a special program that starts next week. I'm leaving this weekend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I wasn't sure if I would get in."

"Gabriella, _of course _you got in," he told her. "And I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tightly, happy with his reaction.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be back for graduation," she told him. "Come over for dinner tonight to celebrate." She kissed him quickly and trotted off stage. Troy watched her go, the smile on his face vanishing quickly as he thought about what she'd told him. The lights faded again and there were a few seconds as the set shifted, and the lights only came but up at thirty percent, suggesting night time in the Wildcat gym. Troy Bolton walked out slowly as Kelsi played a soft melody.

"_The day a door is closed the echoes filled my soul. They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart_." The emotion he was putting in the song filled the entire room, and everyone sat on the edge of their seat as Troy stood in the very center of the stage in the middle of a single spotlight.

"_To find what you're here for, open another door. But I'm not sure anymore, it's just so hard." _The guitarist hit a note and distorted it. The tempo picked up as they switched to a minor key and the tom roll was accompanied by several basketball raining down from the fly. Troy grabbed one as the first verse started.

"_These voices in my head, tell me they know best! Got me on the edge, they're pushin, pushin, they're pushin." _He slid to one side the stage and grabbed another ball, slamming the first one down to the floor.

"_I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hands! This time it's man to man, I'm drivin', I'm fightin', inside a…"_ he held a ball up before letting it drop behind him as the ensemble cast sang from off stage.

"_World that's upside down," _they sang softly as Troy slipped back to the center of the stage.

"_It's spinning faster. What do I do now without you?" _He grabbed his head briefly before throwing his hands in the air.

"_I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing, so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, I'm so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream!" _He ran off stage as the two walls dropped in to frame the hallway, and he appeared at the back, walking toward the audience as he sang the second verse.

"_I'm kickin' down the walls - I gotta make em fall! Just break through em all I'm punchin', crashin' I'm gonna fight to find myself - me and no one else. Which way, I can't tell? I'm searchin', searchin' can't find a…" _he looked back and forth as the ensemble stepped to the outside of the hall, singing at Troy on the inside.

"_Way that I should turn,"_ they chorused, and Troy sang back.

"_It's right or left it…it's like nothing works without you!" _The halls lifted to show the cafeteria again, and Troy started running up the stairs.

"_I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream!"_ he stopped at the top and turned back to the audience, his face contorted in agony. "_I can't choose, I'm so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream!"_ he raised his hands up and held the last note. He ran back and forth across the top, his thoughts pouring out of his mouth.

"_Yeah, the clock's running down, hear the crowd getting loud I'm consumed by the sound. Is it her? Is it love? Will the music ever be enough?" _He ran back down the stairs frantically, sliding back across the stage._ "Got work it out, gotta work it out! You can do it! You can do it!"_ He jumped up in the air, coming down right as the key changed up and the band crescendoed.

"_I don't know where to go what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, I'm so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream!" _He slapped the floor in time with the music, then jumped up as the song ended and let out a primal scream as the entire stage blacked out and the curtain closed. For a moment no one moved, still awed by the raw emotion he had put into that performance. Then, as one, the audience began applauding and whistling.

There was a brief interlude as Kelsi dashed from the piano to backstage, getting ready for the second to last scene. Ryan had convinced her, with the help of the other Wildcats, that of course she had to be in the finale - it was graduation after all. So she smiled as he handed her a red graduation robe and she threw it on over her clothes as the others did the same. She lined up with her nine friends - the main cast - behind the white robed seniors, and she felt the butterflies flare up in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of Ms. Darbus talking to the Juilliard representatives off stage right. She felt, rather than saw, Ryan next to her, and she turned to smile at him as the curtain pulled away and the soft, slower version of _We're All in This Together _began to play_._ Ryan shared a secret smile with her at the back of the stage; both of them knew where the inspiration for this song came from, and Kelsi smiled as she remembered the bittersweet memory of Ryan singing to her in the police station all those months ago. Ms. Darbus stepped out and stood at the podium, looking out over the audience before gesturing back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our seniors!" The ten red-robed seniors stepped through the other gathered students to stand in front. Sharpay was on the far left, right next to Ms. Darbus, and Ryan was standing proudly on her other side. Kelsi, Martha, and Gabriella finished off the left side, and Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Jason stood on the other. Ms. Darbus started with Jason on the other end, and she was smiling as she began her part.

"Jason Cross!" she announced, and the boy stepped forward. "You did it, you graduated. University of Texas at El Paso, Visual Arts." Everyone laughed as he leapt into the air in triumph, then hugged Zeke as he stepped back in line.

"Kelsi Nielsen," Ms. Darbus announced proudly. "The Juilliard School Scholarship recipient! Composition!" Once again the audience jumped to their feet, and Kelsi felt Martha and Ryan push her forward. She smiled broadly as she gave a short bow, and when she moved back Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Kelsi," he whispered in her ear. "You deserve it." She pulled away and smiled at him as Ms. Darbus continued, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Zeke Baylor, _Le Cordon Bleu_ Institute of Culinary Arts, Dallas." Zeke stepped forward and bowed, pulling a chef's hat from under his robes and replacing his graduation cap.

"Mr. Chad Danforth, University of Albuquerque, basketball scholarship!" the crowd cheered as Chad stepped forward and mimed shooting a jump shot. He slapped Troy's hand in triumph as he stepped back in line.

"And I'm pleased to announce that due to the excellence displayed here this evening, Juilliard has made an extraordinary decision. Another senior is being offered a Juilliard scholarship. Congratulations Mr. Ryan Evans, choreography!" It was Ryan's turn to be shoved forward by Kelsi and Sharpay and he took a grand stage bow, spinning and doing a quick jazz square as he danced back into place. Once again he found Kelsi in his arms, and he knew they were going to have to have a long talk when this was all over. But for right now they were both grinning like idiots as they stood in line.

"And now a senior who, I believe, has a decision to make. Mr. Troy Bolton! Troy?" she let him step forward and he lifted his chin as he spoke confidently.

"I've chosen basketball," he said, and everyone clapped appropriately. He was too good not to have chosen the sport that defined him in this school, and everyone was happy for him. "But I've also chosen theater," he announced, and the entire assembly burst into cheers. Even Ms. Darbus was smiling proudly. "The University of California, Berkeley offers me both," he said, and Gabriella's expression was one of pure surprise. "That's where I'll be attending next fall." He took a breath and everyone saw the emotion on his face as he opened his heart to continue.

"But most of all, I choose the person who inspires my heart. Which is why I chose a school that's exactly thirty-two point seven…" he turned back to his girlfriend and held out his hand. "…miles from you." The crowd sighed in appreciation as he spun her out to the front of the stage. "Miss Gabriella Montez, Stanford University, Pre-Law." He started clapping at she curtseyed to the audience before stepping back beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Martha Cox!" Ms. Darbus continued, "San Angelo State University, Pre-Med." Martha moved up and did a quick dance move, earning her cheers and applause from one whole section of the audience.

"Taylor McKessie, Yale University with honors, Political Science." Taylor stepped forward with tears in her eyes, and she posed quickly as her parents snapped a picture.

"Miss Sharpay Evans, University of Albuquerque, Performing Arts," Sharpay sashayed forward and tilted her hat, showing the shiny décor she insisted upon. "Miss Evans has agreed to return to East High next fall to assist me in running the drama department." The students in the audience were torn between applause and groans at having to deal with the drama queen again.

"Congratulations again to our senior class!" She joined the crowd in applause and stepped off stage as the orchestra kicked up and they all jumped up to start the final number. Troy danced to the front of the group as he began singing.

"_Lookin' forward from center stage to graduation day, time to get the future started._" Gabriella spun toward him and into his arms.

"_What we leave, what we take with us it don't matter cause it's something we're a part of._" He smiled as he harmonized with her.

"_We learn to fly together side by side. I just hope the rest of my life feels like my"_

"_High school musical," _everyone sang. "_Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future._" The rest of the cast joined in for the big choreography.

"_But hold on to high school musical, let's celebrate where we come from. Friends who've been there all along just like a high school musical!"_ Ryan surged forward to the front of the stage, pulling his sister and Kelsi with him.

"_Improvisation without a script, no one's written it, and now we have the chance to."_ Sharpay and Kelsi sang the next line.

"_Someday we'll be looking back, memories we'll have, all the songs that we lived through_." Ryan joined the girls up front as he picked Kelsi up by the waist and spun her around.

"_The best of times, so why leave them behind?"_ Sharpay stepped to the front, taking the solo part proudly.

"_Why can't the rest of my life be like my"_

"_High school musical_," everyone joined back in as the three of them led the dance. "_Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future._" Troy and Gabriella slipped to the front, dancing next to Ryan and Kelsi.

"_But hold on to high school musical, let's celebrate where we come from. Friends who've been there all that's right!" _Everyone held the note as Taylor and Chad stepped forward, singing more to each other than the audience. She tossed a basketball at him, and he caught it with one hand while pulling her to him with the other.

"_Now we finally realize that it all just took some time. We had to live and to learn to see the truth._" Chad spun her around as he sang the next line.

"_Nothing's ever impossible,"_ Taylor spun back and answered him.

"_Into the future we all reach for." _Everyone joined back in as they danced around happily.

"_Cause forever we'll always have high school!" _

Troy and Gabriella stepped forward in front of the group, singing out to the crowd. "_Time to party now celebrate!"_

Sharpay and Zeke moved to stand beside them. "_Cause the world's one big stage," _they belted.

Ryan and Kelsi danced to the front grinning, "_And any part you want can be yours._"

Chad and Taylor moved up beside them as they joined the line in the front. "_And the show is never gonna go."_

Jason and Martha were next, standing in the middle of the line. "_It's what got us here, we know." _

All ten jumped up and began dancing all over the place as they sang together. "_High school is all forever more!" _The entire band cut out, leaving a heavy drum beat as the audience surged to their feet and began clapping and singing along.

"_High school musical, who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future." _The brass kicked back in, taking the melody as the rest of the ensemble joined the chorus.

"_But hold on to high school musical, let's celebrate where we come from. Friends who've been there all along oh yeah." _The music swelled as the orchestra got ready for the finale, and the cast spread out to perform their final choreography.

"_High school musical, who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future! But hold on to high school musical, let's celebrate where we come from…" _The main cast turned to each other, singing both to their friends and to the audience.

"_All together makes it better, memories that last forever. I want the rest of my life to feel just like a" _Everyone stopped and turned to the audience, holding their hands up high.

"_High school musical!"_ They held the last note as the main curtain closed, leaving just the ten friends facing the applause of the audience. The orchestra kept playing as each cast member took a step forward and gave a short bow. Ryan moved up, did another flashy jazz square, and spun back into place with a grin plastered across his face. Finally, Kelsi stepped forward and took a short bow, and the applause exploded into cheers. The composer had no idea what to do with so much attention, so she just settled for a smile and a wave as she took her spot back in line.

Once more they all joined hands and gave a big bow to the crowd. Together they ran off stage to the waiting applause of Ms. Darbus and the rest of the cast and crew.

"Wonderful job everyone! Listen to that crowd. I don't think I've ever heard applause quite like that in this theater in the years I've worked here. Bravo, everyone. And brava!" She moved to go congratulate the set crew for a flawless performance as the ten friends turned into each other for one big group hug.

"Cast party at my place!" Sharpay yelled, causing everyone to cheer even louder. "But right now, I think our composer and choreographer should get back out there. They might start rioting." Ryan was the poor soul closest to the stage, so when the Wildcat basketball team turned and pushed he had no chance.

The crowd applauded louder as he ran to center stage, blowing kisses out to the public and grinning like an idiot. He took several short bows toward different areas of the theater before turning to Kelsi (who had somehow managed to stay backstage) and held out his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the composer of _Senior Year, _Miss Kelsi Nielsen!" he announced loudly, and once again there was a deafening roar as hundreds of people cheered her onto the stage. Ryan was scared for a moment that she wouldn't come out; Kelsi was never one to bask in the spotlight. But he also knew she deserved it more than anyone tonight, and his eyes encouraged her as she looked back at him.

Blushing furiously, she stepped out and grabbed Ryan's hand, allowing him to spin her gracefully to the front of the stage. Even the orchestra was clapping at this point, and she gave everyone a million-watt smile as she bowed to them. Ryan led her off stage once more, only stopping once they were completely hidden, and pulled her close.

"Congratulations, Kelsi." She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled deeply.

"You too, Ryan." She leaned back far enough to kiss him soundly, and she felt herself being lifted up as his arms came around her fully.

"Alright, enough of that," Troy's voice interrupted them. "We've gotta get changed and get out of here before they stampede the place." Ryan and Kelsi pulled apart laughing as their friends dragged them out the stage doors.

* * *

I just…*looks back up* wow….that was a beast. 11,050 words. 20 pages. Four days. You people had better love me. Say thank you with gifts...

Oh, and just because I love you all so much, I've also posted a drabble in _Snapshots_ to go along with this. So there....

A few of these songs were my own creation. The opening of Ryan's song is mine, as is _Choices_ for Martha's bit at the career fair and _It's Senior Year_! by everyone. I used a few of the songs from the movie because they fit in really well, and I wanted _Scream_ in there somewhere. Also the finale song just fit too perfectly, so it went in as well. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 22

Wow, am I really up over 300 reviews? Wow. I've said it before, I'll say it again: you guys rock. There are only a few chapters left in this story. I know, I'm sad too. I just need all of you to continue to hound me to post a sequel. I am _notoriously_ horrible about saying I'll write a sequel but not actually doing it. But I really want to do the sequel to this, so that'll help. Also, _DCWorld's_ drabble challenge will give me more drabbles to work into the sequel, so that helps too!

* * *

Ryan pulled away from the throng of people gathered in his backyard. Chad and some others had started a pick up game of basketball, Gabriella and the girls were lounging by the heated pool, and everyone was living it up. But somewhere along the way, Kelsi had slipped away unnoticed, and Ryan was searching for her. But as he put himself in Kelsi's place and tried to figure out where she was, Ryan realized there was only one place she would be.

He opened the door to the second floor music room, unsurprised to see Kelsi's figure silhouetted on the couch in the dark room. He made sure she'd heard him come in, and he sat down next to her silently. He suspected she either had been crying or still was, and when she sniffled he couldn't stop himself from wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey, come on…it's alright," he whispered as he pulled her to him and leaned back on the couch. She turned and buried her face into his shoulder, not crying but taking shuddering breaths every now and then. He felt her settle against him fully and he felt it was safe to speak.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't want everyone to see me crying," she admitted quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, hoping the answer was no. He was relieved when she shook her head.

"No, you're okay." She was quiet for a moment, then took another deep breath. "My dad would have loved the show," she said. "I wish he'd been here to see it."

"He would have been so proud of you," Ryan told her. "It was amazing. I mean, you got the scholarship!" She laughed a little a raised her head to look him in the eye.

"So did you," she said.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Kelsi look, I'm not sure what you're thinking, or how you feel…but I don't want this thing between us to be just a senior year hook-up. I really do care about you." A look passed over her face akin to relief, and Ryan briefly wondered if she'd been worried about that very thing.

"What about when we get to Juilliard? Things are going to be so hectic, we'll be so busy…" she was just voicing her thoughts, but a wave of panic flooded him.

"Do you not want…" he trailed off, but she caught his meaning.

"No! I mean yes I want to…be with you, I mean. I'm just…I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's going to be difficult." Ryan sighed and flashed her a charming smile.

"Baby, if it were easy it wouldn't be interesting." She laughed and hugged him, reveling in the feeling of just being in his arms in the quiet room.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had washed over them. "Another summer at Lava Springs?"

"Maybe," he said just as softly. "I was thinking about taking a trip somewhere. There are so many places I've never been and I don't think I'll have a lot of traveling time in the coming years." Kelsi smiled as she nodded, but inside she was sad that she wouldn't get to spend time with him this summer.

"That's great, Ryan. Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Where would you go?" he asked curiously. Kelsi thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I've always wanted to see a Broadway show, but I think there will be a few chances for that in the future." They shared a happy smile at the thought of being in New York City itself. "Other than that…I honestly don't know."

"Oh come on," he shifted a little. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Anywhere in the world?" she echoed. "I've always wanted to go to Rome," she told him. And then quickly she added, "Ryan, I swear to God if I wake up one morning and see a ticket to Italy, I'm strangling you."

"Hey," he defended, "there are benefits to dating an Evans." They shared a laugh to avoid the awkwardness, and Kelsi stood up.

"Play with me," she said, grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet. He smiled as she led him to the piano and sat down. She sat at the lower end of the range, tapping out a simple rhythm. Ryan laughed as he recognized the lower part to _Heart and Soul_, and as she finished the first round he joined in two octaves above with the melody. After a while, Kelsi added some flare to the lower part, throwing in arpeggios and syncopation. Ryan, never one to be one-upped, began a jazzy version of the high part.

They sat playing in the moonlight, neither caring as the time passed and the party downstairs raged on. They took turns playing different songs, and sometimes they even added the lyrics. Suddenly, without warning, Ryan stopped playing and stood up, moving over to the door. When he opened it, Kelsi was surprised to see Sharpay standing there alone, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey," Ryan greeted, and Kelsi knew just from his tone that she was about to witness the Evans twins away from the prying eyes of the public. She also knew that something was passing between the two, and she wasn't shocked when he dragged Sharpay inside and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Shar?"

"Nothing," she laughed and looked at Kelsi warily. But she seem to accept that Kelsi would not be anything but sympathetic to her troubles and the composer watched as her public facade crumbled, revealing a normal, worried, insecure teenage girl.

"Come on," Kelsi said quietly. "The three of us have been friends for six years now." Sharpay laughed and allowed Ryan sit down with her on the couch. Kelsi sat on her other side, though at a distance from them. Ryan had his arm around his sister's shoulder in a comforting gesture, and Kelsi saw the pain on his face. She briefly wondered if there was any merit to the whole twin-theory because otherwise she had no idea how he'd known Sharpay was outside the door.

"Friends?" Sharpay repeated. "Kelsi, I…" but she stopped. It was the closest she'd ever come to an apology, and Kelsi smiled.

"Yes," she reached over and grabbed Sharpay's hand. "You can be frustrating and selfish sometimes, but that's part of your charm. You wouldn't be Sharpay otherwise. But you are still my friend," she made sure Sharpay understood her words as she spoke directly from the heart.

"We're not going to forget about you," Ryan said out of nowhere, and Kelsi furrowed her brow in confusion. Sharpay turned away from him, but he squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"Ryan…" she warned, but he shook his head.

"Shar, we're twins. I know how you think. You think that me and Kelsi going off to New York means we'll forget all about you." The look on Sharpay's face told Kelsi that he'd hit it right on the head, and she was quick to add her own assurances.

"Sharpay, forgetting you is impossible," she told the other girl. "And we have all summer before we all go our separate ways. And no matter where we go, you can always count on us, because we're friends." Kelsi looked up and shared a knowing smile with Ryan before returning her attention to Sharpay.

"Actually," Kelsi continued, "we all wouldn't be friends if it weren't for you." Sharpay looked up at the girl in confusion, and Kelsi laughed. "If you think about it…we all banded together last year to overcome the evil scheme the two of you cooked up. And over the summer we got Ryan-"

"Because I was a total witch," the other girl answered sharply.

"Shar, pressure gets to us all. You enjoy performing, you like being in the spotlight. So what if the glamour gets to you sometimes? It's gotten to me before," Ryan added with a look at Kelsi.

"I just…I guess I'm a little jealous," she admitted finally.

"That's okay," Ryan said seriously. "And totally normal. I'd probably think something was wrong if you weren't. But nothing says you can't apply next year and join us." Sharpay seemed emboldened by the thought, and a bit of her old sparkle reappeared in her eyes.

"And you'd better come visit us this year," Kelsi demanded, squeezing Sharpay's hand. "We'll go shopping," Kelsi added, and they all laughed. There was silence for a moment, then Sharpay stood up.

"I never got to congratulate you guys, so congratulations. You really, honestly deserved it." Kelsi and Ryan rose as well, and Kelsi was more than shocked when Sharpay pulled her in for a hug.

"You'd better take care of my brother," she whispered quietly. Kelsi nodded as she pulled away, still shocked at the other girl's sudden display of affection. Sharpay reached up and ruffled her brother's perfect hair, causing him to cry out and swat her hand away. They embraced, and Kelsi felt a little uncomfortable at witnessing the obviously close relationship these two shared.

"Love you, Ry," she said as she pulled out of his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, Shar," he returned, smiling warmly as he tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You two had better make an appearance down there." Just as quickly her public face was back on and she smirked at them. "People are beginning to gossip, and Mother's a little frantic." Ryan laughed and grabbed Kelsi's hand, happily sandwiching his sister between them as they walked back down the stairs laughing.

* * *

And we have another Sharpay-Ryan-Kelsi sandwich. Hurray! Seriously, there's not a lot left. Like two, maybe three chapters tops. I'll probably take a break over the holidays, but I want to get started on the sequel right away. Lucky you.


	24. Chapter 23

Kelsi's phone sounded sharply at seven on a Sunday morning, and she rolled over sleepily as she grabbed it off her nightstand. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear, fully intent on giving whoever it was an earful for waking her up so early.

"What?"

"Whoa, not a morning person?" Ryan's chipper voice came through the line, and Kelsi rolled back into her pillows.

"No."

"Well then, I guess you don't want your presents. We'll go home," he teased. Kelsi sat up in bed and looked at the large dry-erase calendar on the wall above her desk. Sure enough, May 4th was circled in red.

"Happy Birthday!" Kelsi jumped as she heard a large group of people shout from outside her door. She keyed her phone off as she padded to the door and threw it open. She was immediately tackled by no less than six people, and Ryan and Sharpay laughed as they followed the horde into the room.

"Thanks guys," Kelsi said as she extracted herself from the group. Everyone situated themselves around her room, and Kelsi was immediately encumbered with gifts.

"Open mine first," Sharpay demanded, though only Kelsi noticed the teasing sparkle in the other girl's eyes. Since opening night, Kelsi and Sharpay had maintained an interesting relationship. In public nothing really changed, though Kelsi's success with the musical had earned her near-celebrity status in the hallways. But when Kelsi went over to the Evans house - or the rare occasions they came to hers - Sharpay seemed more like an mildly annoying older sister than the bratty drama queen who demanded everything.

Kelsi laughed as she grabbed the large box wrapped in bright pink paper. Pulling the paper away revealed a box labeled "Sachs 5th Ave" and Kelsi looked up sharply at the girl. Sharpay just shrugged and smiled.

"I couldn't have you going one of the most prominent fashion cities in the world in those clothes, now could I?" Kelsi laughed and pulled the lid off to reveal a striking leather jacket, and when she lifted it up Martha, Gabriella, and Taylor let out identical sounds of appreciation. Sharpay had also thrown in three different scarves, gloves, and a toboggan for the cold weather.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Kelsi set the jacket down, not wanting to really think about how much it all had cost.

"Me next," Chad tossed her a large, round gift and she laughed as she glared at him in mock-anger.

"You got me a basketball"" she asked him, but he just shrugged.

"Just open it, Small Person." She ripped the red and gold paper off the ball, gasping softly as she saw the myriad of signatures all over it.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"That's pretty much the entire senior class," Chad said. "Sometimes dating someone as efficient as Taylor pays off." Taylor reached up and smacked the back of his head, but everyone just laughed as Kelsi rotated the ball around in her hands.

"Thanks," she breathed, setting the ball down next to her. She accepted the gift from Jason and was surprised to see a DVD just labeled _Senior Year_.

"It's got the musical on it, and a lot of behind the scenes stuff. I also filmed just a lot of day to day stuff that goes on in the school, so it really is about our senior year."

"Thanks, Jay," Kelsi smiled at him.

"Hey, I want one," Chad sounded like a little kid, and Jason laughed.

"I actually made one for all of us, but I wanted to give Kels hers first. It _is_ her birthday…"

"I'm next!" Taylor took the opportunity to shove a book-shaped parcel at the birthday girl.

"Thanks Taylor," Kelsi laughed as she unwrapped the daily planner.

"I figured it would come in handy up in New York. And it's reusable…you can just go buy the refills every year." Kelsi set the planner on her nightstand and reached for the next gift.

"That's mine," Troy spoke up. Kelsi pulled the blue paper off to reveal a simple box. But when she opened it she found a bright red beret emblazoned with a gold wildcat logo.

"Wow, this is so cool. Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome."

Martha handed a large book across to her, and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't have time to wrap it," she apologized.

"Less trash that way," Kelsi replied with a smile and grabbed the book. "'Thirty Partner Dances Made Easy?'" she looked back at her friend.

"Hey, I figured with you dating a dancer and headed to New York, you might need to know a few." Kelsi shared a look with Ryan, who's eyes were lit up with joy. She shoved the book at him, and everyone laughed as he grabbed it and began flipping through the pages a little too eagerly.

"This is from me and my mom," Gabriella handed her two packages wrapped and stacked together under a bow. Kelsi opened the bigger one first, smiling at the framed 8x10 of all of them in the Bolton's backyard at the Wildcats' back to back championship celebration. It was early in the night, and Ryan was still in the mascot outfit. He'd taken off the head and set it beside him for the photo, and his other hand was wrapped around Kelsi's shoulders. Chad had picked up Taylor from behind in a bear hug, and Troy and Gabriella were leaning against each other all lovey dovey. The others were positioned around them, and only Sharpay was sitting down in front- directly in the middle of course. The smaller gift was a desk calendar with an inspirational quote for each day. She thanked her friend and looked around at them all.

"Where's Zeke?" Kelsi asked, finally noticing that the tall boy was in fact not in the room.

"He's cooking up your present now," Sharpay told her. "Literally, actually."

"And here we go," Zeke said from the door, coming in with a tray full of breakfast goodies. "Hey Troy, Chad, could you go get the other two trays?" The basketball captains were up and out the door before Zeke finished his request.

"There is no way I can eat all that," Kelsi said.

"Well then," Zeke returned, setting the tray down, "I guess it's a good thing I cooked for everyone." There were mounds of pancakes, a large bowl of scrambled eggs and cheese, bacon (both regular and turkey), biscuits, milk, and orange juice.

"How long have you been here?" Kelsi asked as they dug into their food.

"Since about six-thirty," Troy admitted. "Gabriella wouldn't let us wake you before seven. Something about being grouchy in the mornings." Zeke had even thought to make her tea, and Kelsi sipped the warm beverage gratefully as she smiled.

"That's right," she saluted them with her mug. "At least not before my tea."

"My mom's a morning person," Chad said disgustedly. "When I was a kid, she used to wake me up singing this stupid song. It's from like _Singing in the Rain_ or something."

"_Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late_," Ryan started. Sharpay and Kelsi joined him, both of them grinning.

"_Good morning, good morning to you!" _They laughed as they finished, and as they took in the looks on their friends faces they just laughed harder.

"Okay, that was scary," Chad was staring wide-eyed at them.

"So what are we doing today, Kelsi?" Troy asked her as they finished up their meals.

"I don't know, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Nope," Troy shook his head. "You have to decide. It's your birthday."

"Okay…how about a movie?"

"One movie coming up!"

"It's too early," Taylor pointed out. "Movies don't start till noon or so. And it's only almost eight now."

"So what do we do for four hours?" Chad asked, looking around at the group.

"Let's go to the park," Kelsi said. "We have enough people to play a game of kickball."

"You won't play baseball," Ryan spoke up, "but kickball's okay?"

"I haven't played kickball since grade school," Troy seemed excited about the idea, but Sharpay looked down at her designer shoes.

"I can't play kickball in this," she pouted. Kelsi opened up her closet.

"Take your pick. I probably even have a pair of sneakers you can wear." Sharpay looked mildly offended, but she knew she'd be left out otherwise, so she quickly tromped into the closet and found the most fashionable things she could find. In the end she emerged with a pair of denim capris, Kelsi's _bonjour_ tee, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She made a show of stomping to the bathroom, and they all laughed at her antics as they all filed out to let Kelsi change clothes. Ryan held back and when everyone was gone he turned around and put his hand on the back of Kelsi's neck, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday," he said huskily when they parted. Kelsi was a still a little flustered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. She opened it carefully, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the charm bracelet inside. She lifted it up and examined the different trinkets dangling from the silver chain - a treble clef, a bass clef, a piano, a wildcat face, a hat, a music note, and a star.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. He took the bracelet from her hand and fastened it carefully around her wrist, bringing her hand up after to kiss her knuckles.

"Perfect," he told her. But before they could lean together again the door opened and Sharpay strode in.

"Seriously, you two should at least wait until there's no chance someone could bust in." She deposited her clothes on the bed before grabbing Ryan's hand and dragging him out. "Let the poor girl, change Ry!" she shoved him out the door and shut it before turning around to face the composer.

"Um Shar? What are you doing?" She shook her head sadly.

"Helping you pick out your outfit silly. Now come on, I found this great top hidden in the back of your closet." She pulled Kelsi in and the smaller girl knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. So she let Sharpay pick out her clothes and was surprised to find that the girl had chosen an outfit that she would actually wear and not some outlandish ensemble. They joined the rest of the group and all ten set out for the park around the corner. Kelsi and Ryan shared a smile at the sight of the tree where they'd discussed their future, but no one seemed to notice.

"Why do you even _have _a kickball?" Chad was asking Gabriella, but the girl just shrugged.

"It was sitting in my garage." They spread out on the field and started playing, but kickball rapidly deteriorated into dodge ball. Dodge ball turned into freeze tag, which became regular tag, which morphed into hide and seek. The teens spent hours outside playing childhood games, ignoring the looks of other park patrons as they screamed and giggled and frolicked around completely care-free.

Finally, they were all sprawled out beneath the tree (which had been "base") completely exhausted. After a few failed attempts at lifting his wrist, Troy grabbed Ryan's and looked at the other's boy's watch.

"It's almost eleven-thirty," he said.

"I need a shower," Taylor replied. "Why don't we split, shower, and meet at the mall in an hour and a half?"

"Sounds good. Somebody help me up!" Chad cried. Zeke and Jason each grabbed an arm and gave one big tug, sending the boy flying past them. They all walked back to the Montez residence and split into separate vehicles as Gabriella and Kelsi went back inside.

"Dibs on the shower!" Kelsi called, sprinting up the stairs. Gabriella let out an indignant cry and chased her, laughing all the way.

* * *

Ha ha ha, bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits light…okay enough of that. It's not even Thanksgiving yet and I'm already hearing Christmas tunes on the radio. Two more chapters, perhaps...maybe…yes….two more...I think...

_Good Morning _is up on boxstr. My mom used to bust into my room singing that song in the morning. Seriously, no one should be that happy that early in the morning...


	25. Chapter 24

After a brief hiatus I'm back. Okay, so I was only gone for two days, but that was still longer than any other break in this story. But familial obligations take precedence over writing, unfortunately, so there it is. It may be Sunday before I get the last chapter (graduation) uploaded, it depends on how much I can get done tomorrow (more family stuff *sigh*). But thanks to everyone who's stuck with me, and those of you who've just gotten on board, and everyone in between. You are all awesome, especially those of you in the community. You know who you are.

_Snapshots _has been updated for the last time. It's actually a precursor to this chapter, but again it's not really necessary to read it. Just a little something extra.

* * *

"Kelsi, would you sign my yearbook?" another freshman jumped out from behind a locker, and Kelsi stumbled back into Ryan.

"Um, sure," she penned her name and continued walking. After a few seconds, she whirled around. "Stop laughing," she pointed a warning finger at Ryan, who couldn't wipe the grin off his face fast enough.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying hard not to chuckle. "But that's like the fourth time in the last five minutes. And the day hasn't even started yet." Just as she was about to reply another two students came up with their yearbooks open, and Kelsi shot Ryan a glare as she signed them.

"At this rate we'll never even get to homeroom," Sharpay said, appearing on her other side. "You would think everyone forgets about the assembly at the end of the day for just this sort of thing." The two students turned from Kelsi to her, and she scribbled her trademark signature easily before grabbing Kelsi and Ryan.

"What do you suggest?" Ryan asked.

"I've actually enlisted some help. Boys?" The entire Wildcat basketball team stepped up and surrounded them. "To homeroom." Kelsi laughed as Troy and Chad pretended to shove people out of the way, yelling to the crowd the entire time.

"Look out! Make way!" Troy cried.

"Seniors coming through!" Chad added. They paraded down the halls, picking up Gabriella and Taylor as they made their way to Ms. Darbus' classroom. Once there they disbanded, laughing as they claimed their seats.

"So what's everyone doing for the summer?" Taylor asked. "I have to be Connecticut by August 4th."

"My dorm won't be ready till the 15th, but Troy has to be at Berkeley by the last week of July," Gabriella said and Kelsi nodded.

"Ryan and I have to be at orientation on the 11th. And then there's all the practicals."

"Sounds like fun," Chad said. "Practice starts mid-July for me, but I should be semi-free to hang out."

"Same here, so I'll be in El Paso," Jason said.

"I gotta hit the books this summer," Martha said sadly. "I have to have like three full texts read before the term starts."

"That's harsh," Zeke shook his head. "I'm good till like mid-August, but there are a few recipes I need to memorize before I go."

"As long as we get to be the food testers, I do not mind spending an entire day baking," Troy added.

"Settle down, settle down!" Ms. Darbus strode into the room holding two books. The first was a yearbook, which she passed to Kelsi at the front of the row. "Everyone please sign this yearbook, and if I see any crudeness there will be consequences." She gave a look to the class, and Kelsi flipped the book open to the back page. She'd signed probably two dozen or more since they were handed out yesterday afternoon. But this was Ms. Darbus' yearbook; the woman who'd taken Kelsi in and fostered her talents, encouraged her, and scolded her when necessary. This yearbook belonged to someone Kelsi actually cared about, and she agonized over what to write in her beloved teacher's yearbook. Inspiration hit her like lyrics in a song and she began scribbling furiously as Ms. Darbus held the other book aloft.

"I have here the results of the senior superlatives that were voted on last week by the senior class. Since this is the last day, you will not be switching classes as normal. You will be in here until lunch, then afterward everyone will gather in the auditorium for final assembly. If you wish, I shall entertain you until then with the results of the voting." The class cheered as Kelsi shut the yearbook and passed it to the person behind her.

"For _Coolest Car _the honor was given to Travis McKnight." Everyone nodded, knowing he'd probably gotten the unanimous vote. His father was some hot shot car salesman and had gotten his hands on an actual Delorean, complete with wing style doors. Everyone in the school was jealous of him, and he'd gotten more than one date by his car alone.

"For _Best Smile_ we've got a male and female finalist. The winners were Miss Jennifer Peoples and Mr. Ryan Evans," she smiled at her thespian and the class cheered as Ryan blushed, but he did offer them a charming smile. Taylor feigned a faint out of her chair, causing everyone to laugh.

"I have been a horrible influence on you," Chad told her as she sat back in her chair.

"For _Most Intelligent_ we have Miss Gabriella Montez and Mr. Nicholas Darcey." More cheers as Gabriella waved at them from her seat.

"For _Most Likely to be Famous_ we have Miss Sharpay Evans and Mr. Chad Danforth." They looked at each other, but Chad just dribbled his basketball once and spun it around on one finger as Sharpay stood up and waved at the class, offering them air-kisses in appreciation.

"In the category of _Most Athletic _we have once again Mr. Chad Danforth and Miss Kelly Archer." They all rolled their eyes at Chad's continued antics as Ms. Darbus continued through the pages.

"Our winner for _Most Spontaneous _is Mr. Jesse Cromwell. For _Most Laid Back_ we have Mr. Chris Heaton and Miss Samantha Bissett. _Most Spirited _fell to James Maceri." They all laughed as they realized everyone had voted for the boy who'd been the mascot for four years now.

"Hey Ms. D! Who got _Most Musical_?" Troy asked, giving Kelsi a knowing smile. Ms. D flipped to the page and smiled.

"Well who do you think, Mr. Bolton. That honor went to Kelsi, of course." The class erupted in cheers, and Kelsi slid down in her seat and pulled her hat down further. She really hated being the center of so much attention. When the noise died down Ms. Darbus continued.

"On that note, _Best Dancer _went to Ryan." Ryan stood up, spun around, and did a little jazz step before sitting back down. Kelsi shot him a grateful smile for pulling the attention away from her, and he winked at her as Ms. D continued.

"_Best Laugh_ goes to Lindsay Little and Justin Jenkins. And _Most Affectionate Couple_ went to our own Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez." Catcalls and whistles sounded, and Gabriella made a show of blowing a kiss at her boyfriend. "Yes, yes, enough of that," Ms. Darbus reigned them back in.

"_Most Likely to Succeed_ goes to our own Taylor McKessie!" The class applauded as Taylor stood and offered a short bow.

"_Class Clown_ goes to Mr. Luke Valdez, of course." She paused and turned the page, sighing in annoyance. "Please pass the yearbook along Mr. Cross!" Jason grabbed the book and handed it up to Taylor quickly. "Now, there are a list of superlatives that were not voted on, but the teaching staff was instructed to read them out in class and have you pick one person from this room for the title. So we come to the first one. _Most Likely to Sleep Through an Earthquake?_"

"Kelsi," Ryan said instantly. No one else responded, and Ms. Darbus was torn between curiosity and not really wanting to know how her star choreographer had happened upon this piece of information.

"_Most Likely to Fall Asleep in Class?_" They all looked over at William asleep in his chair, and Ms. Darbus chuckled.

"How about _Most Addicted to MySpace_. What in the world is MySpace?" she looked up at her class and they all shared smiles.

"It's a website that let's people keep in touch with their friends, no matter where they are," Alyssa Myers spoke up. "It lets you look at bands, famous people, and you can message friends and -"

"I understand, Miss Myers, you win." Everyone laughed as their teacher adjusted her glasses. "How about _Joined at the Hip?_" Everyone turned and stared at either Troy or Gabriella, and both of them sheepishly raised their hands.

"_Class Procrastinator_?"

"Jason," everyone chorused, and the boy lifted his head from his arms and looked around.

"What?" Everyone laughed uproariously as the yearbook finally made it back to Ms. Darbus. She shut her book and set it and the yearbook upon her desk before turning back to her class.

"For the rest of the time before lunch, I would like each of you to write two letters to members of the incoming freshman class. They will be read then sealed up and one will be given to each freshman at orientation next year. Pass along knowledge, wisdom, warnings. Take heed that any...unpleasantness _will_ result in punishment, last day or no. Get to work." Everyone pulled out paper and a pen and began writing, some scribbling furiously, some staring off in thought.

After two letters and a hand cramp, Kelsi was relieved when the bell rang. A few of their fellow classmates whooped in joy and bid everyone an excited farewell as they raced out the door. But a few, ten to be exact, hung around after everyone had cleared out. Troy was pushed forward by his friends and Ms. Darbus raised her eyebrow in question as the boy pulled something from behind his back.

"Ms. Darbus, we wanted to give you something, you know, to thank you. We know we're not all trained actors, but we wanted you to know that we did have fun doing the musicals and stuff. And we appreciate all the work you put into them...and into us. We'll never forget you." Ms. Darbus accepted the signed photograph that was identical to the one Kelsi had received for her birthday a few weeks earlier.

"Thank you all," she said, fighting the tears in her eyes. "I shall never forget you as well, nor the excitement you brought to my theater these past few years. And you should feel free to come and visit when you have the time."

"We will," they promised, and one by one they moved up to hug their teacher before leaving for the cafeteria. Finally, only Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were left, and Ms. Darbus surveyed her thespians with pride.

"You three…you three have made these past four years so enjoyable. I don't know if I'll ever find students quite like you."

"We'll probably never have another teacher quite like you, Ms. D," Kelsi said. The woman stepped forward and grabbed the girl in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Kelsi. You're going to shine brightly at Juilliard, I just know it." Kelsi smiled as she pulled away and Ryan took her place. "Ryan," she hugged him. "Dear Ryan. You'll knock 'em dead at Juilliard." In a quieter voice she whispered, "Take care of her." Ryan nodded as he pulled away and kissed his teacher's cheek.

"And Sharpay," Ms. Darbus looked at her newest aide with joy. "I can't tell you how delighted I am that you'll be returning next year. The knowledge you will be able to impart to the new thespians will be invaluable." Sharpay hugged her teacher briefly before stepping back beside the others.

"We should get going," Ryan said, looking at the clock. "You'll be at assembly, right Ms. D?"

"Of course. Run along," she shooed them away, and only Kelsi looked back once more before Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

All ten friends crowded around the center table in the cafeteria, and every now and then a student or two would stop and ask one or more of them to sign their yearbook. But mostly they ate in peace, talking about summer plans for hanging out. When the bell rang there was a bustle of activity as everyone filed to the auditorium for assembly. They took their seats as their principal, Mr. Matsui, took the stage.

"Good afternoon Wildcats!" A cheer went up and it took a good thirty seconds for it to die down enough for him to continue. "I would like to remind everyone that our graduation ceremony will be held Saturday at ten o'clock in the morning. Seniors are required to be there in robes at eight-thirty. Returning students, registration for next year will be August 15th, so make sure you check the website for the time for each grade. There are only two hours left until final bell, so use the rest of this time to sign yearbooks and say goodbye. To the departing class, I bid you a fond farewell. You have truly been an inspiration to us all. To the upcoming seniors, well let's just say you have some big shoes to fill. Have a good summer. Go Wildcats!" He stepped down and immediately everyone began chatting or moving around, getting as many people as possible to sign yearbooks.

Sharpay dragged Ryan and Kelsi to a spot in the front of the auditorium, setting up a post for people to come to them for signatures. The others began milling about, asking for and giving signatures to whomever they could find. By the end of the two hours Kelsi's hand was extremely tired. Ryan pried the pen from her hand and massaged it carefully, working out the soreness for her.

"You'd think all those years of piano playing would make you immune to hand cramps," he joked. She pulled her hand from his and whacked his shoulder lightly. He laughed with her as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Sharpay looked back in time to witness the moment, and she rolled her eyes as she signed the last yearbook. Capping her pen as the bell rang, she stood up and walked over to the two.

"Are you two finished?" she asked. Kelsi saw the look in Ryan's eyes and thought for a moment he was going to grab his sister as well. But she also realized the Evans twins were in public and would not show the world the closeness she had witnessed between them. So Kelsi wasn't surprised when Ryan let her go and straightened his shirt. He gave Kelsi a brief smile and tilted his head, indicating they should follow Sharpay. As they walked out of the auditorium Kelsi slipped her hand back into Ryan's, giving it a squeeze.

"Gabriella's mom's hosting a 'thank God it's all over' party. Wanna come?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll be there. Shar will probably be planning out her summer vacation, but you can count on me." She squeezed his hand again before letting go to loop her arm through his. She leaned against his shoulder as they walked out of their high school for the last time.

"I know."

* * *

I remember my last day of high school very clearly. Walking out of those doors for the last time was...surreal. High school was one of the best times of my life, and to this day the friends I made there are more like my family than anything. Now, almost eight years later, I look back at high school with fond memories. I really can't wait for my reunion.

Speaking of fond memories, this fic is almost over. One last chapter, then it's on to the sequel. I haven't really brainstormed a title yet, but it will span summer and first year of Juilliard. If you guys are lucky, I'll get four sequels in - one for each year - and maybe a fifth about life afterward. I have so many ideas rolling around up here it's insane. But until next time, TTFN.


	26. Chapter 25

I am a horrible, horrible person. I can't believe it's been a whole week...that's just....wow. To be fair, with the holidays and what-not I didn't have a lot of time. And this is a long chapter. Not show-long but close...13 pages in Word. Almost 8,000 words. It's long. I've already got tons of ideas for the first year sequel, so expect that up at some point. I haven't decided if I want to write it all out then post it, or post the chapters as I write them. Obviously one way gets you the sequel sooner with less frequent updates, and the other basically guarantees one a day (give or take) but you have to wait a while for it. So I guess it's really up to you. But without further ado, the final chapter.

Oh, you guys should really thank Smartalienqt for hounding me. Or at least threatening to give my virtual cookies to her muse...

* * *

Ryan woke up early Saturday morning wondering why there were already butterflies in his stomach. Then his eyes fell on his desk calendar and his heart skipped a beat. Today was the day he graduated from high school. And in less than three months he'd be off to Juilliard! He jumped out of bed and rushed into his closet, grabbing a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. He did a quick jaunt down the hall to his sister's room, intent on waking her up to start getting ready for the day. But as he neared, he heard her shower going and her voice belting out some pop tune to the radio, indicating that (for once) she'd actually gotten up with her alarm. Leaving his sister to it, he checked the time and very nearly dashed down the stairs to where his mother was waiting.

"Morning Mom," he kissed her cheek as he joined her in the hallway.

"Ready for class, Ducky?"

"Of course." He held out his arm and she took it as he escorted her to the gym where their personal trainer was waiting for them. Ryan had not outright told anyone he did yoga (and enjoyed it), but it was evident in every graceful step and in the quiet strength the others were surprised he possessed. By the time the instructor had taken them through the first eight positions, Ryan felt more relaxed and the butterflies from earlier were gone. The next few positions tested his flexibility, and he made sure to stretch himself completely. By the time it was done he and his mother were sweating, and she blew him a kiss as she grabbed a towel and followed Enrique out the door to the cardio section of the gym.

Ryan grabbed a quick drink of water and made his way to the small practice room off the side of the gym where he did all of his dancing at home. Ryan spent the next thirty minutes refreshing dance moves in his head and completely choreographing another song just for fun. It was a challenge he liked to put himself through - pick a random song from the radio and put dance steps to it. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it wasn't, but it kept his mind sharp and his feet fast.

When he was done he made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab an apple before bounding back up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for graduation day. His and Sharpay's robes were hanging in their respective closets, though they weren't supposed to wear them to the school. He grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a navy silk shirt before disappearing into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he was showered, shaved, and dressed. He checked the time and texted a quick good morning to Kelsi (she had told him never to call or text before seven-thirty if she wasn't supposed to be up) before he grabbed his robes and met up with Sharpay on the way downstairs.

"Morning Shar," he greeted. She beamed at him, her excitement for the day shining through as he grabbed her robes from her and added it to his load.

"Morning Ry. How was your class with Mother?" They walked side by side down the staircase.

"Invigorating as always. How was your hour long shower?" She shoved him playfully.

"I do not spend an hour in the shower, just in the bathroom. My shower's only forty-five minutes." He laughed at her as they met their parents in the living room.

"Morning Princess, Ryan," their father greeted. "Are you two ready to graduate?"

"Oh Daddy," Sharpay giggled and sat down next to the man. "Is everything ready for the after-party?" she asked.

"Of course, Princess. The DJ will be here at noon, and the caterer called to say that he was going to start setting everything up at eleven. So by the time you and your friends get back here it will be all set to go." He put down his paper and looked up at Ryan.

"Son, Jules was going through Mr. Nielsen's estate and he found a tape addressed to Kelsi. The note on it said it was to be given to her upon graduation. He's bringing it with him." Ryan took a breath and nodded, his mind already deep in thought about how to tell Kelsi.

"Thanks Dad. Is it time to go yet?"

"Almost," the eldest Evans chuckled. "Why don't you go find your mother?" Ryan darted off to his parents' room and knocked on the door.

"_Entrez_!" his mother's voice called out and Ryan turned the knob.

"Mom? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh just about Ducky," she stood up from her vanity and turned around. "How do I look?" Her shimmering dress looked more appropriate for a night out than a graduation, but that was par for the course for the Evans family.

"Stunning of course," he responded. "Shall we?" he held out his arm and she took it, allowing her son to escort her back to the rest of the family.

Ryan and Sharpay were quiet for the entire ride to the school. When they pulled up there were already a lot of seniors milling about with their families, and Ryan spotted the Boltons and the Danforths huddled by their cars. As the twins approached their friends, Gabriella and Kelsi pulled up, followed shortly by Zeke, Taylor, Martha, and Jason. The teens broke off from their parents and formed their own circle.

"So everything's set for the party later," Sharpay was telling them. "Daddy called the caterer and the DJ to make sure it was all perfect."

"We even set up a portable basketball goal on the tennis court," Ryan added, and half the group cheered.

"Attention!" Mrs. Darbus' voice rang out, and they immediately stopped and turned to their drama teacher. Other students took a little longer (and a final shout from Ms. D), but once she had everyone's attention she smiled broadly.

"All seniors please report to the football field, and bring your cap and gowns. Parents are asked to please remain here until you are directed to the stands." Seniors began filing toward the football field as various adults and children shuffled into the school.

"You excited?" Kelsi whispered to Ryan as she snuck up by him. He snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"More than ever," he replied. "Honestly, I just can't wait until the end of the summer."

"I know what you mean," she shared a smile with him at the thought of attending the most prestigious college for the performing arts in America.

"Hey Kelsi," he pulled her a little closer as a few jocks jostled by. "Jules found a tape with your dad's things…it was addressed to you." He watched her face for any clue to her reaction, but she just nodded. "He's bringing it today to give to Dad. You'll have it at the party."

"Thanks," she leaned against him briefly before stepping away.

"Alright seniors!" Ms. Darbus' voice carried over them again. "Just like in rehearsals. Places!" Smiles were exchanged as people began scurrying around to find their place. There were red and white robes everywhere as they threw them on over their clothes; someone had gotten the bright idea to actually create something with the graduates, instead of the top one percent of the class wearing white and everyone else in red. So as everyone settled down in their chairs, one of the drum majors ran up to the top of the band high stand to check that the "EH" was perfect. Mr. Matsui stepped up to the mic and tapped it a few times, sending feedback across the field. Everyone covered their ears briefly as the high-pitched whine faded out.

"Alright everyone, settle down! There will be several speakers including your valedictorian, Gabriella Montez, and your salutatorian and class president, Taylor McKessie. Your commencement address will be delivered by Ms. Judy Darbus, your elected faculty speaker. Names will be called and diplomas will be given, then your class-elected student speaker, Mr. Troy Bolton, will take the podium. You will then be dismissed to your frivolities as high school graduates." Cheers erupted across the field which quickly died down into a dull roar as the teens began chatting to the people around them.

Music began playing and the East High Choir filed onto the smaller stage set up off to the side of the main one. Donny waved enthusiastically at the basketball captains, and Troy smiled and tilted his head up quickly in acknowledgement.

The parents began filling the stands as the students settled down into their seats. The choir began singing the school song as the last people filtered in, and Mr. Matsui stood up once more.

"Good morning!" he turned a little to include the parents, who were in the stands behind him. "Thank you all for coming to support the graduating class of 2008. It's been quite a ride, but I couldn't be prouder of the young men and women sitting here today. They have all proven to be driven, capable people, and I look forward to seeing what they do with their futures and what they will accomplish. Before we hand out diplomas, we will have three speakers. First is our salutatorian, senior class president, and co-captain of the scholastic decathlon team, Taylor McKessie, Taylor?" The front row surrounding her led the cheers as she stood and made her way to the mic. When she got there, she spent a moment just looking out over the crowd, and her eyes lingered on her friends for a moment before she took a breath.

"Good morning fellow graduates, family, faculty, and guests. It is an honor to be standing here today addressing you as your class salutatorian. And now, after 18 long years of waiting…it's finally our turn. After 13 years of schooling - some difficult, some not - it is finally our turn. And after this excruciatingly long year of waiting, hoping, and dreaming it is finally our turn.

"This day has been in the back of our minds since our first day of kindergarten all those years ago. This year, amid bouts of senioritis," she looked out a few known jokesters who just laughed and clapped, "today was all we could think about - that fateful day when it would finally be our turn to graduate." She paused and took another deep breath before continuing.

"However, it is not only our turn to graduate, but also our turn to assume full responsibility for the direction our lives will take. From this day forward, our lives are our own. We will now make the decisions about our futures. For some of us, that decision is college - whether a two, four, or post graduate degree. For others, that decision takes them directly into the work force as contributing members of society, making a living for themselves. Some will join the military, shipping out to far and exotic places or even defending the home front. Some may take a year or two off for travel, or to stay home and relax. No matter what choice you make, it is important to remember that it is our time to make these decisions. For these things, it is our turn.

"Our turn to play in the sandbox is over. No more playing tag in the park," she shared a smile with her friends, "or battling with GI Joes. No more showing off our latest outfit for Barbie, or your newfound skill at riding a two-wheeled bike for the first time. We have learned our ABC's and 123's, said goodbye to Mr. Rogers and Sesame Street. Most of us no longer watch Saturday morning cartoons and we haven't had recess in seven years. Our turn for these things is at an end." She felt herself tearing up, and forced her breathing to even out so she could finish the last part.

"Now it is our turn to complete our education and begin our careers, wherever they may take us. It is our turn to become our own person in society, to make a difference in this world, to begin our new lives, and to succeed. Ladies and gentlemen…it's finally our turn." She smiled as she stepped away, and everyone cheered for her as she took her seat. Her friends clapped her on the back and Chad even kissed her cheek quickly as she sat down.

"Thank you Taylor," Mr. Matsui was back up. "Now our class valedictorian and scholastic decathlon team co-captain, Miss Gabriella Montez." Troy squeezed her hand as she stood up and quickly walked up to the stage.

"Friends," she said simply, "are the people who share in the good and bad times and lend a shoulder to lean on. They are the basis in which memories are created and everlasting bonds are tied. To cheer you up when you're blue, to help you through tough times, to listen, to push you beyond your limits, and to make you understand what life is all about is what a friend - a soul mate - is willing to do for another friend." She looked right at the front row as she spoke.

"When I look back on all the good, bad, high and low times over the past years, I realize that my friends have always been present. Whether it was through a simple note, phone call or a comforting hug, my friends pulled me through, no matter what. Together, we have fought for our place in high school.

"As freshmen, we struggled to fit in at the bottom of the rank and attempted to earn the respect we deserved. We dared to be bold and make new friends. Sophomore year was the time to tie the new friends to the old friends. Introductions were made and circles were formed. Junior year was spent getting re-acquainted with old friends, making some new ones, and realizing who your good friends really were. It was the time to create that close-knit group of friends that will be present for years to come.

"Senior year was focused on savoring the last moments with your close friends and creating memories of a lifetime. Friendship ties are knotted. The thought in all of our minds is, 'Will we survive the test of time?' Friends have always been a part of my life that I could never live without. I truly believe that they are a major source of my motivation and my will to carry on in life.

"Remember, in the years to come, if you ever need someone to make you laugh when you are sad, make you smile when you are crying, tell you the brutal, honest truth or help you see your dreams come true; your friends will always be there. I wish you all, my fellow graduates, a future full of cherished friendships.

"As we look back on our past 13 years of education, we acknowledge our hard work and accomplishments. Yet, we must realize that it is really only the beginning of the rest of our lives. We have reached a turning point in life. For some this will be the end of a formal education and they will move out into the work force, while for others it will simply be a step in the process of their continuing education. Whichever avenue we choose to pursue, there will be rewards to gain, challenges to face, and opportunities to encounter. We must remember that we are the future of this country and this world, and in so remembering, we must always seek to develop ideas, goals, and aspirations to sustain our place in society and the world. "This past year has been a time of preparation as we embark on this life-long journey. We must grasp onto our memories and the lessons we have learned for they are the foundations for our future. Thank you." More cheers and applause accompanied her back to her seat where she was pulled into several hugs by her friends as Mr. Matsui took the stage once more.

"And now we will hear from your class-elected faculty speaker, Ms. Judy Darbus. She has been the head of the drama department here at East High for almost fifteen years now. She, along with a few other faculty members, has served as class advisor for the class of 2008 since they set foot in the halls of East High four years ago. She has received numerous local and state awards for teaching excellence, as well as a civic award for her volunteer work at the community theater. Ladies and gentlemen, class of 2008, Ms. Judy Darbus." Troy's entire row stood up to cheer as their teacher took to the podium, and she couldn't help but smile at them even as she glared good-naturedly.

"Mr. Bolton, sit down and kindly take your friends with you," she scolded lightly, causing everyone to laugh. Troy looked at his friends, but they all just smiled wider as they sat back down in their seats.

"Today marks the end of an era. Years of books, plays, dances and sports have all led to this gratifying moment. As you, the graduation class of 2008, sit here watching as the last of your high school careers fade into twilight and nervously awaiting what new adventure tomorrow will bring, it is important that we share a moment to reflect and appreciate the enormity of your fine accomplishment. For today's graduation marks not only your passage from the halls of East High School, but is also a declaration of your commitment and effort.

"Today you sit here as proof of hope for the future. You are the businessmen, the teachers, and the parents of tomorrow. By your own dedication to your success in high school having qualified you to lead the future, today you rise above and shed the labels cast upon you. For today's graduation is the culmination of your commitment, from efforts from that first day of kindergarten to now as you await the satisfaction of diplomas in your hands. While at times it may have been easy to have been drawn into the negative aspects of school, you have chosen to pursue and to accomplish. Worthy of pride, this is why I congratulate you.

"Integrity is defined as a firm adherence to a code or standard of values. A word not understood by many, for its respect has been lost over the years. In a world where acceptance is desired more than individualism we stand the risk of losing ourselves and our values. Throughout high school you have seen examples of this integrity." She looked out across the field, her eyes landing on someone in the back. "It was the person who was faithfully loyal to a friend," she moved to the other side of the field, "the classmate who accepted responsibility for his or her actions," then over to Ryan, "the individual you trusted because never did they give you reason to doubt their honesty," finally Troy, "or the steadfastness of someone who, even when under pressure, never made that an excuse for bad behavior. As the years ahead unfold may their examples inspire, guide and encourage each of us. "By learning to live a life that is comfortable and true, you can achieve the happiness so many before you still seek. This, however, requires you not to accept the norm. Instead you must step outside your comfort zone and towards the integrity so many have misplaced. It's up to you to make these decisions now, to stand up without holding back or being embarrassed by your choice. As you head into the world with all its influences, make that choice wisely and with the belief that each of you possess qualities that can make a difference in this world one person at a time. This is done by being in reality what you wish to appear to others.

"With the support of your family, your teachers and your friends you have made it to this day and to the beginning of a new stage of your lives. Where you go from here and what new frontiers you are meant to discover may remain unseen, but as you step off this field today and stare into the first lights of what is to come and what is to be, always remember today's victory. For no matter what tomorrow brings, be it the simplest path or a road wrought with twists and turns, today you share an achievement. Class of 2008, congratulations. Always take with you the memories, the knowledge and the self-satisfaction of a job well done." She smiled proudly as, once again, the front row jumped up and cheered. This time, however, they were joined by the entire senior class and the families in the stands as Ms. Darbus reclaimed her seat and Mr. Matsui stepped back up.

"Another of our senior class advisors, Mrs. Yarbough, will be reading off the names of our graduates in alphabetical order. Just like rehearsals seniors, walk up, shake hands, take the diploma, move your tassel, then retake your seat. No shenanigans," he warned, and a few people sent up catcalls. Each group had been given a number and the first two groups stood and made their way to the side of the stage.

Names were called and the audience cheered, some sections louder than others depending on who was walking across the stage at the time. As the line died down, the third group, including Zeke, stood up and walked to the stairs. Sharpay got her camera ready as Zeke stepped up to the top of the stairs.

"Ezekias Baylor," she called, and everyone clapped. Sharpay took a picture as he accepted his diploma from Mr. Matsui and pulled Ms. Darbus into a hug, depositing cookies into her hands as he left. She laughed and set them on her chair as he walked off the stage waving at his parents. Several more names were called and by that time the fourth group was up, and when Martha's name was called there was another round of cheers as she got her diploma and hugged her teacher. Jason soon followed sporting his East High ball cap instead of the traditional cap the others were wearing. Mr. Matsui eyed the hat with a raised eyebrow, but Jason just shook his hand and hugged Ms. Darbus.

"You did it," she whispered, and he grinned back as she held her hand up for a high five. He slapped her hand before jogging down the stairs and back to his seat. Chad was near the end of the next group, and there was a deafening explosion of cheers as he trotted across the stage for his diploma. He paused for a moment to lift it up high to his mom and dad in the stands before hugging Ms. Darbus enthusiastically, lifting her up for a moment in celebration, before leaping down the steps and nearly skipping back to his seat. Kelsi squeezed Ryan's hand as the fifth group stood up to file to its place in line.

"You know, according to the alphabet, Ryan is before Sharpay," she joked, but he just shrugged.

"I've never gone before Shar in anything," he replied, and she laughed as he winked and jogged to catch up to his sister. Sure enough, when it came time for the Evans twins to graduate they called Ryan's name first. But he didn't move, and Kelsi watched in confusion as he looked at Ms. Darbus, then at his sister. Smiling, the drama teacher whispered something into Mrs. Yarbough's ear.

"What in the world? Alright…Ryan _and _Sharpay Evans," she announced, and Ryan escorted his sister to the principal as they accepted their diplomas together. In an extremely rare show of public affection, Sharpay kissed her brother's cheek in thanks before they both pulled Ms. Darbus in for a hug. Ryan let Sharpay precede him down the stairs, and everyone laughed as he danced down them after her, diploma in hand.

"That was very cool, Ryan," Chad said, clapping the boy on the back. Ryan just smiled and sat down next to his sister, who was trying very hard not to cry.

"You're mascara will run," Kelsi told her simply, and Sharpay immediately sobered and sent a grateful smile at her friend. After almost fifteen minutes, Taylor and Gabriella's group was up, and the girls walked arm in arm to the line as everyone filed into their correct positions.

"Taylor McKessie." Taylor strode confidently to Mr. Matsui and took her diploma before hugging Ms. Darbus and turning to her mom in the stands. Photos were snapped quickly and Taylor reclaimed her seat next to Chad as her friends congratulated her. A few more names, then…

"Gabriella Montez." Troy jumped up from his seat clapping and whistling while everyone else settled for just clapping, leaving him standing and cheering alone. Laughter joined the applause as Troy yelled out.

"Way to go Gabi!" She smiled at him before hugging Ms. D and letting her mom take a few pictures. She hurried back to her seat and hugged Troy before sitting and dragging him down beside her.

Finally, it was time for Kelsi to go, and all of her friends were grinning ear to ear as she stood and joined the other N's and O's on the side of the stage. She waited patiently as the line in front of her thinned, and finally she was standing atop the steps.

"Kelsi Nielsen," Mrs. Yarbough announced, and even Ms. Darbus cheered for her as she walked across the stage and accepted the diploma from her principal. She moved her tassel over to the other side of her cap just before Ms. D grabbed her and embraced her warmly.

"I'm so proud of you Kelsi," the woman whispered in her ear. "You're going to do great things."

"Thanks, Ms. D." Kelsi pulled away and shared a smile with her beloved drama teacher before she descended the steps and walked back to her seat. Ryan stood up and hugged her eagerly, and even Sharpay pulled her in for a hug. They settled quickly as the roll call continued, and the remaining seniors received their diplomas. Finally, Aaron Zielinski stepped off the stage and Mr. Matsui took the mic once again.

"Once more I would like to offer my congratulations to you. This is a day you will remember for the rest of your lives, and you have earned it. Your final speaker was elected by you from your own class, and with a surprising ninety-one percent of the vote, I give you Mr. Troy Bolton." Troy stood and jumped up onto the stage and shook the principal's hand before turning around to address his fellow graduates.

"I'm not as good of a speaker as Tay and Gabi - and I really want my diploma - so I'll make this brief." There was a brief trickle of laughter as he smiled at everyone. "East High is a place where the teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee. Where a brainiac can break down on the dance floor." Everyone laughed as Martha stood up and danced a little in response before sitting down smiling. "It's a place where one person - if it's the right person - changes us all." He looked at Gabriella and something meaningful passed between them even as Sharpay nudged the girl knowingly.

"East High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives. And I guess that means we really are 'all in this together,'" he smiled at Kelsi as the choir sang the slower version from _Senior Year_ behind him. "Because once a Wildcat…_always_ a Wildcat." Chad nodded in agreement, and Troy lifted his hand up in triumph as everyone stood and cheered around him.

"Thank you!" He turned around and accepted his diploma from Mr. Matsui, moving his tassel over as he grinned widely. He turned around and hugged Ms. Darbus, and she even gave him a high five as he jumped off the stage and joined his friends in celebration.

The local news had planned a fly over with their helicopter at a specific time, and the seniors rushed to the center of the field where people were shuffled around in order to get it just right. The moment they heard the chopper they all settled down for exactly ten seconds - long enough for the video crew to get a good shot of the Wildcat logo for the evening news. Chaos erupted around them as the entire graduating class grabbed their hats and chucked them into the air.

Kelsi ducked and laughed as she, Ryan, and Sharpay tried to dodge the artillery of graduation caps raining down upon them. Ryan grabbed Kelsi's arm and spun her around as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"Congratulations," he said when he pulled back.

"You too," she smiled at him, then shrieked as he lifted her up and began spinning her around and around. "Stop Ryan! I'm gonna puke!" He was laughing too as he set her down and she hugged him tightly.

"Dizzy?" he laughed, and she slapped him lightly on the arm as she pulled away.

"Daddy's got a limo waiting!" Sharpay called out to them, and Kelsi looked at her boyfriend's sister, then at her friends.

"Come on guys," she grabbed Ryan's hand and joined Sharpay as they hunted through the mass of caps to find their own. Ten minutes later they all had their respective caps and piled into the Evans' limousine. Troy whistled low as he looked around at the plush upholstery and the soda bar.

"This is kickin!" Chad grabbed a Mountain Dew and settled back as the rest got into the limo.

"And," Sharpay said pressing a button, "we have cable!" Horrible pop music blasted from the speakers as MTV came on, and Ryan grabbed the remote quickly and changed it. The next two "music video" channels weren't much better, and he just shut it off as the driver pulled out onto the road.

"I guess we entertain ourselves," he stowed the remote back in the storage bin and handed Kelsi a soda before grabbing his own. "What are everyone's plans for the next few weeks?"

"Mom wants to go on a road trip," Taylor said. "Something about reconnecting with her daughters before I go to Connecticut. So for the first two weeks, I'm gone."

"My dad wants to go to the Grand Canyon," Jason said. "Because apparently we haven't been in two years and it's changed drastically." He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"I am going to do nothing," Chad announced. "For one whole week I am not leaving my room."

"Eew," Sharpay shook her head, and Chad scoffed.

"Hey, I'll shower!" he protested.

"I gotta help Dad reroute plays and pick a new captain," Troy announced. "But I should be relatively free."

"Who are you thinking about?" Chad asked eagerly. "Rocketman?"

"What, no? He's a sophomore! I was thinking Greg." Chad nodded in agreement. The junior had been an outstanding playmaker and an excellent point guard in the past year. He even filled in for Troy a few times when the captain needed a break, and his command of the first string team was amazing.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Chad agreed. "So now that that's settled, who's ready for a movie marathon?"

"How about a game?" Gabriella offered. "Boys against girls."

"Basketball? You've got to be kidding Gab," Zeke shook his head.

"What, you don't think we can whip you?" she shot back.

"No, I don't," he answered honestly.

"Fine then," Taylor said. "Five on five."

"Whoa, leave me out," Ryan held up his hands. "I don't play basketball."

"And I don't dance," Chad retorted, and they all jeered.

"Come on, Ry," Kelsi shouldered him gently. "It's no fun if we don't all play." She looked at him pleadingly, and he groaned.

"That is so not fair," he sighed, and everyone cheered.

"Score one for the girlfriends," Taylor high-fived Kelsi across the seat as they pulled into the Evans estate. The ten graduates piled out and raced around the house to the back as music blasted from large speakers.

"I have to go change," Ryan said, looking down at his attire.

"Me too," Sharpay echoed, and the twins disappeared into the house as everyone else dove into the large buffet.

"If they're not out in five minutes, you're going in after them Kelsi," Chad pointed at the girl.

"Why me?" They all just gave her a look, and she sighed. "Fine." Ten minutes passed, and Kelsi was shoved through the back door by no less than three people. She waved at Mr. and Mrs. Evans as she passed through the parlor and up the stairs to the second level.

"Ryan?" she knocked on his door and he opened it seconds later dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Kelsi," he looked a little nervous. She caught a glimpse of something in his hands as he steered her down the hall toward their media room, but she couldn't get a good look.

"What is that?" she asked, gesturing to his hand, and he sighed heavily.

"It's the tape…from your dad. Dad gave it to me when I came in. I didn't know if I should give it to you now or wait, but I guess you solved my problem."

Ryan handed Kelsi the tape and tried to ignore how her normally rock-steady hands shook with the emotion coursing through her. This was a private message from her father and she deserved to view it alone. But Ryan knew that if she even hinted that she wanted him there his resolve would waver, so he just smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and exited the room before she could protest.

Kelsi stood there a moment in the Evans' media room staring down at the tape in her hands. She was torn between wanting so badly to hear her father's voice again and not wanting to tear open the wounds she had healed. Her curiosity won out in the end and she popped the tape in the VCR, thankful that some old musicals had not yet made it to DVD, making the near relic a necessity. She settled down on the couch as the video played.

The date stamp was her birth date and, sure enough, when the hand held camera stopped shaking and spinning, she saw the hospital where she was born and a much younger Daniel Nielsen smiling into the camera as he tried to walk down the hall and videotape himself at the same time.

"_We're here. This is it! My little girl's on the way,_" he looked up as he walked down the hallway. "_I hope she looks like her mother._" The door opened and a very tired-looking woman Kelsi had only seen in pictures lay in the bed with a very swollen belly.

"_Danny, honey, put the camera away,"_ she scolded lightly, and Kelsi's breath caught in her throat as she heard her mother's voice for the first time.

"_I'm capturing every moment, Lizzie. How is everything going in here? Is it almost time?"_

"_Yes, the - ah!"_ she screamed out as another contraction hit her and the camera was switched off quickly. The scene jumped to a room with a lot of bustling people and a sweat-drenched Lizzie bearing down on another contraction. The camera swiveled sickeningly from Lizzie to the doctor, who pulled a writhing, screaming baby up and slapped it a few times. Newborn cries filled the room and Kelsi tried to overlook the absolutely grossness of the situation to realize she'd just witnessed her own birth.

"_She's beautiful_," her father said in a reverent tone, and Kelsi felt the tears in her eyes. The screen went black for a few seconds and when it was on again her father was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bassinet looking torn between sorrow and joy. Faint music came from the tape player at his side, and Kelsi recognize the soft classical tune.

"_Hey Kelsi. This is Dad. Wow, that's still so…odd to say. You won't be seeing this for eighteen more years, but I just wanted to tell you right now how much your mother and I love you. I'm sorry…"_ Kelsi watched as the man she'd come to think was infallible broke apart. "_Your mom…I'm sorry she won't be here to watch you grow up. But I promise you I'll do the best I can by you._

"_You look so much like her. And already you have her love for music. This cassette player here is the only thing between silence and my sanity. You wouldn't even calm down until the doc brought it in and turned it on, then you were out like a light. Must have been all that Mozart your mother made you listen to for the last nine months."_ He paused and ran a hand over his face and looked down at the sleeping bundle wrapped in pink.

"_You look like an angel, baby. You're only a day old but you have me wrapped around your finger. I love you baby girl._" He reached out and switched the camera off, and Kelsi had only a moment to compose herself before it switched back on again. The date stamp told her it was a year later.

"_Your first birthday,"_ her father's voice said as the camera maneuvered through a small group of people to reveal a child sitting in a high chair covered in birthday cake. "_This is the aftermath of allowing you to cut the cake. It's gonna take me an hour to clean this - and you - up, but the smile on your face was worth it. Oh, and remind me to thank Papa for that toy piano. I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot of that in months to come."_ Kelsi laughed as the camera focused on a few people wishing her a happy birthday. Some, like her father's parents, she knew and others she didn't recognize. One in particular made her heart freeze, and she guessed from the striking resemblance that it was her mom's mother. She'd never met her maternal grandmother (that she could remember) - the woman had passed away not long after this video had been taken.

The scene jumped again, and once more her father was sitting in front of the camera in his room five years later. "_I found the camera. Apparently it had been stashed in a box labeled 'Miscellaneous' during the move. But we're here. Albuquerque, New Mexico. The job here is amazing and all the people are great. And you seem to like your new school, though we did have a few minor problems today. I cannot believe you dumped your mac and cheese on little Chad Danforth. I know this move has been hard on you, but you'll settle in soon."_ He chuckled a little to himself as he recalled the day's events.

"_This might be the first time I've really had to punish you. At the moment you're sitting in your new room pouting. I took away your little keyboard and you just about threw a fit. I'm going to tell you a secret that you won't be able to use against me when you see this, but when you flash that crooked little smile at me, I almost cannot say no. I try to stay firm, I really do, but you just look so much like your mother…you're growing up so fast, Kelsi. I hope you know how much I love you, baby girl._" He kissed his fingers then pressed them against the lens before reaching around to shut the camera off.

Another jump and it was Kelsi's eighth birthday. Someone else was behind the camera as Daniel Nielsen lugged a large present over to where his daughter waited patiently. As soon as he set it down she tore into it and shrieked.

"_Thank you Daddy!_" she leapt up and hugged the man before ripping open the box to her very own keyboard. It wasn't big or fancy, but it wasn't her dinky Casio keyboard and that's all that mattered to the girl. The group gathered was much smaller than the one at her first birthday, though Kelsi recognized some of her father's co-workers from _The Journal_. By this time, her father's dad had passed, and only her paternal grandmother was there, sitting on the couch behind the girl.

"_Art and music run in the family dear heart," _she was saying. "_And so my present to you is along those lines. One free year of ballet lessons! Every little girl wants to be a ballerina!_" Kelsi watched as her younger self pulled off an enthusiastic thank you that would have made Katharine Hepburn proud.

"_Hey Dan,_" the person holding the camera said. "_The batteries are -" _and it cut off.

"_I am in trouble_," her father said when the camera came on again. Kelsi checked the date and smiled as she remembered her first few days of junior high. _"Who knew one hat could cause so much drama? But you seem to have worked things out. What I'm worried about now is this…__**boy**_**.**_ I knew this day was coming when you turned 12 and graduated sixth grade…but I didn't realize how much panic would set in. I haven't met 'Ryan' yet, but I'm sure I will. His sister sounds like quite a prize, but take the bad with the good, eh baby girl? I never thought you'd find someone as into all that musical-Broadway-theater thing as you are, but apparently I was wrong."_ Daniel took a breath before staring straight into the camera.

"_Rule one: no boys allowed in your room. Rule two: no dates until your sixteen. Rule three: no kissing_**. **_Rule four: He must be a boy scout. Rule five: __**no kissing**__. __Period, end of story. Oh, you're home from school, gotta go. Love you!"_ The camera was switched off quickly and Kelsi had only seconds before it was on again, this time showing her father just as she remembered, and the date said it was mid-summer last year.

"_Remind me never to get on your bad side. You stormed in today ranting and raving about Sharpay and how horrible she was. Three cookies and a glass of milk later, I understood why. Making you change one of your perfect songs? And I can't believe she'd do that to her own brother, just cut him out like that. Sadly, some people are more concerned with their selfish needs than the feelings of others, and I thank God everyday that you possess a heart of gold. _

"_Unfortunately, this just confirms my fatherly fears. You like Ryan - why else would get so mad on his behalf? Hey, you're seventeen now, it's perfectly normal for you to be 'into' guys, and I suppose you could have picked a worse one…but it still doesn't make me feel any better."_ Kelsi smiled at her father's words.

"_Someday some young boy is going to come and ask me for your hand. But I'm not gonna say yes unless I know he's going to take care of you, cherish you for the gift you are. He'll tell me he's in love, but between you and me, baby girl, he won't be good enough. I love you more than you'll ever know, and I'll always be here for you."_ Once again he kissed his hand and touched the lens, and Kelsi had tears running down her face as the screen cut away. At first, her father's room looked empty, but Daniel moved from behind the camera and sat down on his bed.

"_Well, this is it. Probably the last recording. It's the first day of your senior year, and I've never seen you more excited. You've grown into a beautiful, intelligent, capable young woman, and I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now. I know you've already written out your application and letter to Juilliard, and I really do think you should send it. They would be lucky to have such a talented young person like yourself in their halls. But maybe I'm just biased. I'm so happy you've found a group of friends willing to support your endeavors and be there for you no matter what. Friends like that are rare, and you should cherish them, no matter the distance between you. Senior year is bittersweet, I know, and as you watch this you've already graduated and are probably getting ready to say goodbye to a few of them. But goodbyes aren't always forever. Remember that, baby girl. And know that I'll always love you. And when you're a successful Broadway composer, come and visit your poor old man every now and then, will you?"_ This time he leaned in and kissed the screen just before it went blank and the tape stopped. Kelsi sat in the dark room crying as she soaked in her father's messages. Even after he was gone he knew exactly what to say to her. Minutes later, there was a soft rapping on the door and Ryan stuck his head in.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly. Kelsi wiped her eyes and sniffed once as she nodded. He stepped into the room fully and shut the door behind him before walking to the couch and sitting beside her. She wasted no time falling into his outstretched arms and burying her head in his chest as she cried again. His arms came around her and he held on as she let it out, and when she composed herself and pulled away he staved off her apology with a handkerchief and a smile.

"Come on," he said, "this is supposed to be a happy day. Your dad wouldn't want you crying. Besides," he said, pulling her to her feet, "you got me into this whole 'basketball' thing, so you're not copping out now." She laughed and wiped her eyes, hugging Ryan briefly before grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs.

* * *

And there it is. We're finished. Well, with this one anyway. On to the sequel! So what's it gonna be? Wait a while for a post a day or get it in sporadic spurts immediately. Again, the power is yours. I think this took me so long because I'm sad to see it end. This is probably one of my favorite stories of mine, definitely the most emotional. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have - though from the look of the review pages I'd say that was a safe bet...TTFN.


End file.
